


Keine Versprechungen

by st4rling



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, please read chapter summaries for warnings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rling/pseuds/st4rling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits sind ein höfliches Völkchen und behutsam in Herzensangelegenheiten. Sie behandeln einander mit Respekt und bitten lieber erst um Erlaubnis, als versehentlich unausgesprochene Grenzen zu verletzen. Jemandem den Hof zu machen ist ein ausgefeiltes Ritual, man tauscht Koseworte und Zärtlichkeiten, feiert die Lust mit der selben Sorgfalt, mit der man ein Mahl zubereitet: man lässt sich Zeit und lässt es köcheln, fügt ein paar frische Zutaten hinzu, rührt einmal um, immer vorsichtig, niemals zu waghalsig. Nichts könnte von der Berührung eines Hobbits verschiedener sein als das Begehren eines Zwergenkönigs. </p><p>Aneinanderreihung von Episoden | smut | AU ab Kapitel 6 - Thorin überlebt die Schlacht der Fünf Heere</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753429) by [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling). 



> Umgezogen von fanfiktion.de
> 
> Meine Idee hinter der Story - neben dem offensichtlichen Bedürfnis, die Slashiness zwischen Bilbo und Thorin zu bebildern - war eine gewisse Tendenz auszuführen, die mir in Tolkiens - ich bin versucht zu sagen - Rassenkunde angelegt scheint.
> 
> Elben werden z.B. als total abgehobene, aetherische Geschöpfe beschrieben, die sich hauptsächlich zu den schönen Künsten hingezogen fühlen. Ich glaube, keine der Kreaturen Mittelerdes sind - im Tolkien-Canon - so absolut asexuell wie Elben. Dass die mal einen über den Durst trinken, ist quasi schon das Ultimum im Bereich körperliche Vergnügungen.  
> Hobbit wenden dagegen offensichtlich den Großteil ihrer libidinösen Energie für Essen auf. Und vielleicht noch ein bisschen für nette Lieder und unterhaltsame Geschichten, und für ein gemütliches Zuhause vesteht sich. Das ist eine deutlich kleinbürgerlichere Herangehensweise ans Leben als die Elben so an den Tag legen.  
> Die Zwerge dagegen wirken im Vergleich wie die Proletarier von Mittelerde: sie scheuen sich nicht vor harter körperlicher Arbeit, arbeiten als Minenarbeiter und Handwerker, und ihre Freizeitbeschäftigungen scheinen wenig elaboriert, dafür aber Spaß zu machen. :) Wer so isst und so trinkt, hat evtl. genauso Sex. Das ist zumindest meine Unterstellung mit der ich hier arbeite. Ich dachte, der Kontrast könnte ganz reizvoll sein.
> 
> In diesem Sinne auch die **\\\CONTENT WARNING//** fürs 1. Kapitel: Achtung, es gibt explizite Szenen!! Der beschriebene Sex ist ein bisschen grob, leichte D/s-Wendung, große Gefühle auf Bilbos Seite, spontane Lust bei Thorin. Und bevor ich's vergesse, das wurde schon mal bemängelt: es kommt kurz eine Hobbit-Frau (OFC) in einer sexuellen (nichtgrafischen) Situation vor. Ihr seid gewarnt, Het-HasserInnen! ;)  
>  Falls was fehlt, lasst es mich wissen.

_Es ist eine kalte Nacht auf dem Carrock und während die Gefolgschaft von Thorin Eichenschild in Irmos Armen liegt, findet Bilbo keine Ruhe..._

Mittsommer oder nicht, es ist bitterkalt in den Bergen. Jeder Atemzug dampft von seinen Lippen wie kleine Pfeifenrauch-Wölkchen: flüchtiger silberner Nebel der innerhalb von Momenten verpufft. Er hat bereits Stunden damit verbracht sie anzustarren, darüber zu staunen wie sie die Sterne verdunkeln und die totale Schwärze zwischen ihnen vernebeln - bis sie plötzlich vergehen als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Und während all dieser Zeit versuchte er nicht zu denken, jeden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er inhalierte die dünne Luft in der vagen Hoffnung, ihre scharfe Kälte möge sein Hirn einfrieren und es so daran hindern, diese lebhaften, beunruhigenden Bilder zu erzeugen. Er stellte sich vor, all die Leere der Welt in sich aufzusaugen, ihr seinen Geist zu überlassen, während er selbst in einen Zustand vorübergehender Nichtexistenz glitte. Nur für diese eine Nacht. Nur bis der Morgen dämmerte und die Macht der Träume in ihre Schranken wies.

Aber der Plan ging nicht auf. In seinem Inneren ist er immer noch ganz kribbelig, aufgeregt und unruhig. Ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl breitet sich in ihm aus und wärmt seine Glieder. Er möchte es in die Welt hinaus schreien und über die Gipfel der Berge: Er ist verliebt, verliebt in Thorin Eichenschild.

Er weiß natürlich, dass Thorin seine Gefühle nicht erwidern wird. Schließlich ist der Zwerg alles, wovon er selbst nur träumen kann: edel und mutig und stark. Ein Wesen vom Schicksal berührt und getrieben von Ergeiz. Er ist dazu bestimmt, sein Volk in die verlorene Heimat zurückzuführen und zu vergangener Größe. Er wird als König unter dem Berg herrschen, mächtigster der Zwerge in Mittelerde. Gewiss gibt es eine Zwergenprinzessin, die ihm versprochen ist, eine zukünftige Gemahlin ebenbürtig an Adel und Stolz. Aber Bilbo hat bereits entschieden, dass das keine Rolle spielt. Er wird seinen König trotzdem lieben, wird nicht auf Erfüllung oder Belohnung hoffen, sondern tun, was auch immer von ihm erwartet wird, ungeachtet jeder Gefahr.

Doch so demütig und bescheiden Bilbo sich in seiner neu-gefundenen Leidenschaft wähnt, er sammelt jeden Eindruck Thorins, dessen er habhaft werden kann, und hebt ihn in seiner mentalen Speisekammer der Leckerbissen sorgfältig auf. Er erinnert die Stärke seines Arms, das tiefe Grollen seiner Stimme, den Duft seines Haars...

Erst der vergangene Tag hat seinen geheimen Hort der Phantasien reichlich mit Nachschub versorgt. Óin ließ Thorin für eine medizinische Untersuchung entkleiden - und was für ein gar merkwürdiges Ritual diese Untersuchung gewesen war! Anfangs hatte Thorin Óins Bitte, seine Rüstung und sein Gewand abzulegen, vehement abgelehnt; mit Händen und Füßen hatte er sich geweigert, den zwergischen Heiler einen Blick auf seinen geschundenen Körper werfen zu lassen. Doch dann sagte Balin etwas in Khuzdûl, das wie ein Echo erst von Dwalin, dann von der ganzen Gefolgschaft aufgenommen wurde, und ihr Anführer gab nach, wenn auch nur widerwillig.

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene stand er starr wie eine Statue, während Kíli und Fíli mit flinken Fingern die Verschlüsse seiner Kleidung lösten, Gürtel aufschnallten und Bänder entknoteten. Stück für Stück entledigten sie ihren Onkel der Kleidung, bis sie schließlich Haut freilegten. Und Bilbos Mund wurde ganz trocken vor Aufregung, denn Thorin Eichenschilds Körper war genauso majestätisch wie er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte: Er sah aus wie aus Stahl geschmiedet oder aus Stein gemeißelt, Glieder von der Arbeit gehärtet, beeindruckend wie die Muskeln sich unter der hellgoldenen Haut spannten. Das Haar seines Barts erstreckte sich über die breite Brust hinunter, wo es dichter wuchs, so dicht, dass es bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit zu Fell aufzuweisen begann, gerade und weich wie es war; darunter dünnte es zu einem schmalen, delikaten Pfad aus, der über einen durchtrainierten Bauch abwärts führte und schließlich in einer weiteren pelzigen Insel zwischen stämmigen Beinen mündete. Bilbo erlaubte sich nicht, seinen Blick dort verweilen zu lassen, aber wann immer er danach seine Augen schloss, konnte er sich an diesen Teil von Thorins Körper genauso gut erinnern wie an jeden anderen. Der Anblick war als in seine Netzhaut gebrannt und hätte ihn jemand nach einer Definition von Stärke und Kraft gefragt, hätte er zweifellos den Körperbau des Zwergenkönigs genannt.

Begierig folgten seine Augen Óins Händen, die ihren Anführer nach gebrochenen Knochen abtasteten und auf Wunden untersuchten, die man nähen oder verbinden müsste. Vorsichtig wanderten die Finger des Heilers über die blutunterlaufene Haut, über die vielen weißen Narben und die seltsamen Zeichen, die mit braun-schwarzer Tinte in sie geritzt waren. Es sah aus als prägte er sich eine Karte mit seinen Fingerkuppen ein, und Bilbo wünschte, er selbst könne Thorin so berühren, den Schmerz wegstreicheln, oder gar wegküssen und -lecken.

Während er noch dieser Fantasie nachhing, traten Ori und Bofur nach vorn. Ori hielt eine kleine Schüssel mit sorgfältig angewärmtem Wasser, und seine Hände zitterten leicht vor Nervosität. Doch Bofur, fröhlich wie eh und je, berührte sein Handgelenk in einer beruhigenden Geste und lächelte, bevor er ein Stück Tuch in die Schale dippte und behutsam begann, Dreck, Blut und Schweiß von Thorins Haut zu reiben. Er schien kein bisschen nervös, im Gegenteil, er sah aus als hätte er das bereits früher getan, unzählige Male vielleicht. And als ihn sein Weg tiefer und tiefer führte, flüsterte er leise etwas, das Thorins steinerne Miene aufhellte und seine Mundwinkel amüsiert zucken ließ.

Als er die Vertrautheit zwischen den Zwergen bemerkte und sich prompt sein Magen zu einem kleinen Klumpen geronnener Eifersucht ballte, begann es Bilbo zu dämmern, dass er dem Verhältnis der Zwerge nie viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Ihre Beziehungen schienen so simpel und offensichtlich. Irgendwie waren sie alle blutsverwandt und darüberhinaus gruppierten sie sich nach Alter oder Beruf oder Status. Nichts worüber sich gelohnt hätte, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Aber er hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie Thorin da hineinpasste. Vielleicht weil er sich zurückgezogen hatte, wann immer sich die Möglichkeit bot und er Stunden damit verbrachte, vor sich hinzubrüten, nur um dann finster dreinblickend Befehle zu bellen. Aber war das nicht, was Anführer taten? War Strenge und Enthaltsamkeit nicht einfach Teil ihrer Bürde?

Doch die Art wie Bofur ihn anfasste, sprach Bände, erzählte von Intimität und Trost, sogar Zärtlichkeit. Es erklärte auch weshalb Bofur der Gefolgschaft beigetreten war. Bilbo hatte ihn bereits früher gefragt und Bofur hatte mit Scherzen über Freibier geantwortet und damit, dass er sein Glück finden wolle. Nun schien es, als habe er diese Glück vielleicht schon gefunden und Bilbos Eingeweide brannten vor Neid bei der Vorstellung, wie Bofur Thorins Körper auf intimere Weise huldigte. Und er konnte nicht anders als sich selbst an seine Stelle zu wünschen, und der Gedanke war genug um seine Ohren rot glühen zu lassen wie Kohlen.

Den Rest der Zeremonie konzentrierte er sich auf seine Atmung und darauf Lieder und Gedichte und Rezepte in seinem Kopf aufzusagen. Nichtsdestotrotz sammelte sich die Enttäuschung wie Säure in seiner Magengrube, als die Zwerge Thorin wieder in seine mitternachtsblaue Tunika hüllten, die seinen wohlgeformten Körper vor den Blicken des Hobbits verbarg.  
Sein Anblick blieb jedoch genauso lebhaft in Bilbos Gedanken, genau wie er es erwartet hat. Es ist der Grund, warum er jetzt keinen Schlaf findet. Alles woran er denken kann, ist dass Thorin keinen Steinwurf entfernt von ihm ruht, nur bedeckt von feinem Leinen und weichen Fellen. Und er kann den Wunsch nicht unterdrücken, ihn anzusehen, ihn zu beobachten, während er schläft. Und so schlüpft Bilbo unter seinen warmen Decken hervor und, leichtfüßig wie nur ein Hobbit es vermag, macht er sich auf den Weg über die schlafenden Zwerge hinweg zur anderen Seite des Lagers.

***

 

Eine eiskalte Brise fegt von den Höhen herunter und lässt die Flammen noch ein letztes Mal auf der Glut tanzen. Thorins Augen folgen den Funken auf ihrer kurzen Reise in die Nacht. Wie hell sie erstrahlen, kurz bevor sie vergehen, denkt er. Genau wie das Leben der Sterblichen sich in der Geschichte spiegelt, für einen Moment leuchtet es so klar wie die Sterne am Himmel, nur um einen Augenblick später für immer zu erlöschen. Er hat Männer so fallen sehen, Schwert in der Hand, am größten im Moment des Untergangs, und er hat immer gehofft, auch ihn würde eines Tages dieses Schicksal ereilen – einen Tod zu sterben, der seinen Weg in die Lieder und Sagen seines Volkes fände, genauso erinnert zu werden wie die Helden von einst.

Und nun trägt es sich zu, dass diese Geschichte ewigen Ruhmes, seine Reise zum Einsamen Berg für immer verbunden sein wird mit den Taten eines kleinen Hobbits, der in einem Akt furchtlosen Heldenmuts zu seiner Rettung eilte und sein Leben vor Wargs und Orks rettete. So unwahrscheinlich es auch schien, solche Tapferkeit von einem zerbrechlichen und gutmütigen Wesen wie Bilbo Beutlin zu erwarten, der sich nicht einmal in seinen wildesten Träumen für einen Krieger gehalten hätte – im Augenblick der Not zögerte er nicht, Haut und Haar zu riskieren und damit ein und für allemal jeden Vorwurf der Feigheit zum Schweigen gebracht.

Thorin schämt sich noch immer für seine abweisende Haltung gegenüber dem Halbling. Zu Anfang gefiel ihm Gandalfs Idee, einen Hobbit als Einbrecher anzustellen, nicht im Geringsten. Er sah die Bewohner des Auenlandes als kleingeistiges Völkchen, das seine eigene Bequemlichkeit über alles andere schätzte und stets bemüht war, sich nicht in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten verwickeln zu lassen. Das Leben von Hobbits war bestimmt von unbedeutenden, prosaischen Prinzipien, bar jeder Ehre und Leidenschaft und Loyalität. Dieser eine Hobbit schien keine Ausnahme. Weder war er an Entbehrung oder körperliche Anstrengung gewöhnt, noch konnte er mit einer Waffe umgehen. Thorin konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, weshalb der Zauberer darauf bestand, eine solche Person mit auf ein derart gefährliches Unterfangen zu nehmen. Es war vorherzusehen, dass er eine Last sein würde, im günstigsten Fall nur ein Klotz am Bein, im schlimmsten ihr Untergang. Doch schlussendlich gab er Tharkûns Wünschen nach.

In den folgenden Wochen versuchte er halbherzig seine Zweifel zu begraben, aber je weiter sie ihre Reise führte, desto mehr begann ihn die Anwesenheit des Hobbits zu stören und während er nicht genau sagen konnte weshalb, nahm seine Geduld jeden Tag etwas ab. Als ob seine Nerven nicht sowieso schon blank gelegen hätten, als ob er nicht sowieso schwer zu tragen gehabt hätte an der Verantwortung für das Leben seiner Gefährten, für die Zukunft seines Volks. Er konnte sich keine Nachsicht leisten oder eine beständige Sorge um das Wohlergehen des Halblings und es schien nur allzu nahe liegend, einen guten Teil aller Probleme und Schwierigkeiten dem Hobbit zuzuschreiben.

Trotzdem war er offensichtlich der einzige, der das tat. Widerwillig stellte er fest, dass seine Gefährten recht gut mit dem Halbling zurecht kamen, der sich in der Tat als durchaus umgänglicher Geselle herausstellte – wenn man einmal von seiner pingeligen Seite und seltsamen Bedürfnissen – wie beispielsweise Taschentüchern - absah.

Nun, nach eingehender Überlegung, beginnt Thorin langsam zu verstehen, was ihn die ganze Zeit störte: jedes Mal wenn er Bilbo ansieht, sieht er ein einfaches, ein friedliches Leben, unbeschwert von Verantwortung und Verlust, erhascht er einen Blick auf was sein eigenes Leben hätte sein können, hätte es den Drachen nie gegeben.

In dieser Hinsicht erinnert ihn Bilbo an glücklichere Tage, als er ein junger Zwergenprinz war, kaum jenseits der Adoleszenz, unbekümmert, unverantwortlich und immer zu Streichen aufgelegt, genau wie nun seine Neffen. Damals, als sein Großvater Thrór noch am Leben gewesen war und König unterm Berg, hatte er weder Krieg noch Tod gekannt.

Um genauer zu sein, erinnert ihn Bilbo an ein Halbling-Mädchen, das er einst kannte, in der Stadt Thal. Ihr Name war Ruby. Ein hübsches Mädchen mit Lippen wie Rosenblüten, rot wie ihr Name versprache, und einer Mähne von gold-braunen Locken, die kein bisschen weniger widerspenstig waren als Bilbos. Thorin erinnert sich an die sanfte Kurve ihrer Hüften und die rosigen Spitzen ihrer kecken kleinen Brüste und wenn er die Augen schließt, kann er ihr Lachen hören, hell und klar wie ein Bächlein in den Bergen.

Er war trunken von Wein und Pfeifengras und Musik in der Nacht, als sie zum ersten Mal seine Hand nahm. „Kommt mit mir, mein Prinz“, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und ohne Fragen folgte er ihr hinaus in den Garten und hinunter zu den blühenden Kirschbäumen. Weiß leuchteten die Blüten im Licht der blauen Stunde, als zierliche Finger begannen die Verschlüsse seines Gewands zu öffnen; und er bewunderte ihre Gewandtheit und ihr Geschick.

“Ich muss träumen…” sagte er, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Summen, das tief in seiner Kehle vibrierte und er schnappte nach Luft, als ihre Hände über seine Brust glitten, über harten Muskel und empfindliche Haut.

“Wie schön Ihr seid, mein Prinz”, murmelte sie, ihr Tonfall voller Bewunderung und Verlangen, und als sie durch dunkle Wimpern zu ihm aufsah, konnte er nicht anders als das Kompliment zurückzugeben, hold und zart und feingliedrig wie sie war, so wenig wie ein Zwerg, männlich oder weiblich. Und dann küsste er sie, seine Lippen hart und fordernd auf ihrem gefügigen Mund.

In dieser Nacht ritt sie ihn, eben dort unter den Kirschbäumen, bis die Sonne im Osten aufging und er einschlief, völlig verausgabt und ungemein glücklich.

Über die Jahre wiederholte er diesen Moment noch oft in Gedanken. Es hatte noch andere Begegnungen mit Ruby gegeben, jede für sich eine wunderbare Reise in köstliche Gefilde, aber keine ist ihm so gegenwärtig geblieben wie ihre erste. Noch Jahrzehnte später, dachte er in langen und einsamen Nächten sehnsüchtig an die Magie dieses Frühlingsmorgens zurück, an ihre pralle, nackte Haut und wie sie sich auf ihm bewegt hatte, eine Göttin von Vergnügen und Wollust. In seiner Phantasie reiste er zurück zu dieser vollkommenen Stunde, wenn immer ihm Welt unerträglich und kalt schien. Genau wie jetzt, da der Frost sich heranschleicht, sich unter Felle und Decken stielt und an seinen sowieso schon mitgenommenen Gliedern nagt.

Thorin versucht mit den üblichen Bildern die vertraute Wärme heraufzubeschwören, aber es ist nicht Ruby, die er sieht, es ist sein Meisterdieb, und er stöhnt. Es scheint eine dumme Ideen, aber es ist schon zu spät, den Effekt zu unterdrücken, den der Gedanke mit sich bringt und widerwillig lässt er sich in die Vorstellung fallen. Seine Hände schlüpfen wie von selbst unter seine Tunika und gleiten über seine Brust, folgen der Fährte von Haaren, hinunter, immer hinunter.

***

 

Bilbos Pfad mäandert zwischen Bettlagern und Schlafenden, so leichtfüßig bewegt sich der Hobbit, dass niemand aufwacht oder sich auch nur im Schlaf bewegt. Auf der anderen Seite des Lagers, wo der Felsvorsprung sich gegen die Steilwand des Berges schmiegt, ruht Thorin neben dem sterbenden Feuer, dessen Glut kaum ausreicht um seine Züge zu erkennen. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, doch seine Lippen öffnen in einem stillen, sinnlichen Stöhnen. Jeder Grimm, jede Härte sind aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und wäre Bilbo dem Zwerg nicht bereits verfallen, wäre es jetzt um ihn geschehen.

Begierig saugt er den Anblick in sich auf, wie seidig das Haar auf Thorins Schultern fällt und sich mit den wertvollen Pelzen vermischt, und wie das letzte Licht des Feuers seine Haut golden färbt. Und dann, endlich, bemerkt er die Bewegung von Thorins Händen unter den Decken und das mentale Bild, wie sie entschlossen und zielstrebig über sein Geschlecht gleiten, lässt seine Hobbit-Knie ganz weich werden. Die spitzen Ohren glühen förmlich, als er sich auf die Knie fallen lässt, gebannt von diesem Zusammentreffen von Wirklichkeit und Vorstellung.

Bilbo ist unschlüssig, ob es Verlegenheit oder Erregung ist, die sein Blut wärmt und den Leib erhitzt, denn der schneidenden Kälte zum Trotz, ist ihm plötzlich kochend heiß und er kann nicht anders als zuzusehen, wie der starke Körper sich in der Berührung der eigenen Hand verliert und wie sich das Gesicht in einer Grimasse der Lust verzerrt. Er bemerkt kaum wie ihm der Anblick den Atem verschlägt, während der Zwergenprinz lauter und lauter atmet und Bilbo sich vorstellt, was unter den Decken vor sich geht, die ihm den Blick versperren.

Der Gedanke muss ihm ein klitzekleines Wimmern entlockt haben, denn plötzlich ist der Zauber gebrochen, Thorin reißt die Augen auf und greift nach Orcrist, das zu seiner Seite unter den Fellen liegt. Derart angespannt und kampfbereit ist der Zwerg sogar noch beeindruckender und Bilbo wünscht, seine Beine würden ihn hinweg tragen, um der peinlichen Situation zu entkommen, aber er ist wie angewurzelt. Alles was er zu bewegen fähig ist, sind seine Augen und verlegen senkt er den Blick.

Dadurch entgeht ihm wie Thorins Miene sich von Erschrecken über leichtes Erstaunen in ein amüsiertes Grinsen verwandelt. „Meister Beutlin“, spricht er in einer Stimme so tief wie die Höhlen von Khazad-dûm, seine Belustigung darin kaum auffälliger als ein Rinnsal unter Schotter. „Ist es im Auenland üblich, mitten in der Nacht um eine Audienz zu ersuchen?“

„Entschuldigt, ich hatte nicht die Absicht… ich wollte nicht…“, stammelt der Hobbit, seine Augen immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Unter Zwergen würde ein solch später Besuch Beweggründe vermuten lassen, die die meisten Hobbits für unschicklich hielten“, sagt Thorin. „Oder so wurde es mir gesagt.“

Bilbo sieht auf, überrascht von der unerwarteten Entwicklung, die die Dinge zu nehmen scheinen. „Was meint Ihr?“, fragt er verdutzt. Thorins Miene ist milde und dennoch ernst. Es ist Bilbos liebster Ausdruck, denn er ist selten wie Gold und Geschmeide. Bisher hat er ihn nur zu sehen bekommen, wenn der Zwerg von vergangenen, glücklicheren Tagen erzählte, und nun gilt er allein ihm.

“Kommt her.” Thorin klopft leicht auf die Stelle, die in einem richtigen Bett seinen Rand markierte. „Ich will meine Männer nicht mit Geschichten von Hobbit Sitten wecken, wenn sie endlich zur Ruhe gefunden haben“, fügt er hinzu.

Bilbo schlurft näher, ein wenig verwirrt von der Einladung, aber Thorins Blick scheint gütig genug, um sie anzunehmen. Dennoch zittern seine Finger vor Nervosität, als er sich auf den bezeichneten Platz niederlässt, dem Zwerg so nahe, dass er die Kräuter der Salben riechen kann, die Bofur aufgetragen hat, aber auch Thorins eigenen Geruch, vertraut und fremd zugleich. Und der Hobbit fühlt sich ganz schwach vor Aufregung und Sehnsucht.

Thorin jedoch ist gleichmütig wie eh und je und seine Stimme ist ruhig als er beginnt zu sprechen. „Vor langer Zeit, als ich noch ein sehr junger Zwerg war und mein Großvater Thrór über Erebor herrschte, kannte ich eine Maid mit dem Namen Ruby. Sie war ein entzückendes Geschöpf, belesen und klug und weitgereist, obwohl sie kaum älter war als ich zu der Zeit. Ihr Vater war ein Halblingskaufmann aus Bree, der sie mit auf seine Reisen genommen hatte. Nach seinem allzu frühen Tod kam sie nach Thal, am Fuße des Einsamen Berges. Balín, der damals mein Lehrer war, engagierte sie als Mentorin, um mir die Sitten und Gebräuche anderer Völker näher zu bringen. Sie erklärte mir, dass die Elben die geistigen Vergnügungen der Fleischeslust vorziehen und auch wie Hobbits sich den Hof machen, mit Geduld und Gedichten… Wenn es darum geht, jemanden zu finden, mit dem sie ihr Bett teilen wollen, seine sie ganz und gar nicht wie Zwerge, sagte sie mir, weder unverblümt noch zielstrebig, sondern behutsam und geduldig. Jemandes Nähe zu genießen, ohne Absicht von Partnerschaft und Heirat zu verfolgen, gelte als unschicklich, erzählte mir Ruby. Es fiel mir nicht leicht, das zu verstehen, denn mein Volk ist viel pragmatischer in diesen Belangen. Wir nehmen wonach uns verlangt, ohne Skrupel und Reue, und wir versprechen nicht mehr als das Vergnügen des Aktes selbst.“

Bilbo weiß nicht wo er hinsehen oder was er sagen soll, als Thorin fortfährt. „Wenn also ein Zwerg in der tiefsten Nacht zu mir käme, würde ich annehmen, er käme um mein Bett zu teilen. Aber welchen Reim mache ich mir auf den Besuch eines Hobbits?“

Das folgende Schweigen speist sich halb aus Belustigung, halb aus Verlegenheit. Während Thorin auf eine Antwort wartet, wünscht sich Bilbo der Boden täte sich auf, um ihn zu verschlucken. Er kämpfte lieber gegen einen Ork als sein Gefühle zu enthüllen, die nach so viel nüchterner Pragmatik noch rührseliger erscheinen.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe gar nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht“, sagt Bilbo schließlich ausweichend, unfähig seine Wünsche zu gestehen.

„Zu schade“, sagt Thorin. Seine Stimme ist noch heiserer als sonst. „Denn ein besagtes Angebot war ziemlich genau, was ich erwartet habe, als Ihr mich vorher so unhöflich unterbrochen habt.“ Seine Hand erhebt sich um eine Strähne aus der Stirn des Hobbits und sorgfältig hinter eins seiner spitzen Ohr zu streichen. Thorin beugt sich vor und flüstert: „Sie hatte das gleiche widerspenstige Haar. Die gleiche Locken, von der gleiche Farbe. Seidig anzufassen. So seidig, dass man seine Hände darin versenken möchte und sich verlieren in seiner Weichheit.”

Obwohl es nur Worte sind – die starken Finger verweilen nicht – kann Bilbo ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass…“ Er kann es nicht über sich bringen, es auszusprechen, kann nicht um eine weitere Berührung bitten. Stattdessen starrt er auf seine Hände, die er nervös in seinem Schoß gefaltet hat.

Nach einem Moment der Stille sieht er auf, nur um festzustellen, dass ihn Thorin genau beobachtet, mit unbeirrtem Blick und einer Miene, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hat, so voll von… Zärtlichkeit.

„Ich habe die leidenschaftliche Tapferkeit gesehen, die Ihr so erfolgreich vor jedermann versteckt, auch vor Euch selbst, Bilbo Beutlin. Ich habe Eurem Akt von Mut beigewohnt, der nicht einfach soldatischem Pflichtgefühl zugeschrieben werden kann, der Loyalität eines Verwandten oder dem Heldenmut eines Kriegers. Ich kenne diese Art von Ergebenheit und ich weiß um ihre Herkunft. Also, seid so kühn und gesteht Eure Gefühle. Es ist keine Schande.“

“Ich bin nicht… Ich habe nie…” sagt Bilbo und vermeidet Thorin anzusehen. Die Situation wird ihm minütlich unangenehmer und er fühlt sich gefangen in seiner eigenen Unsicherheit. Aber ist dies nicht genau das, was er sich stets erträumt hatte? Der Hobbit saugt seine Lunge voll mit der frostigen Luft, konzentriert sich auf das Brennen, das ihn wieder zu Sinnen bringen soll. Dann nimmt er allen Mut zusammen, den er in seinem kleinen Herz finden kann.

“Können wir nicht einfach so tun, als sei ich ein Zwerg?”, sagt er und als Thorin leise lacht, fährt er fort. “Ich meine, ich werde nicht auf Geduld bestehen oder Poesie oder gar Partnerschaft. Ihr könnte so zielstrebig und zweckgerichtet sein wie Ihr wollt, ich habe nichts einzuwenden gegen…“

„… das einfache Vergnügen des Aktes?” Thorin vervollständigt den Satz für ihn und in seiner Stimme liegt ein Versprechen, das Schauer über Bilbos Wirbelsäule prickeln lässt. Thorins Hand findet ihren Weg zurück in die Locken des Hobbits und er zieht ihn näher, in einen Kuss.

Der Kuss ist gar nicht wie Bilbo ihn sich, nach dieser langen Ouvertüre von Höflichkeiten und, nun ja, Geduld, vorgestellt hat. Sein altes, bequemes Hobbit-Selbst – nennt es die Beutlin-Seite, wenn ihr wollt – schreckt zurück vor der rohen Gewalt der zwergischen Lippen, der Heftigkeit mit der die Zunge Einlass in seinen Mund fordert. Es liegt keine Poesie darin, nur ungezähmte Leidenschaft und er erinnert sich der Warnung, die sich in Thorins Worten verbarg, und auch der Tatsache, dass er den Zwerg dabei unterbrochen hat, wie er sich selbst befriedigte. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen Ansturm zwergischen Begehrens ertragen kann und er zittert angesichts der Grobheit, mit der Finger seine Kleidung aufreißen und unbarmherzig nach bloßer Haut tasten, die Fingerkuppen rau auf seinem nackten Fleisch. Doch dann brummt Thorin, tief in seiner Brust. Es ist ein animalisches Geräusch, das über Bilbos Körper läuft wie eine imaginäre Liebkosung. Das unterdrückte Begehren von Monaten und Jahren beginnt sich in seinem Inneren zu sammeln, eine Hitze, die - erst einmal erwacht - ihn Thorins leidenschaftlicher Berührung gefügig macht.

Als stumpfe Fingernägel über seine Brust kratzen, entringt sich ihm ein so schamloses Stöhnen, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Nur Augenblicke vorher wäre er bei dem Gedanken allein furchtbar rot geworden, aber nun, da er von einem Zwerg in Besitz genommen wird, da dieser so absolut und unhinterfragbar die Führung an sich reißt, erlaubt sich Bilbo, sich in seinen Empfinden zu verlieren, unterwirft sich dieser mächtigen und wundervollem Kreatur mit Haut und Haar.

Seine Hände schlüpfen wie von selbst unter Thorins Gewand und vorsichtig wandern sie über die Haut, erforschen die Landschaft von Muskeln. Noch nie hat er ähnliches gespürt: wären da nicht die kaum verschorften Wunden und behaarte Stellen, er könnte schwören, er berührte warmen, vollkommen glatten Stein. Der Begriff „Zwerg“ straft die Essenz dieses Wesens Lügen – nichts ist klein an dem Mann und Bilbo gelobt, gleichsam von Erfurcht wie Bewunderung gepackt, diese kraftstrotzenden Körperlichkeit nicht länger in den Worten der Allgemeinen Sprache zu denken, sondern ihn so zu nennen, wie es die Zwerge selbst tun: Khuzd.

Der Zwerg hat aufgehört ihn zu küssen und lehnt sich nun in Bilbos Handflächen. Offensichtlich genießt er die Sanftheit der Berührung, und dennoch sieht er den Halbling fragend an. „Vergebt mir“, sagt er. „Ruby hat mich die Zärtlichkeit der Hobbits gelehrt, sie war eine gute Lehrerin, aber das ist lange her und ich habe um Eure Sitten vergessen.“

„Schon in Ordnung“, murmelt Bilbo. „Ich hab' Euch ja gebeten mich wie einen Zwerg zu behandeln. Und das habt Ihr getan. Außerdem sind wir Hobbits stärker als wir aussehen, ich bin nicht aus Zucker.

Und nun ist es an ihm, seine Finger in langes, rabenschwarzes Haar zu schlingen und Thorin in einen Kuss zu ziehen. Es ist ein zärtlicherer, süßerer Kuss, sanfte Berührung von Mündern und tanzende Zungen, keine Zähne, nur vorsichtig nippende Lippen. Thorin spielt eine Weile mit, aber als Bilbos Hand seinen Schwanz findet, der nicht weniger hart ist als der Rest seines Körpers, ist es vorbei mit den liebevollen Küssen. Ein gutturales Geräusch entkommt seiner Kehle, mehr hungriges Knurren als Keuchen oder Stöhnen. Seine Lippen gleiten über den bartlosen Kiefer des Hobbits, dann über seinen Hals, beißen und saugen. Beinahe grausam graben sich seine Finger in das üppige Hobbitfleisch, als Bilbo seine Hand um den dicken Schaft schließt und sie über die seidige Haut führt.

Thorin dringt und stößt in die geschlossenen Finger, ungeduldig, begierig nach mehr Reibung, während seine eigene Hand sich den Weg durch die Unterkleider des Hobbits bahnt und schließlich seine Erektion von ihren Fesseln befreit. Wie ein Spiegelbild Bilbos schließt sich seine Faust um das Hobbit-Glied, doch viel vorsichtiger als der Hobbit erwartet hat, die schwieligen Finger üben genau die richtige Menge Druck auf sein hartes Fleisch aus und unwillkürlich wimmert er, hoch und kaum hörbar. Doch Thorins Gehör ist der Laut der Lust nicht entgangen, wie auch? Sind sie sich doch nun so nahe, dass man kaum noch feststellen kann, wo der eine aufhört und der andere beginnt! Und Bilbo fühlt wie der zwergische Schwanz in seiner kleinen Hand zuckt vor Erregung. Er stöhnt noch einmal, lauter diesmal, mit einer kalkulierten Menge Wollust gemischt, und erneut wird er mit einem Beben des harten Schafts in seinen Fingern belohnt.

Thorins Mund kräuselt sich in ein zufriedenes Grinsen gegen den zarten Hals des Hobbits und er lässt seine freie Hand besitzergreifend über die erhitzte, haarlose Brust wandern. Ein recht kräftiges Streichen über das geschwollene Fleisch in seiner Hand in Verbindung mit einem Kniff in eine Brustwarze bringt ihm ein weiteres wollüstiges Wimmern ein, das das Blut in seinen Lenden zum Pochen bringt.

“Wenn Ihr nicht still bleiben könnt, Meister Einbrecher, muss ich Euch wohl einen Grund geben zu schreien“, flüstert er in des Hobbits Ohr. „Wie würde es Euch gefallen, wenn ich Euch einfach nähme, schnell und hart und ohne Gnade.“ Eine leere Drohung. Er weiß, dass er das alles nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten kann, es ist lange her, dass er der Fleischeslust nachgab, und sein Körper seht sich nach Erlösung. Und auch Bilbo zittert schon unter seinen Händen, nicht vor Kälte oder Nervosität diesmal, sondern vor Erregung; doch er ist sich sicher, dass er bald weitere Gelegenheit haben wird, ihm verzweifelte Geräusche der Lust zu entlocken, und aus Bilbos Reaktion lässt sich schließen, dass er nur zu gerne gibt, was Thorin von ihm verlangt: seine Augen sind weit, seine Miene verzückt.

Thorin lässt nicht von ihm ab, und bald vergräbt der Hobbit den Kopf in Thorins kräftiger Schulter, verliert sich in der Liebkosung. Er keucht nach Luft und windet sich im gleichen Rhythmus, mit dem sich ihre Hände bewegen. Thorin hält ihn fest, gegen seine Brust gepresst, sein Daumen zeichnet Kreise auf seiner glatten, feuchten Eichel und der Hobbit tut es ihm gleich. Thorin flucht leise, Schimpfwörter auf Khuzdûl, die sogar Dwalin rot werden ließen, und er zischt wütend, als Bilbos Griff um seinen Schwanz plötzlich stockt und erschlafft.

„Mach weiter, Hobbit“, knurrt er aber Bilbo hat bereits losgelassen, sein Körper erbeb in orgasmischen Schocks und sein Samen ergießt sich heiß über die zwergischen Finger, bevor ihn alle Anspannung verlässt und er sich gegen Thorins massiven Körper fallen lässt.

„Verzeiht“, murmelt er schläfrig. „Erlaubt mir einen Augenblick…“

Thorin greift unsanft die Schultern des Hobbits und schüttelt ihn - wenig zärtlich. „Wagt es nicht jetzt einzuschlafen!“ Seine Stimme ist so hart und ungeduldig wie die Erektion, die zwischen seinen Beinen pocht. Doch sein Unmut ist unnötig, denn der Halbling senkt bereits folgsam den Kopf und beugt sich über seinen Schoß. Seine Zunge leckt genüsslich über die Eichel bevor begierige Lippen sich um den Schaft schließen und Bilbo so enthusiastisch an ihm saugt wie an einem Lutscher aus Sandigmanns Süßwarenladen.

Nun ist es an dem Zwerg sich nach Halt umzusehen, denn es fühlt sich an als schmelze er unter Bilbos Mund. Er lehnt sich zurück, stabilisiert sich mit den Händen und beobachtet voller Staunen, wie der Hobbitkopf sich hebt und senkt, ein beständiger, quälender Rhythmus, der sich gut, ach so gut anfühlt. Er sieht zu, wie sein mächtiger Schwanz die Hobbitlippen dehnt, wie er in der köstlichen Enge des Mundes verschwindet, heiß und nass. Dann schlingen sich Bilbos Finger um die Wurzel und beginnen eine Bewegung die dem Rhythmus seines Saugens folgt. Thorins Lust windet sich in seinem Inneren wie flüssiges Gold, das anfängt zu kochen und zu blubbern und seine Glieder beginnen zu zittern mit den Vorboten seiner Erlösung. Aber der Hobbit saugt und küsst und leckt und erst als er wieder aufstöhnt vor Lust, spannt sich Thorins Körper an. Seine Muskeln ziehen sich zusammen und seine Hüften zucken und dann ist der kleine Tod bei ihm.

Die Zeit scheint stillzustehen, als er sich von der Welle fortspülen lässt, die diesen Moment der Wonne mit der Selbstauflösung, der ewigen Leere jenseits verbindet. Er lässt sich von ihr tragen wie ein Funke vom Wind, während sein Begehren noch einmal aufflammt, sein Körper bäumt sich zu Stein und Fels, und dann kommt er, heftig und salzig, in den gefügigen Hobbitmund, der gierig schluckt und der ihn verschlingen würde, wenn er nur könnte, und in diesem Moment würde er es erlauben.

Als die Zuckungen schließlich abebben und verblassen, wird sein starker Körper schwer wie Stein und die Müdigkeit drückt ihn nieder mit bleierner Macht. Er schläft schon beinahe, als der den widerstandslosen Hobbit in seine Arme und unter die flauschigen Felle zieht, eine große Hand besitzergreifend auf das zarte Fleisch gelegt. Er kuschelt sich an ihn, die Nase in den seidigen Locken und atmet noch einmal tief ein, bevor er ihn der Schlaf übermannt.

Nur wenige Schritte entfernt, lehnt Dwalin behaglich gegen einen großen Felsen, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen, und weit im Osten dämmert ein neuer Tag über dem Einsamen Berg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab' dieses Kapitel vor fast zwei Jahren geschrieben, also lange bevor der zweite Film rauskam. Die Beschreibung von Beorns Haus lehnt sich entsprechend ans Buch an, in dem selbige nicht nur so eine armselige Hütte ist, sondern ein ganzes Anwesen. Aus technischen Gründen ließe sich das jetzt nur noch mit extrem viel Aufwand umschreiben - und dazu bin ich zu faul. Ich bitte also um Nachsicht für szenische Film-Inkompatibilität. ;)
> 
> Bitte vorher lesen:  
> Diese Geschichte enthält graphische Szenen, in denen es zwar einvernehmlich aber durchaus eher rau mit leichter D/s-Tendenz zur Sache geht.

Bilbo wird am nächsten Morgen recht unsanft geweckt als ein Zwerg – es ist Bombur, falls das eine Rolle spielt – an der Schlafmatte zieht, auf der er liegt. „Auf auf, Meister Beutlin“, trompetet er gut gelaunt. „Und beeilt Euch, wir brechen auf.“

Verwirrt und verdutzt rappelt sich der Hobbit hoch. Erst als er schon steht bemerkt er, wie durcheinander und unordentlich seine Kleidung nach der vergangenen Nacht ist und dass überall nackte Haut durchblitzt. Er wird errötet ganz fürchterlich, von den pelzigen Zehen bis hinauf zu den spitzen Ohren, aber niemand scheint sich darum zu kümmern. Nur Kíli hält für einen Moment inne, um Fili in die Rippen zu stupsen, und Bofur zwinkert ihn verschwörerisch an. Hastig zieht der Hobbit seine Hosen hoch und knöpft Hemd und Weste zu.

„Hier“, sagt Dwalin barsch und drückt ihm den Rest seiner Habseligkeiten in die Hände, ordentlich gepackt, und klopft ihm noch freundlich auf die Schulter, bevor er davonschlurft, während ihm Bilbo erstaunt hinterher sieht.

Thorin selbst ist natürlich schon auf den Beinen und beobachtet den Aufbruch mit seinem üblichen Gebaren von Wichtigkeit. Als sich ihre Blicke treffen, nickt er Bilbo grüßend zu und in seinen Augen liegt eine Wärme, die Bilbos Puls beschleunigt und seinen Magen in Aufruhr versetzt. Doch dann verlagert der Zwerg seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die anstehenden Aufgaben und eine Welle der Enttäuschung bricht über dem Halbling herein.

Nein, nein, nein! denkt Bilbo trotzig. Keine Versprechungen, das war der Pakt. Was hatte er nur erwartet? Frühstück für zwei, mit Händchen halten und heißen Küssen? Und verärgert über sich selbst stampft er los, einfach dem nächsten Zwerg hinterher.

„Kein guter Morgen, Bilbo?“, fragt Gandalf, als er den Hobbit etwas später mit Leichtigkeit einholt. Bilbo hat versucht jedes Gespräch zu vermeiden, seitdem sie aufgebrochen sind. Der Hobbit schnauft entrüstet über die vertraute Mischung aus Spott und Belustigung im Tonfall des Zauberers, doch dann besinnt er sich eines Besseren. Seine Neugier zu befriedigen, ist ihm ein dringenderes Anliegen als an seinem beleidigten Auftreten festzuhalten. 

„Gandalf,“ sagt er. „Neulich habe ich mich angefangen zu fragen, was an den Geschichten, die man so über Zwerge hört, eigentlich dran ist. Es gibt so viele Gerüchte über Zwerge, denen ich jetzt, wo ich selber welche getroffen habe, gar keinen Glauben mehr schenken mag…“

Gandalf lacht leise. „Ja, sie sind schon ein lustiges Völkchen, in der Tat… mehr als man glauben möchte.“

„Nun ja“, sagt Bilbo ausweichend. „Das ist eine Art es auszudrücken, nur… die Leute im Auenland halten sie für recht ernsthaft und loyal und…“ er sucht nach dem richtigen Wort. „Treu.“

„Treu?” wiederholt Gandalf und hebt eine buschige Augenbraue.

„Du weißt schon, monogam“, sagt Bilbo und wird rot.

„Ah.“ Der Zauberer seufzt. „Ja. Ja das sind sie. Zumindest wenn sie verheiratet sind.“ Der Schalk glitzert in seinen Augen, aber auch eine gewisse Wärme. „Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sich Gloín an dich herangemacht hat?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, antwortet der Hobbit in aufrichtiger Überraschung und fügt hinzu: „Es ist mehr eine Art… akademische Frage.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagt Gandalf. „Rein akademisch gesprochen, wie kann ich das erklären… Zwerge betrachten eine eheliche Verbindung nicht notwendigerweise als eine die sich aus Liebe oder Leidenschaft speist, so wie man das normalerweise auffasst. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass es nicht vorkommt. Gloín zum Beispiel scheint von seiner Frau sehr angetan zu sein. Aber, siehst du, Zwerge sind unglaublich stolz auf ihre Herkunft und so wählen sie sehr sorgfältig aus, mit wem sie ihre Blutlinie mischen. Eine Frau zu nehmen – oder einen Mann – heißt nicht nur Kinder zu bekommen und sie großzuziehen, sondern auch seine Ehre an diesen Zwerg zu binden, eine Linie fortzuführen. Eine Familie zu haben wird als großer Reichtum erachtet, vielleicht der größte Schatz von allen, und jeder Zwerg wird diesen Schatz eifersüchtig gegen Eindringlinge und Diebe verteidigen.“

Er sieht Bilbo kurz an, der mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gibt, dass er folgen kann. „Es heißt, es gibt sehr wenig Frauen unter den Zwergen“, fragt er dann nach. „Ist das der Grund, warum nur Gloín verheiratet ist? Sicherlich hätten doch auch so edle Männer wie Balín oder Dwalín keine Problem eine passende Gemahlin zu finden, oder?“

Erneut blitzt die Zuneigung und die Belustigung warm in Gandalfs Augen, bevor er antwortet: „Balín ist mit seinen Büchern verheiratet und Dwalín, nun, vermutlich mit Ukhlat und Umraz.“ Der Zauberer lacht angesichts der Vorstellung. „Wie dem auch sei, ihr Verhalten ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Viele Zwerge, männlich wie weiblich, fühlen sich der Anforderung einer Ehe nicht gewachsen. Sie ziehen die Vervollkommnung ihrer Fertigkeiten einer Partnerschaft vor und suchen ihr Vergnügen lieber in flüchtigen Beziehungen statt sich auf einen Zwerg festzulegen. Es ist ein Brauch, der so alt ist wie Durins Volk. Aber früher wurde dieser Lebensweg mehr als Ausnahme betrachtet denn als Regel. Heutzutage dagegen entscheiden sich viele Zwerge eher für ihre Freiheit als für die Pflichten des Familienlebens. Meistens nennen sie das Exil als Grund, die Schmach kein richtiges Zuhause zu haben. Das ist auch der Grund, warum die Söhne von Thorins Schwester Dís nach ihm in der Erbfolge stehen. Weder hat Thorin eigene Kinder gezeugt noch scheint er es auch nur in Betracht gezogen zu haben. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass er zurückhaltend ist, wenn es darum geht, amouröse Beziehungen zu pflegen.“

Der Zauberer wirft dem Hobbit neben ihm einen wissenden Blick zu. „Ich weiß, dass solche Bräuche in den Ohren eines Hobbits merkwürdig und seltsam klingen müssen. Aber ich versichere dir, dass Zwerge in der Regel recht pragmatisch sind und ihre Moralvorstellungen meist dem anpassen, was am besten funktioniert.“

Und während Bilbo noch versucht, die neuen Informationen zu einer Gesamtheit zusammenzufügen, schreitet Gandalf in großen Schritten aus und zieht mit dem nächsten Zwerg in der Reihe gleich, um ein neues Gespräch zu beginnen.

Und so vergehen die Stunden, und die Sonne steigt hinauf zu ihrem Höhepunkt und wieder hinab zum Horizont, und Bilbo hat eine ganze Menge Zeit, über die Worte des Zauberers nachzudenken, bis sie schließlich am späten Nachmittag ihr Ziel erreichen und ihn die Wunder von Beorns Haus von seinem Grübeln ablenken.

***

 

Den ganzen Tag über hat Thorin ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit gezollt. Um nicht ungerecht zu sein – er hat Ori oder Bombur genauso wenig beachtet, aber die beiden sind auch nicht unbedingt diejenigen, mit denen Bilbo verglichen werden möchte. Und so haben, ungeachtet aller Vorsätze, Eifersucht und Enttäuschung erneut begonnen in ihm zu brodeln.

Doch schließlich, zu später Stunde, als die Zwerge trunken sind von des Hautwechslers Wein und schon manch ein Lied gesungen wurde und die Kerzen heruntergebrannt sind, findet Thorins Blick doch zu der Stelle, an der der Hobbit sitzt. Es fühlt sich an als könne er durch in hindurch bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken und war er dort entdeckt, kräuselt die harte Linie seines Mundes zu einem rätselhaften Lächeln. Unbewusst leckt er sich die Lippen, in einer Geste, die wie eine Vorfreude auf die Dinge wirkt, die da kommen mögen.

Bilbo vergisst für einen Augenblick zu atmen, als er die Worte erinnert, die in der Nacht vorher in einem Moment blinder Leidenschaft ausgesprochen wurden, Drohung und Versprechen zugleich: “Wenn Ihr nicht still bleiben könnt, Meister Einbrecher, muss ich Euch wohl einen Grund geben zu schreien. Wie würde es Euch gefallen, wenn ich Euch einfach nähme, schnell und hart und ohne Gnade?“  
Seine großen Augen verdunkeln sich bei dem Gedanken und sein Mund öffnet sich leicht in einem Ausdruck von Verwunderung. Er ist sich nicht bewusst, wie liebreizend er aussieht, mit seinem verstrubbelten Hobbithaar und den spitzen Ohren, die zwischen den Locken hervorlugen, wie gemacht zum Anbeißen. Der Kragen seines Hemds steht offen, wo ein oder zwei Knöpfe fehlen, und gibt den Blick auf zarte Haut frei, auf der blaue Flecke blühen. Nicht gerade zurückhaltend zeugen sie vom Anspruch, den der Zwergenkönig auf ihn erhoben hat.

Der Anblick lässt Thorin das Blut im Kopf zu rauschen, bevor es abwärts strömt, seinem Geschlecht entgegen. Jeder letzte Tropfen wie es scheint, von der Dringlichkeit des Pochens zwischen seinen Beinen zu urteilen, und davon wie leer sein Kopf plötzlich ist und wie lüstern der Körper. Egal wie man es betrachtet, der Halbling scheint immer eine Art von Last darzustellen, denkt er, doch er schert sich nicht darum, zu benebelt ist sein Geist bereits von den Lockungen des Fleisches. Abrupt steht er auf. Die anderen Zwerge tun es ihm gleich, um ihren Respekt zu zollen.

“Ich ziehe mich zurück”, kündigt er an ohne den Augenkontakt mit dem Hobbit zu unterbrechen. „Möge Mahal über eurem Schlaf wachen und euch angenehme Träume bescheren.“

Die förmliche Verabschiedung schallen wie ein Echo aus den Mündern der Zwerge zurück, während Thorin bereits um den Tisch herum schreitet. Nicht ganz unerwartet bleibt er neben dem Hobbit stehen und eine schwere Hand fällt auf Bilbos Schulter. „Auf ein Wort, Meister Beutlin, wenn Ihr so freundlich wärt.“

Benommen folgt der Hobbit dem Zwergenkönig aus dem Saal in den halbdunklen Korridor - und findet sich kurzerhand von Thorins Masse gegen die Wand gepresst und große Finger streichen mit dem Besitzanspruch eines Eigentümers über ihn. „Heute Nacht will ich dich schreien hören, kleiner Hobbit“, knurrt er in Bilbos Ohr, sein Atem sengend heiß auf der empfindlichen Muschel. Dann tritt er einen Schritt zurück und Bilbo jappst vor Überraschung und verliert beinahe die Balance, doch Thorin fängt seinen Arm und hält ihn mit einer Leichtigkeit, die seine beeindruckende Stärke verrät. „Nur wenn du willens bist, mir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, versteht sich“, fügt er mit spöttischer Höflichkeit hinzu, die nicht so recht zu der Art und Weise passen will, auf die er den Hobbit anstarrt. Zu unverholen glimmt die Lust in seinen Augen.

Er muss nicht fragen, denkt sich Bilbo, er könnte mich einfach nehmen. Und vielleicht wird er das tun, wenn ich mich ihm verweigere. Er weiß natürlich, dass Thorin nach einem Ehrenkodex lebt, der ihm solche Übergriffe verbietet. Wenn er seine Bitte ausschlüge, würde er von ihm ablassen. Aber der Gedanke allein, die Phantasie ohne seine Zustimmung genommen zu werden – und damit auch jenseits aller Selbstkontrolle – erregt ihn so sehr, dass er kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen vermag.

Thorin blickt den Hobbit an, staunt über die fiebrige Röte von Erregung und das leise Wimmern, das sich seiner Kehle entringt. Er ist solch ein sinnliches Geschöpf, es ist ganz entzückend. „Heißt das, du bist einverstanden?“ fragt er und senkt absichtlich seine Stimme.

Das tiefe Knurren bringt die Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen dazu aufgeregt umherzuflattern und Bilbo nickt nur und beißt sich auf die Lippe. Er hat sich stets für recht wortgewandt gehalten, aber aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund schafft Thorins Anwesenheit es jedes Mal, ihm die Sprache zu verschlagen oder schlimmer, ihn in einen brabbelnden Idioten zu verwandeln. Der Zwerg jedoch scheint von Bilbos Verhalten nicht im Geringsten beirrt oder verdutzt zu sein. Vermutlich ist er es gewohnt, kleinen Leuten wie ihm Erfurcht einzuflößen. Mit dem Gebaren jemandes, der gewohnt ist, Befehle zu erteilen, knurrt Thorin: „Dann komm mit.“ Er dreht sich um und begibt sich auf den Weg in Richtung seiner Gemächer in einer Geschwindigkeit, die es dem Hobbit schwer macht zu folgen. Ein bisschen nervös trippelt er hinter dem Zwerg her und bewundert die Würde seiner kraftvollen Schritte.

Wahrscheinlicht würde er genauso in die Schlacht ziehen, denkt Bilbo und erinnert sich daran wie Thorin Azog die Stirn bot, mit gezogenem Schwert und wehender Mähne, wie der Held einer alten Geschichte. Vielleicht sogar umwerfender als eine Sagengestalt jemals sein könnte. Und dieser Mann wird ihn mit in sein Bett nehmen – er kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass das mehr ist als nur die Einbildung seiner vor Verlangen fiebrigen Vorstellungskraft.

Erst als die Tür von Thorins Schlafgemach hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt, kommt Bilbo zu sich. Wie alles in Beorns Haus ist auch dieser Raum und seine Einrichtung viel zu groß als dass sich ein Hobbit richtig zu Hause fühlen könnte. Auf Zwerge wie Thorin hat die schiere Größe des Mobiliars jedoch nicht den gleichen Effekt. Im Vergleich zu seiner kompakten Statur scheint alles lächerlich groß und sogar irgendwie instabil, fast so als sei es nicht wirklich real. Es kann nichts geben das solider ist als der Körper dieses Kriegers, beschließt Bilbo, während er Thorins Haltung studiert, wie er zwanglos gegen den hölzernen Türrahmen lehnt, die Arme locker über der breiten Brust verschränkt, mit leicht belustigter Miene und völlig mit sich im Reinen. Doch nicht für eine Sekunde sollte man die entspannte Pose mit Schwäche verwechseln, im Gegenteil! Der Zwerg ist so wachsam und gefährlich wie er nur sein kann und in seinen Augen blitzt ein Hunger, der Bilbos Mund ganz trocken werden lässt.

„Zieh dich aus“, fordert der Zwerg. „Ich will dich ansehen.“

Bilbo schluckt. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er den forschenden Blick auf seinem Körper gutheißen soll, der – er ist sich dessen nur allzu bewusst – mit zwergischer Perfektion nicht mithalten kann, so zart wie er an einigen Stellen ist und etwas pummelig um die Mitte. Aber er sieht keine Möglichkeit die Bitte auszuschlagen, ohne einen Rückzieher zu machen, und so gehorcht er, legt seine Jacke ab und die Weste und knöpft sein Hemd auf.

Thorins Augen folgen den geschickten Hobbitfingern mit wachsendem Interesse. Seitdem er ihn am Vortag zum ersten Mal berührte, hat er gerätselt wie Bilbo unter den Überresten seiner kultivierten Kleidung wohl aussähe und nun, da seine Neugier befriedigt wird, füllt er die Bilder in die geistige Karte, die er in der Nacht zuvor entworfen hat. 

Stolz stellt er fest, dass er den Hobbit bereits recht gründlich als sein Eigentum gekennzeichnet hat: den zarten Hals des Halblings schmückt eine Kette von Bissspuren, die hinunterführt über Schultern und Schlüsselbein. Auf der unbehaarten Brust prangen die roten Spuren von Fingernägeln und auf einer seiner üppigen Flanken ist der grobe, ja grausame Griff einer Hand noch immer sichtbar. Er wird ihn dort später berühren, wenn er ihn richtig in Besitz nimmt.  
Abgesehen vom Zeugnis der Lust und einigen Verletzungen, die offensichtlich aus dem Kampf gegen die Orks stammen, kann er keine Narben oder Wunden erkennen, die die Glätte von Bilbos Haut verunstalteten. Trotz seiner leichten Rundlichkeit, die von einem Leben der Muße zeugt, ist der Hobbit recht anmutig, feingliedrig und köstlich anzusehen. Thorin ertappt sich dabei, ihn sich als Geschöpf von Luxus und Wollust vorzustellen, etwas wie ein wertvoller Gegenstand, ein seltener Stein oder ein exquisites Schmuckstück. Er stellt sich vor wie er geschmückt in Gold und Silber und edlen Steinen, ausgestreckt auf seinem Hort liegt, zu seiner freien Verfügung, und seine Erektion pocht seinen Befall zu dem Gedanken.

„Alles“, sagt der Zwerg mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung, denn der Hobbit trägt immer noch seine Hosen.

„Aber Ihr… du… bist doch auch noch gänzlich bekleidet“, wendet Bilbo ein.

“Hast du nicht schon zur Genüge gesehen, was dich erwartet?”, fragt Thorin zurück, nicht ohne ein kaum merkliches Zwinkern.

„Ich könnte eine kleine Erinnerung vertragen“, sagt Bilbo und ist nicht schlecht überrascht von der eigenen Kühnheit. Vielleicht wird er seinen Witz doch noch wiederfinden.

Thorin schenkt ihm ein unerwartetes Lächeln und öffnet den Gürtel, der seine samtene Tunika zusammenhält. Er hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, nach dem Bad seine schwere Rüstung und die warmen Pelze wieder anzulegen, so dass er – kaum hat hat er den Gürtel und die Tunika abgestreift – noch ein leichtes linnenes Unterhemd trägt, seine dunkelblauen Lederhosen und seine Stiefel.

„Würdest du mir mit der Schnürung helfen“, fragt er und deutet auf die Bänder seines Hemds und Bilbo kommt nur allzu gern näher. Er muss sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um den Knoten zu erreichen, der das Hemd am Kragen zusammenhält, dadurch ist er ein wenig unsicher auf den Füßen und stolpert versehentlich gegen Thorin. Der Zwerg ist noch härter als er ihn in Erinnerung hat, es fühlt sich an als stoße er gegen Stein.

„Vorsicht“, sagt Thorin und fängt Bilbos Unterarm in seiner großen Hand. Sie ist warm und trocken und kleine elektrische Funken scheinen über die Stellen zu tanzen, die sie berührt.

Er lässt Bilbo los, um sich sein Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Dabei enthüllt er einen Torso, der jeden Steinmetz mit Stolz erfüllte. Dicke Muskelstränge dicht auf schwere Knochen gepackt, und dennoch ist der Zwerg nicht übermäßig bullig. Die Muskeln bewegen sich mit jeder Geste, geschmeidig unter der hellen Haut, die übersäht ist mit dunklem Haar und silbernen Narben.

Bilbo schluckt angesichts dieser Zurschaustellung körperlicher Kraft, Ergebnis von Jahrzehnten harter Arbeit und unzähligen Schlachten. Freilich hat er Thorin schon aus der Ferne bewundert und auch seine Finger schon die Hügel und Täler dieser zerklüftenen Landschaft erkunden lassen, doch seine Erinnerungen verblassen angesichts der tatsächlichen Pracht seines Körpers. Vorsichtig hebt er eine Hand, um die Haut zu berühren, die golden glänzt im Schein der Kerzen, gar leicht schimmert wie edles Metall. Er kann die Hitze fühlen, die sie ausstrahlt, bevor seine Fingerspitzen sie überhaupt berühren. Der Zwerg glüht als sei er eben erst der Esse von Aulë dem Schmied entstiegen.

Die Handflächen des Hobbits gleiten über Brustmuskeln und verstrubbeln das Haar, das normalerweise flach und glatt liegt wie kurzes Fell. Neckend streichen sie über die Brustwarzen und dann tiefer, bis sie den Bund von Thorins Hose erreichen. Ein wenig nervös fummelt er am Knoten der Schnürung herum, doch er bekommt die festgezogenen Lederbänder nicht auf, bis große Finger zur Rettung eilen und den Knoten im Handumdrehen lösen.

„Zufrieden?“, fragt der Zwerg, während seine großen Finger sich über Bilbos kleinere schließen und sie weiter nach unten drücken, über die Wölbung in seinen Hosen. Sogar durch das dicke Leder fühlt der Hobbit die Erregung, hart und heiß, und sein Seufzen ist wie eine Antwort auf das gutturale Geräusch aus Thorins Kehle.

„Noch nicht ganz“, antwortet Bilbo und fügt in Gedanken hinzu „Ich denke, ich bin nicht zufrieden, bis du bis zum Anschlag in mir bist und ich schreie vor Lust, so wie du es versprochen hast.“ Zu seinem Schrecken sagt er das laut und bevor er noch richtig erröten kann, wird er auch schon herumgewirbelt und in Richtung des großen Bettes geschoben. Ungeduldige Zwergenhände machen sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen, zerren sie hinunter zu seinen Knien, und dann fällt Thorins Hand schwer auf seinen unteren Rücken und beugt ihm über den Bettrand, sein Hinterteil schutzlos hungrigen Fingern ausgesetzt. Er ist dem Zwerg so vollkommen und restlos ausgeliefert, das es ihn beinahe um den Verstand bringt.

„Sei vorsichtig was du dir wünscht, kleiner Hobbit“, brummt die harsche Stimme in sein Ohr. „Es könnte in Erfüllung gehen.“ Thorins Bart und Haar kitzelt die zarte Haut von Bilbos Nacken. Es ist der einzige Kontakt zu dem stählernen Körper hinter ihm, abgesehen von der rauen Hand, die ihn festhält, und der dreht und windet sich, begierig nach mehr Berührung.

Er versucht sich umzudrehen, einen Blick auf den Zwerg zu erhaschen, aber die starke Hand in seinem unteren Rücken drückt ihn erbarmungslos aufs Bett. Alles was er aus seinem Blickwinkel sehen kann, ist Thorins Gesicht. Mit geschlossenen Augen genießt er die Köstlichkeit der eigenen Berührung. Wie so oft runzelt er die Stirn, doch diesmal ist es ein Ausdruck der Wollust, der Schauder des Verlangen über Bilbos Rücken laufen lässt.

Dann öffnet der Zwerg seine Augen und lächelt anerkennend, und Bilbo ergreift erneut dieses seltsame Gefühl in Besitz genommen zu werden. Er kommt nicht umhin sich zu wundern, weshalb er das so erregend findet. Hobbits sind normalerweise ein höfliches Völkchen und behutsam in Herzensangelegenheiten. Sie behandeln einander mit Respekt und bitten lieber erst um Erlaubnis, als versehentlich unausgesprochene Grenzen zu verletzen. Jemandem den Hof zu machen ist ein ausgefeiltes Ritual, man tauscht Koseworte und Zärtlichkeiten, feiert die Lust mit der selben Sorgfalt, mit der man ein Mahl zubereitet: man lässt sich Zeit und lässt es köcheln, fügt ein paar frische Zutaten hinzu, rührt einmal um, immer vorsichtig, niemals zu waghalsig. Nichts könnte von der Berührung eines Hobbits verschiedener sein als die Begehrlichkeit eines Zwergenkönigs. Und das ist vermutlich auch der Grund, warum Bilbo noch nie zuvor so erregt war jetzt – obwohl Thorin ihn bisher kaum angefasst hat.

Der Zwerg scheint nicht auch geneigt, diese nun Versäumnis aufzuholen, zumindest macht er keine Anstalten, das Gefummel der vergangenen Nacht zu wiederholen, denn plötzlich, völlig unzeremoniös, trifft Bilbo ein Spritzer Öl, kühl und glitschig, nur wenige Zoll entfernt von der Stelle an der Thorins Hand immer noch auf seinem Rücken ruht, und der Hobbit quiekt vor Überraschung.  
„Du hast doch nicht gedacht, ich ließe zu, dass du vor Schmerz schreist“, flüstert Thorin während die Flüssigkeit die Spalte von Bilbos Arsch hinuntertropft, nur um von schwieligen Fingern aufgefangen und über den engen Ring von Muskeln verteilt zu werden. „Es käme mir nicht in den Sinn, dich ohne angemessene Vorbereitung zu nehmen – wie ungeduldig ich auch sein mag.“

Thorin ist sehr viel behutsamer als Bilbo erwartet hat, er nimmt sich Zeit, die Anspannung aus den Muskeln zu streichen. Er wartet bis das Gefühl der Fremdheit nachlässt, bis er mit einem weiteren Finger in ihn eindringt. Er wagt sich niemals weiter vor als bis zum ersten Fingerknöchel, weitet nur den Eingang zur dunklen Höhle des Hobbitkörpers, und während er das tut, brummt er tief in seiner Kehle. Es ist ein Geräusch des Verlangens, aber auch der Beruhigung, das Bilbos Geist in einen Rausch der Begierde schmelzen lässt. Er bemerkt kaum wie ein dritter Finger in ihn eindringt, so sehr ist er gefangen von der Reibung, die die Matratze seinem steifen Glied bietet, vom wonnigen Gewicht der Hand, die ihn niederdrückt, und vom nachtdunklen Knurren seines Liebhabers.

Thorin denkt an ein Sprichwort in Khuzdûl über das zwergische Talent, versteckte Schätze aus abgründigen Tiefen zu bergen und während er die Worte murmelt, stößt er seine Finger ohne Vorwarnung in den Hobbit. Bilbos Keuchen und verzweifeltes Wimmern verraten ihm, dass er gefunden hat, was er suchte, und er streicht erneut mit den Fingern über den Ort der Lust, tief im Körper des Hobbits.

„Thorin…“, wimmert der Hobbit. „Thorin, bitte.“

Thorin wundert sich für einen Moment, was sie an diesen Punkt gebracht hat, aber – bei Durins Bart, was kümmert es ihn? Was zählt ist einzig, dass der Halbling darum bettelt, genommen zu werden, und er gehorcht nur allzu gern, drängt hinein in die köstliche Enge, die sich so willig um ihn schließt.

Er hat die absolute Kontrolle über jemanden, der sich ihm unterwirft, mit Haut und Haar, mit dem er tun kann was ihm gefällt, und vielleicht ist es das, was diese Erfahrung so eindrücklich macht. In Bilbos Körper zu sein, ist so viel besser als alle Begegnungen der letzten Zeit – es lässt sich nicht einmal ansatzweise mit der Befriedigung vergleichen, die ihm durch dienstbeflissene oder kameradschaftliche Hände zuteil wurde, oder gar mit einer geldgierigen Hure in einem billigen Bordell. Thorin fürchtet, sich im Gefühl heißen, willigen Fleisches zu verlieren. Es berührt etwas tief in ihm, seinen eigenen schlafenden Drachen, eine gierige, unersättliche Kreatur. Es kostet ihn alle Willenskraft, den Halbling nicht vor rasendem Verlangen in Stücke zu reißen. Doch er zwingt zur Geduld, zwingt sich zu langen, ruhigen, tiefen Bewegungen und dazu, den Augenblick zu genießen.

Der Rhythmus ist quälend und hypnotisierend und Bilbo stöhnt erneut Thorins Namen, lauter diesmal, wie um ihn anzuspornen. Der Druck in seinem Inneren ist exquisit, stimuliert all die richtigen Stellen. Er ist sich sicher, mit nur ein klein wenig mehr Reiz, würde er Sterne sehen und vermutlich ohne weitere Berührung kommen.

Aber Thorin, als könne er seine Gedanken lesen, gleitet aus ihm heraus und schiebt ihn mit starker Hand weiter aufs Bett. „Auf die Knie“, befiehlt er, die Stimme belegt vor Verlangen.

Der Hobbit versucht seine zitternden Glieder in die richtige Position zu bringen, dann blickt er den Zwerg an, der sich endlich vom Rest seiner Kleidung befreit. Er streift die schweren Stiefel ab und die ledernen Hosen und ist schließlich nackt wie Aulë ihn geschaffen hat, doch Bilbo ist schon jenseits des Punkts, an dem er Thorins Schönheit noch zu schätzen wüsste. Und bevor er sich es verkneifen kann, entkommt seiner Kehle ein Wimmern, das so deutlich seine Begehren verrät, dass es Thorin zum Lachen bringt.

„Ich dachte immer, Geduld sei eure Tugend, kleiner Hobbit. Es sieht so aus als hätte ich mich da getäuscht.“

Die Matratze senkt sich unter dem Gewicht des Zwergs, als sich aufs Bett niederlässt. Seine Hand kehrt zurück auf die vertraute Stelle auf Bilbos Rücken. Füge dich, sagt sie, verneig’ dich vor deinem Herrn.

Ihre Forderung lässt keinen Widerspruch zu.

Bilbos Stirn ist in die Matratze gepresst, sein Hinterteil erhoben liegt er völlig entblößt vor dem Zwergenkönig. Immer noch berührt ihn nur dessen Hand. Nur diese verdammte Hand wie ein Déjà-Vu, gespreizte Finger auf erhitzter Haut. Thorin wird mich betteln lassen, denkt er, und die Vorfreude pocht in ihm, aber dann dringt der Zwerg ohne Warnung in ihn ein, mit unerwarteter Wucht.

Thorin zischt als sich die Enge noch weiter um ihn zusammenzieht und murmelt irgend etwas, das der Hobbit nicht versteht. Es sind die kehligen Geräusche von Khuzdûl, die Bilbo vor Aufregung erzittern lassen. Die Hand auf seinem Rücken wandert zu seiner Seite, greift seine Flanke, genau dort wo sie bereits ein Mal hinterlassen hat. Die andere Hand vergräbt sich in Bilbos Haar, krallt sich grausam in die Locken, bis der Hobbit stöhnt vor Schmerz und Lust. Es ist anders als vorher, weniger spielerisch, weniger sanft. Erneut versucht Bilbo einen Blick auf Thorin hinter ihm zu erhaschen, aber die Finger in seinem Nacken halten ihn gnadenlos fest. Also tastet er stattdessen nach dem Zwerg, blind, in der Hoffnung wenigstens ein Stückchen Haut zu berühren. Der Zwerg jedoch greift seinen Arm und hält ihn fest.

„Später“, knurrt er, „Wenn ich es dir erlaube.“

Worte die wie der Blitz zu Bilbos Lenden fahren und das Feuer schüren, das in seinem Inneren brennt, bis es lodert und tost.

Thorin spricht einen anderen zwergischen Satz, tief und dunkel, wie Teil eines Rituals, und er scheint sich mit jeder Silbe in Bilbos Körper zu bewegen: hinein und hinaus, ein Bann, der ihn in der Köstlichkeit des Moments gefangen hält. Und in Bilbo formt sich ein Schrei mit jedem keuchenden Atemzug, mit jedem kräftigen Stoß in seinen Körper, ein Schrei der so sehr Zeugnis seiner Lust sein wird wie Schwur seiner ewigen Treue.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verklingt Thorins Gemurmel und Bilbo wird unsanft an den Haaren hochgerissen und gegen den Zwerg gepresst, Haut auf Haut, Rücken an breite Brust. Kräftige Arme umfangen ihn, Hände spielen mit seinen Brustwarzen und schlingen sich um seinen Schwanz. Erneut flackert die Lust in ihm auf, hell und verzehrend. Dann gleiten Lippen über seine Schulter, kaum mehr als eine Andeutung von Zähnen darin, bevor der Zwerg zubeißt, und der Hobbitkörper unwillkürlich zusammenzuckt. Eine Bewegung, die Bilbo prompt daran erinnert, dass Thorin immer noch in ihm ist, genau wie er es sich vorgestellt hat, und es fühlt sich so unglaublich gut an. Bilbo denkt, er könnte von einer Woge der Wonne fort getragen werden, würde er nicht an so vielen Stellen zugleich festgehalten, in Besitz genommen.

„Deine Hände auf meine Schenkel“, flüstert Thorin rau in sein Ohr. Gehorsam platziert der Hobbit seine Hände auf die muskulösen Beine, um sich abzustützen. Eine seltsame Position, in der er sich da wieder findet, so an den Zwerg gelehnt, denkt er in seinem Nebel von Verlangen…

„Beweg dich“, sagt Thorin und Bilbo tut wie ihm geheißen, dringt in die wartende Faust, genießt die Liebkosung des schwieligen Daumen auf seiner Eichel für einen Augenblick, bevor er sich wieder auf dem Zwerg niederlässt, der ihn so vollkommen erfüllt. Er lässt die Härte in seinem Körper genau über die Stelle streichen, wo er sie am meisten braucht, und auf einer Gischt von Funken erhebt er sich erneut. Eine Welle der Lust zieht ihn hinaus in einen Ozean der Ekstase, nur um von der Brandung zurückgeworfen zu werden.

Während er so in Thorins Hand rutscht und zurückfällt auf seinen Schwanz, beginnen seine Schenkel zu zittern und sein Atem wird stoßweiser mit jedem Heben und Fallen, in Harmonie mit dem animalischen Knurren und Stöhnen des Zwergs, das vom weichen Fleisch seiner Schulter kaum gedämpft wird, in die er immer noch versunken ist. Thorins Hand verlässt die Brustwarze, mit der sie spielte und die schon vor Beanspruchung prickelt, und fährt hinauf in die Kurve seiner Kehle. Oh so zärtlich kommt sie dort zur Ruhe, große Pranke auf empfindlicher Haut, sie greift nicht oder drückt gar zu, sie schmiegt sich nur gegen den Hals. Eine Geste der Besitznahme nichtsdestotrotz und Bilbo lehnt in die Berührung, genießt den leichten Druck. Die Vorstellung von zupackenden Händen brennt siedendheiß vor seinem inneren Auge.

„Nicht heute“, antwortet der Zwerg auf den stummen Vorschlag, aber Bilbo kann spüren, wie ihn der Gedanke erregt: an seinem Atem, der Art wie sein Körper sich gegen den seinen drückt und im kaum merklichen Zuwachs von Druck auf seinen Hals.

Der Gedanke allein scheint genug, um ihr Verlangen anzufachen; ihr beständiger Rhythmus wird schneller, wird leidenschaftlicher. Sie wiegen, schaukeln ineinander, hart gegen weich, Hände liebkosen und umfassen und ziehen und streichen. Das ungestüme, beinah zornige Knurren des Zwergs vermischt sich mit dem leisen Flehen und Wimmern und unverständlichem Gebrabbel des Hobbits. Verlangen zieht sich in ihrem Inneren zusammen, lodernd, sengend-weiß. Es ist süße Tollheit, Körper und Geist über den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben. Sie schweben dort, am äußersten Ende, bereit zu fallen, tiefer und tiefer ins Nichts.

Die Taubheit, die den Höhepunkt ankündigt, beginnt über ihre Schenkel zu kriechen, die schon zittern und beben und Gefühle verschwimmen, Thorins Finger sind so gut um sein Fleisch, so richtig, wie sie sich im gleichen Rhythmus um ihn bewegen wie sein Schwanz, der in ihm drin über genau die richtige Stelle streicht. Er merkt gar nicht, dass er tatsächlich begonnen hat zu schreien – Thorins Namen und Flüche und Gebete und alles andere, was ihm in den Sinn kommt. Er ist schon lange verloren, bevor er sich schließlich in milchigen Fäden über Thorins Finger verausgabt und der Zwerg ihm ein paar Stöße später folgt, stockt in seiner Bewegung, zuckend und fluchend, und seinen Samen tief in Bilbos Körper ergießt.

Dann herrscht Stille.

Bilbo sackt gegen Thorins starke Brust und schnappt nach Luft. Er ist dankbar für die Arme und Hände, die ihn immer noch festhalten, ohne die - so glaubt er fest – er sich einfach auflösen würde und in die Matratze fließen. Erst dann, im Zeichen ihrer Erfüllung, greift Thorin nach Bilbos Gesicht und dreht es zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen. Eine sanfte Berührung von Lippen, vorsichtiges Aufeinandertreffen von Zungen, fast als hätten sie sich nicht vor wenigen Momenten noch den Verstand aus dem Leib gevögelt.

„Bleib bei mir heut Nacht“, flüstert der Zwerg in sein Ohr, kaum haben sie den Kuss unterbrochen. Es liegt so viel Zuneigung in seiner Stimme, dass dem Hobbit das Herz aufgeht und es dämmert ihm, dass er nun absolut und vollkommen verloren ist. Er hat gerade einen Pakt besiegelt, der sein Herz dem Zwerg verspricht, seine Seele und alles bis zum letzten Fetzen seines Daseins. Es mag diesmal kein ordentlicher Zwergenvertrag sein, aber er ist sicher nicht weniger bindend.

Später, wenn sie nebeneinander in dem großen Bett liegen und Bilbo regelrecht glüht vor Zufriedenheit, begreift er, dass er zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit hat, Thorins Nähe richtig auszukosten. Und er hat nicht vor die Chance ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Also presst er seine Nase in den muskelbepackten Hals, an die Stelle hinter dem Ohr, die besonders köstlich riecht und atmet so viel von Thorins betörendem Duft ein wie er nur kann.

Nachdem er sich endlich glücklich schnuppernd von ihm gelöst hat, runzelt der Zwerg angesichts des Ausdrucks vollkommener Hingerissenheit die Stirn und fragt: „Was machst du da, Bilbo?“

„Du riechst so lecker“, sagt der Hobbit und errötet. „Besser als frische Brötchen und gebratener Speck und eine Pfeife Alten Tobis zusammen.“

Thorins Lachen ist warm und geradezu liebevoll. „Ich werde dich daran erinnern, wenn du dich das nächste Mal darüber beschwerst, dass es kein zweites Frühstück gibt.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ilbos Perspektive auf die Reise durch Düsterwald und die Gefangenschaft in den Hallen des Waldlandreichs. Achtung, diese Geschichte überschneidet sich headcanon-mäßig mit Wie Gold Aus Blei, d.h. es gibt Thorin/Thranduil-Szenen. (Armer Bilbo!)
> 
> Kapitel 3 ist aktuell, also nicht zwei Jahre alt, woraus sich möglicherweise signifikante Stil-Abweichungen ergeben (haben) - ich kann das gerade noch nicht sehen, ich bin zu nah dran.
> 
> Warnung:  
> Achtung, dieses Kapitel beinhaltet NON-CON Elemente! (nicht-graphisch)  
> dub-con, nicht-graphische sexuelle Übergriffe, Voyeurismus, nicht-graphische Schilderung von Gewalt, kein Fluff, Herzschmerz, mittelgraphische sexuelle Handlungen (konsensuell), tja... sorry!
> 
> Aber wenigstens stirbt niemand...

Nichts beschäftigt Bilbo in den kommenden Tagen so sehr wie diese eine Nacht in Beorns Haus. Weder die Magie Bruchtals noch die Gemütlichkeit seines Zuhauses können mit dem Zauber jener wenigen, wertvollen Stunden messen, die er in Thorins Armen verbringen durfte. Sie sind das erste, woran er denkt, wenn er morgens verspannt und erschöpft auf hartem Waldboden erwacht, und das letzte, wenn er spät abends unter die Decke kriecht, müde und ausgelaugt vom Wandern durch kranke Bäume und giftige Luft. Dennoch ist sein Schlaf unruhig und seine Träume finster und je weiter sie in den Düsterwald vordringen, desto weniger wirklich scheint ihm seine Erinnerung…

Thorin ist derweil wieder in die alte Launenhaftigkeit verfallen. Er ist gereizt und grüblerisch und begegnet sogar seinen engsten Vertrauten mit Ungeduld. Bilbo kann seine Anwesenheit nicht ertragen, nicht so, doch es gibt keinen Weg ihr zu entkommen. Die feindliche Umgebung verbietet jeden Spaziergang im Unterholz, keiner wagt es die Gruppe zu verlassen, am wenigsten ein hasenfüßiger Halbling. Es kommt jedoch ein Abend, nicht weniger trist als die anderen, an dem der Zwergenfürst Bilbo schließlich abpasst und – ohne Vorwarnung – hinaus in die Wildnis zieht.

Seine Lippen sind wie Feuer auf seiner Haut, sengend heiß, als er ihn gegen die scharfkantige Borke eines Baumes drängt. „Mein süßer kleiner Hobbit“, flüstert er in Bilbos schweißfeuchtes Haar, während er ihn sich zu Willen macht. Die nacht-dunkle Süße seiner Stimme lindert das Brennen und den Schmerz. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, denkt Bilbo und versucht einfach weiterzuatmen, ruhig und still. Es gibt wohl nichts, was dieser verfluchte Wald nicht verdirbt.

Thorin küsst ihn hinterher, heiß und nass auf den Mund, ohne Zweifel ein Ausdruck seiner Dankbarkeit. Er verschwendet jedoch keine weitere Zeit mit Zärtlichkeiten, sondern richtet rasch seine Kleidung und bedeutet Bilbo, es ihm nachzutun. Erst als er, bevor er sich umdreht um zurück zum Lager zu gehen, in Richtung der Schatten winkt, wird Bilbo Dwalins riesiger Gestalt gewahr. Das Bewusstsein, dass der Zwerg die ganze Zeit dort im Dunkel stand und sie beobachtete, ist wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und Bilbo errötet ganz furchtbar.

Dwalin verzieht jedoch keine Miene, als er in das spärliche Mondlicht tritt, das bis hinunter auf den Waldboden sickert. Falls er die Szene missbilligt, der er gerade beigewohnt hat, verbirgt er es gut. „Nach Euch, Meister Hobbit“, knurrt er und Bilbo fragt sich, ob er sich nur einbildet, Wärme in Dwalins Blick glitzern zu sehen.

Er muss hier sein, um auf uns aufzupassen, denkt Bilbo, während er Thorin den schmalen Pfad hinab folgt und dem leisen Klirren von Dwalins Rüstung hinter ihm lauscht. Wie dumm von ihm anzunehmen, Thorin nähme ihn ohne Schutz und Leibwache hinaus in die Wälder. Dennoch, die Einsicht hilft kaum gegen die Übelkeit in seinem Magen.

___

Wenn er so töricht war anzunehmen, am nächsten Morgen fühle er sich besser, dann beweist ihm die Tristesse des dämmernden Tages das Gegenteil: eine Art schuldgetränkte Klebrigkeit hat sich als seltsamer Brechreiz in seinen Eingeweiden festgesetzt. Sein Körper fühlt sich wund an und nicht einmal Óin weiß ein Heilmittel gegen diese Krankheit. Unter den mitfühlenden Blicken der Gruppe, erwischt sich Bilbo dabei, wie er sich wünscht, Thorin hätte ihn niemals berührt.

Und er wünscht sich ebenso, er könnte zu diesem einen Moment der Seligkeit zurückkehren, zu starken Armen und zärtlichen Lippen, zu warmer, tröstlicher Geborgenheit zwischen weichen Kissen. Es kann nicht an Thorin liegen – er weigert sich das zu glauben – sondern nur an diesem Ort. Doch keine Sehnsucht der Welt dreht die Zeit zurück und so sehr er sich auch bemüht, er kann die Furcht, die sich in seinem Herzen zusammenbraut, nicht unterdrücken, noch kann er verhindern, dass die Scham sich bis auf die Knochen frisst.

Es wird besser werden, verspricht er sich selbst, eine Lüge die ihm zumindest erlaubt, mit der Gefolgschaft Schritt zu halten und weiter hineinzutrotten in diese verfluchten Wälder. Und tatsächlich - je mehr ihn die Bäume in ihren Bann schlagen, desto mehr beginnt auch die Fabel in ihm Fuß zu fassen.

Wie ein Fiebertraum entfaltet sich der verdorbene Zauber des Walds um ihn herum. Jenseits des Halbdunkels ist Düsterwald schön wie giftige Blumen, seine Luft schillernd vor Fäulnis und Blütenpracht. Sie kriecht in jede Pore, jeden Winkel seines Daseins, bis der Wald nicht mehr fremd und bedrohlich erscheint, sondern wie ein alter, etwas seltsamer Freund.

Bilbo begrüßt die Taubheit, die sich in ihm ausbreitet. Wenn er in den Bergen seinen Mut gefunden hat – warm, glatt und golden unter seinen Fingerspitzen – dann findet er in den Wäldern seinen Leichtsinn. Ohne Angst überquert er Sümpfe, klettert auf Bäume und zupft Spinnweben wie Harfensaiten. Herbstlaub und Schmetterlinge nähren die Illusion von Harmlosigkeit, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass sie nichts zu Sache tut: sogar als die Spinnen auftauchen – vermeintlich die Erfüllung Bilbos schlimmster Alpträume – fühlt er kaum so etwas wie Angst; fast so als hätte er vergessen, wie es ist, überhaupt etwas zu fühlen.

Erst als er die Zwerge von Elben gefangen sieht, regt sich etwas in seinem Herzen, und es ist nicht das atemlosem Staunen und die Bewunderung, die er in Bruchtal erlebte, sondern eine Art von verdorbenem, hasserfüllten Neid, der ihn befällt.

Selbst die Elben scheinen besudelt von Düsterwalds Fluch. Ihre Gesichter sind hart, ihre Augen so sternenkalt, dass sie Bilbo selbst in seiner Schattenwelt schaudern lassen. Doch am schlimmsten ist, wie Thorin sie ansieht, mit einem Hass der kaum sein Verlangen verhehlt. Bilbo versteht. Sie sind schließlich Elben, die holdesten von Erus Geschöpfen, wer könnte so blind sein, ihrem Zauber zu widerstehen? Und Bilbo weigert sich zu verstehen. Muss nicht Thorin, Sohn des Thráin, Sohn des Thrór, erhaben sein über solch billigen Trick und Oberflächlichkeiten? Hat er nicht gesagt, dass er die Elben hasst? Tatsächlich und aufrichtig hasst für ihren Hochmut und ihr verräterisches Wesen?

Bilbo kann sich keinen Reim darauf machen und er beschließt, Thorin nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Er folgt ihm durch die Hallen des Waldland-Reichs, folgt ihm auf den Fersen wie ein Hund seinem Herrn, schleicht ihm nach, unbemerkt wie der Meisterdieb, der zu werden er auszog. Höher und höher klettern sie, der gefangene Zwerg und sein Hobbit, hinauf zum Thron des Elbenkönigs.

Ohne den Ring am Finger wäre Bilbo wohl beeindruckt von der Pracht des Throns, hoch über den Hallen, doch es scheint als beraube das Zwielicht ihn aller Ehrfurcht und Verblendung. Es gibt jedoch Dinge, die herrlich sind – ungeachtet der Vorlieben ihres Betrachters – und Thranduil ist eines davon. Weder sein süffisantes Lächeln noch seine höhnischen Worte ändern etwas daran. Er ist, zweifellos wunderschön anzusehen, noch als er den Zauber von seinen Zügen blättern lässt.

Bilbo glaubt zu spüren, wie bei diesem Anblick Thorins Herzschlag aussetzt, und plötzlich sind seine Zähne ganz scharf auf seinen Lippen, so scharf, dass er Salz und Kupfer schmeckt.

Thorin lässt sich von Thranduils Worten nicht umstimmen. Doch als die schweren Eisentore seiner Zelle hinter dem Zwerg ins Schloss gefallen sind, hat Bilbo ausreichend Zeit sich zu fragen, ob Thorins Widerstand nun ein Schritt war, der Falle zu entkommen oder vielmehr der Auslöser, der sie erst zuschnappen ließ.

__

Stunden vergehen und die Nacht bricht über die Hallen des Elbenkönigs herein und als die Dunkelheit am undurchdringlichsten ist, wagt Bilbo schließlich, sein Versteck zu verlassen und seinen König aufzusuchen.

„Thorin…“ Der Name ist das erste Wort, das er seit dem Spinnenangriff spricht und es bröselt wie Staub aus seinem Mund, halb erstickt und spröde, kaum laut genug, um es zu hören. Doch Thorin blickt auf und Bilbo besinnt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig darauf, den Ring vom Finger zu streifen.

Nichts könnte süßer sein als die freudige Überraschung auf Thorins Gesicht.  
„Bilbo!“, ruft er aus, „Wie…“ Dann erinnert er sich, dass sie nicht entdeckt werden dürfen, und tritt näher ans Gitter seiner Zelle, streckt seine Hand hindurch und berührt Bilbos Wange. Trunken von der Wärme seiner Augen, zögert Bilbo keinen Moment, sich in die Hand zu schmiegen und ihre Liebkosung zu genießen.

“Es ist so gut, dich zu sehen”, sagt Thorin. „Die Spinnen… ich glaubte dich verloren!“  
Bilbo kann nicht anders als zu lachen, so unbändig ist seine Freude über das Wiedersehen, über die Zärtlichkeit in Thorins Gesten. Wenn nur das eiserne Gitter nicht wäre, wenn Thorin ihn nur küssen könnte und an sich heranziehen, in die Geborgenheit seiner starken Arme. Er ist so gefangen von dieser Vorstellung, dass Thorins tiefe Stimme kaum zu ihm durchdringt, als er fragt:  
„Wie bist du hier hereingekommen – unbehindert von Elbenmagie und unbemerkt von den Wachen?“ Er lässt Bilbo los und erst dann ist der Bann gebrochen.

“Ich, naja…”, stammelt Bilbo, aber Thorin hat keine Geduld für umständliche Erklärungen.  
„Schon gut“, unterbricht er rasch. „Ich brauche deine Geheimnisse nicht zu kennen. Es ist wichtiger zu entscheiden, wie wir deine Freiheit nun nutzen. Es muss irgendeinen Weg hinaus geben.“ Er beginnt die Länge seiner kleinen Zelle auf und ab zu schreiten wie ein gefangenes Raubtier, ganz so als sei die Aussicht auf Entkommen allein schon fast genug, dem Kerker zu entrinnen.

„Weg hinaus… ja, hoffentlich“, sagt Bilbo zögerlich. Nun, da er Thorins Begeisterung sieht, beschleicht ihn die Angst, dass er ihn nur enttäuschen kann. „Kein Grund allzu enthusiastisch zu sein, fürchte ich“, versucht er den Eifer des Zwergs zu dämpfen. „Unbemerkt hier herein zu kommen ist die eine Sache. Euch alle hinaus zu bekommen, nicht nur aus euren Zellen, sondern ganz raus aus diesen Hallen, ist eine ganz andere.“

„Du wirst schon einen Weg finden, ich hab keinen Zweifel daran“, sagt Thorin und sein Lächeln lässt Bilbos Herz höher schlagen und seine Zweifel verschwinden. Wie konnte er nur jemals seine Zuneigung in Frage stellen?

„Nun, in der Zwischenzeit, darf ich dich um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten?“ fragt Thorin und Bilbo nickt, während die Hoffnung in ihm aufflammt wie ein Feuer, auf das man Öl gießt, nur um von einer nüchternen Anfrage erstickt zu werden: „Wärst du so gut, Balin eine Nachricht zu überbringen?“

Unnötig zu sagen, dass zum königlichen Boten ernannt zu werden nicht das ist, was Bilbo sich als Höhepunkt ihres Wiedersehens vorgestellt hat, aber er macht gute Miene zum Spiel und tut was Thorin verlangt.

Später, als er wieder in seinem Versteck sitzt und an dem elbischen Essen herumkaut, das er in die Finger bekommen hat, hindert ihn das Halbdunkel, das sein geheimer Schatz verbreitet, nicht nur daran, überhaupt zu schmecken, was er da isst – sondern auch daran, vor Enttäuschung loszuheulen. Einzig der Ring hält die Angst in Schach, dass diese Reise ihn schlussendlich all dessen berauben wird, was er liebt.

__

Bilbo kennt das Geräusch eines Schlags ins Gesicht, das Klatschen von Fleisch auf Fleisch, aber er ist nicht vorbereitet auf den gedämpften Aufprall von Mondstein-bewehrten Fingern auf Wangenknochen. Er sehnt sich beinahe nach dem vertrauten Ton, er wäre beruhigend, fast so als wäre doch alles in Ordnung, aber der Raum ist gespenstisch still, stumm als hätte er geschworen, geheim zu halten, was auch immer in seinen Mauern geschieht. Man hört nur Thorins unterdrücktes Stöhnen vor Schmerz, sein scharfes Einatmen. Er hat schon vor einer Weile aufgehört, sich gegen die Elben zur Wehr zu setzen, die ihn festhalten; der Widerstand war sowieso zwecklos. Trotzdem heißt das nicht, dass er nachgibt. Sogar als Blut unter seiner Haut zu blühen beginnt, schweigt er still. Es gehört mehr dazu, einen Zwerg zu brechen.

„Alles was ich verlange, ist was rechtmäßig mir gehört“, zischt der Elbenkönig. Selbst im Zorn ist er schön, wenngleich auf schreckliche Weise. Seine drohende Gestalt scheint den ganzen Kerker zu erfüllen, sein Glanz lodert, und ohne es zu bemerken, stockt Bilbo der Atem.

Bilbo, der in einer Ecke kauert und die Fingernägel in seine Handflächen gräbt und die Zähne in seine Knöchel, um nicht Stich zu ziehen – oder ein verängstigtes Wimmern von sich zu geben, er weiß nicht genau was. Die eine Option mag nicht so wahrscheinlich wie die andere sein, aber beide wären gleichermaßen dämlich. Er kann unmöglich etwas tun, um Thorin zu helfen. Jede Unternehmung, jeder Widerspruch würde nur jede Chance zu entkommen zunichte machen. Und so begnügt er sich mit Gebeten und stummen Bitten. In seinem Kopf fleht er Thorin an, nachzugeben, dem Elbenkönig zu gewähren was er verlangt, um diese Pein zu beenden. Doch vergeblich. Thorin ist ein Zwerg und so stur wie jeder andere seiner Art.

Ein weiterer Schlag lässt Thorins Lippe aufspringen.  
Glühend heiß tropft das Blut zu Boden.  
Glühend heiß wäre die Wut in Bilbos Herz, dämpfte nicht der Ring alle Gefühle.

Bilbo beißt in taube Finger. Diese Welt ist zu groß für ihn, zu gewaltig für seinen kleinen Geist, und sie wird mit jedem Moment größer, den er dieser Szene beiwohnt, die nicht passieren dürfte. Wie kann ein solch edles Geschöpf so grausam sein? Es darf nicht wahr sein. Straft ein solches Verhalten nicht alle Geschichten von elbischer Größe Lügen? Und Bilbo wünscht sich so sehr, er könne einfach erwachen aus diesem trostlosen Traum, in der Geborgenheit seines Zuhauses, vielleicht neben dem Kamin, zum Licht seiner Lampe.

___

Nichts, nicht einmal diese verfluchte Stunde, wappnet Bilbo für das nächste Mal, dass nach Thorin geschickt wird. Nicht gegen das sinkende Gefühl in seinem Inneren, nicht gegen die kalte Angst, noch gegen irgendetwas anderes, was in dieser Nacht geschieht. Wo solch weltliche Gefahren wie Orks und Spinnen und Irrlichter es versäumt haben, Bilbo in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, scheint es ausgerechnet einem Elben nun zu gelingen.

Es ist stockdunkle, tiefste Nacht, als die Wachen kommen um den Zwerg zu holen; mit steinerner Miene und ungerührtem Herz ziehen sie ihm sein Hemd aus und legen ihn in Ketten, die eisernen Fesseln wie eine Farce königlicher Pracht. Sie schleppen ihn mit sich, in die Tiefen des Palastes, durch hellerleuchtete Flure und reich geschmückte Säle, zu Räumlichkeiten, in die Bilbo bisher keinen Fuß gesetzt hat, Räume die eines Königs würdig sind. Ein Teil von ihm versteht genau, was das bedeutet, und es kostet ihn alle Kraft, sich nicht zu ihren Füßen zu werfen und um Gnade zu flehen.

Stattdessen folgt er ihnen, als der leise Schatten der er geworden ist, und schlüpft behend hinter ihnen durch sich schließende Tore. Es ist eine Kunst, die er die letzten Tage perfektioniert hat, und er wäre stolz auf sich, wären nur die Umstände nicht so unglücklich.

Thranduil erwartet seinen Gefangenen in einer Pose malerischer Langeweile: die eleganten Glieder träge über seinen Sitz drapiert, die perfekten Züge so unnahbar wie immer. Verschwunden sind Krone und formelle Gewänder. Er trägt eine einfache Robe aus silbernem Tuch, seine Füße sind nackt, die Finger bar, sein einziger Schmuck das Wasserfall-Haar, das über seine Schultern fließt. In seiner Hand hält er einen Becher Wein, als erwarte er ein unterhaltsames Schauspiel, und Bilbos Herz schlägt schneller vor Angst. Das vornehme Antlitz, der Zauber der überirdischen Schönheit täuschen ihn nicht länger – er hat gesehen wozu Thranduil fähig ist. Es wäre töricht, sich angesichts seines gleichgültigen Auftretens in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

Die schweren Ketten rasseln Unheil verkündend, als die Wachen Thorin zu Füßen ihres Herrn auf die Knie zwingen und sich dann hastig zurückziehen, fast so als schämten sie sich ihres Handelns.

Bilbos Mund wird staubtrocken als er zusieht wie der Blick des Elbenkönigs auf Thorins gefesselter Gestalt ruht und auf der trotzigen Anspannung seiner Muskeln. Er sieht das Sternenglanz-Funkeln von Grausamkeit in seinen Augen und auch den Schatten von etwas anderem, das sich unter der Maske der Gleichgültigkeit abzeichnet: Staunen vielleicht oder Bewunderung.

„Nun, habt Ihr mein Angebot überdacht?“ fragt Thranduil. Unter der Seidigkeit seiner Stimme sind die Worte scharf wie Papier. Bilbo weiß natürlich, was er verlangt, kennt seine Forderungen und was er im Gegenzug anbietet. Er hat es ihn sagen hören, zwischen den Schlägen ringbewehrter Finger: der Elb verspricht, die Gefolgschaft von Thorin Eichenschild ziehen zu lassen, ihr zu erlauben, den Wurm aus seinem Versteck zu treiben und damit eine Feuersbrunst über die Welt zu bringen, wenn ihm Thorin nur Juwelen verspräche, die sein Herz begehrt, Geschmeide aus weißen Steinen.

Wenig überraschend, dass Thorin bei seiner Antwort bleibt, wenngleich er sie noch unhöflicher formuliert als das letzte Mal. Was er auf Zwergisch knurrt, scheint eine unakzeptable Beleidigung zu sein – danach zu urteilen, wie Thranduil erblasst. Bilbo wappnet sich für die bekannte Strafe, doch der Elb rührt keinen Finger. Er lächelt nur dieses seltsame Lächeln und platziert seinen Fuß auf die kräftige Brust, als der Zwerg versucht sich zu erheben. Beinahe zärtlich drückt er ihn zurück auf die Knie und Thorins Widerstand erstirbt unter der Berührung.

Wenn Bilbo weiteren Missbrauch befürchtet hat, ist was folgt noch schlimmer als Schläge und Drohungen. Es ist ein Übergriff, der weit über das hinausgeht, was er sich hätte vorstellen können.

Gebannt folgen seine Augen dem Elbenfuß, wie er Kreise auf Thorins Haut malt, und er beißt heftiger in seine Knöchel als jemals zuvor, um nur still zu bleiben. Er wagt nicht, Thorin anzusehen, aus Angst, was er in seinen Zügen lesen wird. Er wusste es schon länger, wenn er ehrlich ist, vom ersten Moment an, doch er hat sich geweigert, es zu glauben.

Keine Versprechen, keine Erwartungen, er erinnert sich gut seines Schwures, und doch kann er sich der Eifersucht nicht erwehren, des plötzlichen Aufflackerns von Finsternis in seinem Herzen. Er ist versucht sein Schwert zu ziehen und es tief in dieses Wesen zu rammen, das er so ätherisch glaubte, so heilig, und das doch so lüstern ist und so verdorben. Er kann nicht ertragen zuzusehen, wie die unsterblichen, alterslosen Hände den Körpers seines Liebsten erobern, Zoll um Zoll. Es ist falsch, es ist erzwungen, es ist…

Ein winziges Geräusch durchdringt die Stille. Kaum mehr als die Ahnung eines Stöhnens, doch es echot wie Trommeln in Bilbos Ohren. Rasch huschen seine Augen zu Thorins Gesicht und sein Mut sinkt bei dem Anblick: Pein und Lust sind ununterscheidbar, er ist verloren in der elbischen Berührung, und wunderschön in seinem Niedergang. Schöner als Bilbo ihn jemals gesehen hat, als scheine er sogar durch den düsteren Schleier, der den kleinen Hobbit umfängt.

Der hitzige Rausch, der durch Thorins Leib und Glieder fahren muss, spiegelt sich in seinem eigenen Inneren, wie alle Sinneseindrücke gedämpft von seiner Tarnung, aber immer noch dringend genug, um die ersten Anzeichen von Erregung mit sich zu bringen.

Atemlos sieht Bilbo zu, welche Wonne Thranduils Hand heraufbeschwört und für einen Augenblick hasst er sie beide – und liebt sie gleichermaßen. Er will seine Finger über ihre Haut gleiten lassen, will sie schmecken und küssen… Selbst hier, in seinem trostlosen Reich von Magie und Staub, in dem es weder Geschmack noch Leidenschaft gibt, fühlt er ihren Sog. Er lässt sich in seinem Fleisch nieder, als verräterisches Ziehen, als Verlangen, das gesättigt werden will, und doch nie zufrieden ist. Hat er nicht gelernt – seit sein Begehren zum ersten Mal voll erwacht ist, in jener Nacht auf dem Carrock – dass sein Körper in dieser Hinsicht einem leckenden Eimer ähnelt? Egal wie viel man hineingießt, es ist nie genug…

Er begehrt Thorin, sogar jetzt, da er in den Fängen seines Feindes weilt, begehrt ihn mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und jedem Atemzug. Er kann ihn nicht _nicht_ begehren, kann nicht anders, als sich daran zu laben wie er unter der Eroberung eleganter Finger zittert. So schändlich es auch sein mag, er genießt Thorins Verderben und das kranke Vergnügen, das es in ihm entfacht.

Gerade als Bilbo meint, den Verstand zu verlieren vor Scham und Begierde und Abscheu, ist das Spektakel vorbei und der Bann gebrochen. Lust verwandelt sich mühelos, fließend in Zorn, und es scheint nur einen Augenblick zu dauern, bis Thranduil wutentbrannt davonstürmt und Thorin – augenscheinlich – alleine zurücklässt.

Für einen Moment fühlt es sich so an, als seinen sie einem Unwetter entkommen, aber die Erleichterung dauert nur an, bis Bilbo das volle Ausmaß von Thorins Zustand bewusst wird: er ist halbnackt, seine Handgelenke gefesselt, die Schnürung seiner Hosen lose, das Kleidungsstück offen. Es ist offensichtlich, was geschehen sein muss, dass er erniedrigt wurde und missbraucht. Die Wachen dürfen ihn nicht so sehen, denkt Bilbo, nicht den stolzen, edlen Thorin Eichenschild. Und doch kann er nichts tun, ohne sich seinem König zu offenbaren, und er ist sich nicht sicher, welche Entdeckung Thorin mehr beschämte.

Doch als er endlich allen Mut zusammennimmt und sich anschickt, sich der Sache anzunehmen, lösen sich die eisernen Fesseln um die kräftigen Zwergengelenke plötzlich von selbst, fallen wie von Zauberhand von Thorin ab und Balins Worte schallen in Bilbos Geist _Niemand kommt hier raus ohne die Einwilligung des Königs._ Es sieht so aus, als hätte der Elbenkönig seine Gewalt über den Gefangenen aufgegeben und Thorin hat gerade genug Gelegenheit, seine Kleidung in Ordnung zu bringen, bevor die Wachen zurückkehren, um ihn zu seiner Zelle zu geleiten.

„Bedeckt euch“, bellt einer von ihnen und wirft Thorin sein Hemd zu. Doch Bilbo bemerkt, wie beide Elben vermeiden, den Zwerg direkt anzusehen, ganz so als verrieten sonst ihre Augen Mitgefühl oder gar Scham.

Und wieder folgt Bilbo seinem König zurück zu seinem Verlies, so leichtfüßig und treu wie immer, während in seinen Adern das Begehren pocht wie das Gift einer Schlange.

__

Bilbo wartet bis die Schritte der Elben verklungen sind und die Nacht sich erneut um ihn schließt, bevor er den Ring vom Finger streift.

“Thorin”, flüstert er in die Dunkelheit. Diesmal ist die Rauheit seiner Stimme nicht nur dem Mangel an Gebrauch geschuldet: Erregung kratzt an seinem Innern, hungrig, gierig. Und dieses Mal geht sein stummer Wunsch in Erfüllung. Eine starke Hand greift durchs eiserne Gitter und zieht ihn näher. Thorins Atem brennt auf seinem Gesicht, als er Bilbos Namen spricht, ein leidenschaftliches Grollen, das die Aufregung im Magen des Halblings prickeln lässt. Bitte bitte bitte, wiederholt er in seinem Kopf wie ein Mantra, während er die Augen schließt und sich weiter gegen das Metal lehnt.

Lippen streifen über seine, in einer Vortäuschung von Geduld, eine Bemühung, Hobbit-Bräuche zu ehren, und eine goldene Welle der Zuneigung durchflutet Bilbos Herz. Er ist geneigt seine Liebe zu erklären, hier und jetzt, doch da ist der Auftakt schon vorüber und der Mund des Zwergs senkt sich mit roher Dringlichkeit auf seinen und saugt alle Gedanken aus seinem Geist. Der Kuss ist so gut wie er unter den Umständen nur sein kann, und Bilbo lässt sich mit allem Eifer auf ihn ein, den er in seinem willigen Herzen findet.

Thorins Finger ruhen schwer auf seinem Kopf, tief vergraben in den ungebändigten Locken, und halten ihn fest, während seine Zunge in Bilbos Mund dringt, bis die Hobbit-Knie ganz weich werden und seine Hände sich hilflos in den Stoff von Thorins Hemd krallen, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Halt. In Bilbos Innerem tobt die Erregung, unentschieden in ihrem Wahn zwischen Qual und Entzücken. Alle Vernunft scheint ihm zu entgleiten, und was bleibt ist blinder Hunger. Doch Thorin ist der Herrscher über diese Leidenschaften, sein Griff gibt nicht nach, genauso wenig wie seine Lippen, die immer noch, unbarmherzig, Unterwerfung fordern. Und Bilbo ist nur allzu bereit nachzugeben. Er überlässt seinen Mund widerstandslos der zwergischen Gier, ja stöhnt sogar seine Zustimmung, ein kleines Wimmern in der absoluten Stille, das mit einem leisen Lachen belohnt wird.

„Stets so willig“, murmelt Thorin. Seine Finger lassen Bilbos Kopf los und greifen stattdessen nach seinen Handgelenken. Er sieht den Hobbit aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an und mit diesem zärtlichen Lächeln, das Bilbo so sehr liebt, das ihn beinahe platzen lässt vor Glück, während er die Hobbit-Hände über seinen Körper führt, über die Ebene seine Bauchs, hinunter zu seinen Lenden. Die glühende Hitze zwergischer Erregung versengt ihm beinahe die Fingerspitzen und Bilbo fühlt, dass Thorin immer noch steinhart ist, das Pochen sogar durch das dicke Leder spürbar, und in einem Anflug von Besitzerstolz presst er seine Hand gegen diese Härte. Thorins Stöhnen ist Musik in seinen Ohren, und Bilbo wispert: „Ich kümmere mich darum“ und kniet pflichtschuldig nieder.

Mit flinken Fingern löst er die Schnürung von Thorins Hosen und der Zwerg seufzt vor Erleichterung, als der Druck auf seinem geschwollenen Fleisch nachlässt. Bilbos Hand zittert ein wenig, als er Thorins Schwanz aus seinem Gefängnis befreit. Er hat ihn freilich schon gesehen, hat ihn bereits berührt, geküsst, gelutscht, doch niemals so. Niemals ohne Eile, niemals mit dieser Art von Macht. Probeweise schließt er die Finger um die harte Länge von Thorins Geschlecht, die sich genauso anfühlt, wie er es in Erinnerung hat: dick und seidig und beinahe fiebrig. Er ballt seine Faust ein wenig mehr zusammen und genießt das leichte Zucken, das die Bewegung hervorruft, und Thorins kaum hörbares Keuchen. Ermutigt bewegt er seine Hand, zieht die zarte Haut zurück und legt die stumpfe, rosane Eichel frei. Ach du meine Güte, sieht das köstlich aus, denkt er, wie eine seltsame Art von Blume, mit rosiger Blüte und verziert mit einem Tropfen Morgentau.

„Nun mach schon, Bilbo“, knurrt Thorin. „Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für poetische Anwandlungen.“

Ein wenig erschrocken von diesem plötzlichen Stimmungswandel, blickt Bilbo auf, nur um zu sehen wie Thorins Mundwinkel belustigt zucken. Er kann in der Tat meine Gedanken lesen, denkt Bilbo und kommt nicht umhin, sich ein bisschen stolz und beschwingt zu fühlen. Vielleicht sind das Zeichen, dass sie sich wirklich näher kommen, und das wäre mehr als er jemals zu träumen gewagt hätte.

Er blickt hoch und stellt sicher, dass Thorin sieht, wie er sich voller Vorfreude die Lippen leckt. Dann taucht er die Zunge rasch in den Lusttropfen, der salzig ist und unergründlich und genauso köstlich wie er aussieht. Ein genüssliches Seufzen entkommt ihm, bevor er seine Lippen um die Bittersüße von Thorins Fleisch schließt und sieht wie Thorins Augen sich weiten und wie er sich auf die spröden Lippen beißt, um ein Geräusch der Lust zu unterdrücken.

Er ist so atemberaubend schön, dass es beinahe weh tut, denkt Bilbo und seine Brust fühlt sich ganz eng an vor Verlangen. Er presst seine Zunge gegen die Unterseite von Thorins Glied und drückt die Lippen fester darum, dann bewegt er seinen Kopf langsam, während seine Finger sich um den Rest schlingen.

Eine von Thorins Händen findet ihren Weg in Bilbos Haar zurück und streichelt zärtlich darüber, immer im Einklang mit seinen Bewegungen. Und Bilbo gibt sein Bestes ihn zufrieden zu stellen: er lässt die Zunge um die pralle Spitze kreisen, bemüht sich darum, dass seine Lippen schön fest sind und sein Mund feucht und willig. Ich bin einem König zu Diensten, denkt er, während er Thorins Atem lauscht, der schwerer und schwerer geht. Es ist ein allzu anregender Gedanke, und Bilbo wünscht, er könnte irgendwie einen Weg finden, seine eigenen Gelüste zu stillen, doch er wagt kaum, seine freie Hand über die Schwellung in seinen Hosen zu reiben, weil er befürchtet, er könnte sonst seine Pflichten vernachlässigen. Später, sagt er sich, dafür wird später noch Zeit sein.

Er versucht sich auf die gegenwärtige Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, versucht nicht allzu viel über seine eigenen Bedürfnisse nachzudenken oder darüber, dass sie jederzeit von Wachen entdeckt werde könnten. Seine Gedanken wandern zurück zu jener einen Nacht, als sie in Sicherheit waren und in einem richtigen Bett und alles genauso war, wie er es immer gewünscht hatte. Ohne elbische Schurken und eiserne Gitter.

Er schluckt soviel von Thorin wie er nur kann, seine Finger stets dem Mund auf der Spur, sie streichen über die Haut, die er mit seiner eifrigen Zunge oder seinem gierigen Schlund nicht erreichen kann. Er lässt sich Zeit, wird langsam und langsamer, als er die steigende Anspannung in Thorins Leib spürt. Er will es so lange wie möglich hinauszögern, den Moment auskosten und die Macht die er über dieses sonst unbezwingbare Geschöpf hat.

Doch bald macht sich zwergische Ungeduld bemerkbar. Scharfkantige Fingernägel beginnen sich in seine Kopfhaut zu bohren und der Griff von Thorins kräftigen Händen wird so gnadenlos wie Stahl. „Reiz’ mich nicht“, zischt er während er Bilbos Kopf näher an ihn heranzieht und sich tiefer in seinen Rachen drängt, das Stöhnen um ihn herum genießt, die Vibration wie Schmetterlingsflügel auf seinem erhitzen Fleisch.

Und hier ist die Finsternis wieder, denkt Bilbo als er sich in Besitz nehmen und erobern lässt, sein Mund so gefügig wie er ihn nur machen kann. Die Gier eines König ist sein Recht und sein Privileg, und Bilbo weiß, er beizeiten für seine Dienste belohnt werden wird, und die Vorfreude brennt glühendheiß in seinen Lenden.

Er blickt zu Thorin hinauf, der in seiner Wollust verloren scheint, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht von Wonne zerfurcht, ganz so wie er in Thranduils Armen aussah. Ich kann ihm das schenken, denkt Bilbo, und ich werde es zu Ende bringen, ich werde ihn erlösen.

Er hebt eine Hand und fährt über die kräftigen Schenkel aufwärts, hoch und höher, immer entlang der sich abzeichnenden Muskeln, bis seine Finger über die Unterseite von Thorins Sack streichen, sich ihre Kuppen fest gegen die Stelle dahinter pressen, ein Schachzug, der Bilbo offensichtlich wieder zum Herrn der Lage macht. Ein Schauer läuft durch den Zwerg und sein Atem klingt noch harscher als zuvor. Bilbo wiederholt die Bewegung, doch diesmal saugt er noch zusätzlich, und die Knie des Zwergs geben nach, nur mit Mühe hält er sich aufrecht. Das Summen des Hobbits ist siegessicher – und gleichzeitig das Schachmatt.

Thorin kommt mit einem Aufflackern von Hitze, einem Strom von Salz, der einen beinahe süßen Geschmack in Bilbos Mund hinterlässt und unbefriedigtes Verlangen in seinen Eingeweiden. Das sanfte Streicheln von Thorins Fingern in seinem Haar ist dennoch anregend und lieblich, genau wie die zwergischen Worte, die er vor sich hin murmelt, oder wenigstens schließt Bilbo das daraus, wie sie in seinen vor Lust pochenden Ohren klingen.

Er lässt Thorin mit einem feuchten Geräusch aus seinem Mund gleiten, mit voller Absicht versteht sich, denn er weiß natürlich wie wollüstig das aussehen muss. Der gewünschte Effekt lässt nicht lange auf sich warten: Thorin zieht ihn auf die Füße, direkt in einen weiteren Kuss, einen Kuss voller Zuneigung und Wertschätzung, und Bilbo versucht mit aller Macht, kein Versprechen hineinzulesen, auch wenn es ihm nicht so recht zu gelingen vermag.

__

Schnell-schnell klopft das Hobbit-Herz, rasch-rasch trappeln die Hobbit-Füße. So schnell er es wagt – denn er fürchtet entdeckt zu werden, wenn er sich zu hastig bewegt – läuft Bilbo auf der Suche nach einem ruhigen, sicheren Ort durch die nacht-durchfluteten Flure, immer tiefer in die Eingeweide des Palastes. Er muss sich um diesen Irrsinn kümmern, der sich in seinem Inneren dreht und windet. Wenn der Ring nicht wäre, würde er platzen vor aufgestauter Anspannung, da ist er sich sicher. Das Rauschen des Bluts ist beinahe ohrenbetäubend in seinem Kopf, als er endlich findet, was er sucht: ein abgelegenes Plätzchen in Gewölben, die aussehen als seien sie Thranduils Weinkeller. Er zwängt sich hinter ein paar Fässer, wo ihn niemand sehen kann, und nimmt den Ring ab.

Der plötzliche Anstieg der Erregung ist köstlich und quälend zugleich, ein Aufruhr des Verlangens, das durch seinen ganzen Körper hallt. Seine Finger sind fieberhaft dabei unter die Kleidung zu kommen und auf nackte Haut. Aus einem Anfall von Wahnsinn heraus, beschließt Bilbo, der Dringlichkeit seines Begehrens zu widerstehen. Langsam und bedächtig lässt er die Hände über seine Brust gleiten, er nimmt sich die Zeit, mit den Fingerkuppen kräftig über die Brustwarzen zu reiben. Dabei stellt er sich vor, wie ihn Thorin berührt, oder vielleicht wie Thorin von Thranduil berührt wird. Bilder verschwimmen vor seinem inneren Auge während seine Hände vorgeben, nicht zu ihm zu gehören, und tiefer wandern und noch tiefer, bis sie schließlich nach dem heißen, geschwollenen Fleisch greifen, das darum fleht, liebkost zu werden. Eine träge Bewegung seiner Finger – und das daraus resultierende scharfe Ziehen von Verlangen – lässt ihn alle Vorsätze vergessen, und bald stößt er gierig in seine Faust, während er an größere, schwieligere Hände denkt, die seine Lust vereinnahmen, und eine leise, raue Stimme, die Zärtlichkeiten wispert, in denen er sich verlieren möchte. Die Erinnerung an heisere Worte summt durch Bilbo, ein tiefer, dunkler Strom, auf dem seine Lust tanzt wie Gischt.

Er lasst sich davon wegtragen, jede Berührung eine neue Welle von Empfindungen und er stellt sich vor, was Thorin mit ihm machen würde, entkäme er jemals seinem Verließ und wie er selbst seinen König befriedigte, wenn er es nur erlaubte.

Seine Zehen kringeln sich aufgeregt gegen die Eiche des nächsten Fasses, während er von Thorins Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen fantasiert, vom magischen Flüstern von Khuzdûl auf seiner erhitzten Haut, dem leichten Kratzen des Barts, und dann der berauschenden Berührung von Zunge und Lippen. Er wird verschlungen, nicht nur von einem hungrigen Mund sondern auch von funkelnden, durchdringenden Blicken. Bilbos Lider flattern und schließen sich, es gibt nichts mehr als fieberhafte Finger auf seinem Fleisch und die Vorstellungen, die fließen und brodeln, und dann, als er kurz davor ist zu kommen, blitzt ein Bild in seinem Geist auf: Thranduils seidiges Haar, das über Thorins breiten Rücken fällt, als er sich über ihn beugt, und dann spürt Bilbo den Stoß in der Verlagerung von Thorins Gewicht, sieht wie seine Augen tintenschwarz werden, fühlt das verzweifelte Stöhnen wie es um ihn vibriert, und alles ist so lebhaft, wie ein Moment, den man aus der Zeit gerissen hat.

Der Körper des kleinen Hobbits wird stocksteif, nur für dieses kurze Stück Ewigkeit, bis die Anspannung in heftige Schauer und Zuckungen zerspringt. Seine Füße treten gegen das Fass, und sein Samen ergießt sich heiß über seine Finger, und ein Name stürzt von seinen Lippen, halb Schwur, halb Zauber, nur dem lauschenden Dunkel anvertraut.

__

Bilbo erwacht zum Geräusch von Stimmen – das Sindarin wie die Melodie eines Bächleins, es schläfert ihn beinahe wieder ein – und er braucht einige Momente, um zu verstehen in welcher Gefahr er schwebt und die Angst schießt glühend-heiß in ihm auf, bevor er seinen Ring überstreift und sich in seine Sicherheit fallen lässt.

Durch die Fässer erhascht er einen Blick auf eine Gruppe Elben, die eine hölzerne Falltür zu öffnen scheinen, und plötzlich erfüllt das Gurgeln von Wasser das Gewölbe, und Bilbo realisiert, dass er es bereits zuvor gehört hat, nur hielt er es im Rausch der Lust das Geräusch seines eigenen Blutes. Ein unterirdischer Fluss, denkt er und Erleichterung durchflutet ihn wie Sonnenschein. Das könnte endlich der ersehnte Fluchtweg sein, und er sitzt still und sieht zu und wartet.

Er beobachtet wie die Elfen ihr Werk verrichten, Fass um Fass aus den verborgenen Tiefen des Flusses empor holen, während einer von ihnen, Galion ist sein Name, eine Liste der Waren anfertigt.

Er bemerkt auch, wie ihn Elros, der Schlüsselmeister, begrüßt, der scheinbar zufällig des Weges kommt. Er sieht die Freude auf Galions Gesicht, sieht die beinahe beiläufige Berührung ihrer Hände und die verstohlenen Blicke und sein Herz schlägt höher. Er ist sich beinahe sicher, dass er nur abwarten muss, und sich die Gelegenheit zur Flucht beinahe von alleine ergeben wird. Und so verweilt er weiter in den Schatten und harrt der Dinge, die da kommen mögen…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ausformulierung der "Eichel-Szene"...
> 
> Keine besonderen Warnungen diesmal! Nicht mehr Herzschmerz als zu erwarten wäre, niemand stirbt. Es ist schon fast fluffy. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Orientierungshilfe zum Einstieg: die ersten zwei Abschnitte sind größtenteils noch aus Smaugs Einöde; erst mal die Entdeckung der geheimen Tür und dann die Reaktion der Zwerge auf den Drachen. Danke an Kaitcho für den Hinweis. :*

“Ihr habt scharfe Augen, Meister Beutlin”, sagt Thorin – und Bilbos törichtes Herz schlägt schneller angesichts dieser Worte der Anerkennung, wie immer wenn sein Herr es verlangt, gleichgültig wie oft er seine Gefühle anzweifelt, egal wie oft er sich selbst sagt, dass er loslassen muss. Thorin ist sein König, nicht sein Liebster, seine Launen kommen und gehen wie die Gezeiten, manchmal ist er zärtlich, manchmal harsch, doch meist gleichgültig (das ist am schwersten zu ertragen). Und Bilbo weiß, dass er nicht auf mehr hoffen darf als die gelegentliche Berührung oder einen Anfall von Leidenschaft, und doch tut er es.

Wenn er sich nur beweisen kann, wird er auch Thorins Herz gewinnen, davon ist er überzeugt. Und so bleibt er, um ein Rätsel zu lösen, als schon alle Hoffnung verloren scheint, weil er an das Unmögliche glaubt, weil er daran glauben muss, und letzten Endes behält er recht. Als der Mond das letzte Licht des Tages auf den Felsen wirf und der Zauber sich entfaltet, kann er nur an seine Belohnung denken: ein sanfter Blick, zärtliche Finger und begehrliche Lippen…

Später wird er sich fragen, ob es nicht er und er allein war, der sie ins Verderben gestürzt hat, indem er das Tor zu diesem verfluchten Berg fand. Doch für eine weitere Nacht liegt er recht zufrieden in Thorins dankbarer Umarmung.

__

Blanker Stahl ist das erste Anzeichen. Als er von Thorins Klinge begrüßt wird statt von seinem Jubel, als der Zwerg empört darüber ist, dass er den Stein nicht gefunden hat, statt erfreut dass er überlebte, als er ihn konfrontiert, sogar als der Drache näher kommt, da weiß Bilbo dass eine schreckliche Wahrheit in den Worten des Wurms über den Arkenstein liegt. Und er kann nicht umhin, sie in seinem Kopf zu wiederholen, immer und immer wieder:  
_Zu sehen wie es ihn zerstört. Zu sehen wie es sein Herz verseucht und ihn in den Wahnsinn treibt._

Und als die Prophezeihung eintrifft und die Worte des Elbenkönigs wahr werden, und Seestadt in die Nacht hinaus schreit, lodernd vom Drachenfeuer, sieht Thorin nicht einmal zu wie der Rest der Gemeinschaft, die entsetzt davon ist, was sie getan haben, sondern wendet sich ab, die Augen auf den Berg gerichtet, sein Königreich, seine Belohnung. Bilbos Herz zittert und sogar als er die Schlange fallen und sterben sieht und ihn Erleichterung überkommt, bleibt der Schatten einer bösen Vorahnung auf ihm liegen wie die Krankheit, die in Thorins Gedanken wuchert.

Das Feuer vergeht über dem See und Dunkelheit bricht über Erebor herein, undurchdringlich wie die Stille, und nichts ist zu hören als das Klirren der Münzen unter der Zwergen Füße, wie ein Murmeln ihrer Vorfahren, doch das Königsjuwel bleibt verschollen.

__

Bilbo stellt fest, dass noch ein anderer Zauber über Erebor liegt, nicht nur die giftige Drachenkrankheit, die Habgier die über dem Gold in den weiten Hallen flirrt und im Herz ihres Königs köchelt, sondern, vielleicht, etwas von der sprichwörtlichen Sturheit der Zwerge.

Während Thorin sie dazu zwingt, nach dem Arkenstein zu suchen, jeden Schatzhaufen zu durchkämmen, jede Truhe und jede Kammer auf den Kopf stellen – ein Unterfangen von dem Bilbo nur zu gut weiß, dass es vergeblich ist, ist er doch nur allzu gewahr, wo er den Stein versteckt hat – bekommt der Hobbit einen recht guten Eindruck von diesem Ort und seinem vergangenen Glanz. Und wenn er etwas über dieses Zwergenreich herausfindet, als er seine Hallen durchwandert, dann ist es das: Es war für die Ewigkeit gedacht. Sogar jetzt, da mehr als ein Jahrhundert vergangen ist, seitdem Erebor gefallen ist, kann man immer noch Bücher und Stühle und Bettzeug und sogar Kleidung finden, die intakt und brauchbar sind. Bilbo hätte erwartet, dass alles was nicht Metall und Stein ist, mittlerweile zu Staub zerfallen wäre, doch es sieht so aus, als wären nicht nur Zwerge aus hartem Holz geschnitzt, sondern auch ihre Werkzeuge und Besitztümer, und darin liegt ein gewisser Trost.

 _Er_ wird vielleicht auch überdauern und nicht zerbrechen unter der Last seiner Krankheit. Vielleicht ist sie letzten Endes nur wie ein Fieber, das irgendwann vorbeigeht. Bilbo will – nein, er muss das glauben, mit aller Inbrust, und er wiederholt es wie ein Gebet mit jedem Atemzug und jedem Schluck Wasser und jedem Schritt den er macht. Er ist überzeugt, dass, wenn er den Arkenstein nur noch ein wenig länger behält, nur ein kleines bisschen, Thorin über diesen Anfall von Wahnsinn hinauswachsen und wieder zum edlen, majestätischen Zwerg wird, der er an dem Abend war, als er an Bilbos Tür klopfte. An jenem Abend, als alles was zählte auf der Welt, ein ruhiges Abendessen war…  
O, wie töricht er damals war, wie unkundig der größeren Zusammenhänge

Bilbo denkt beinahe zärtlich an den gesetzten Hobbit zurück, der er einmal war, der nichts wußte von Entbehrung und Kummer und Leid. Manchmal ist es schwer sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl sein wird, heimzukehren. So viel hat sich verändert. Wird er jemals wieder gemütlich in seinem Sessel sitzen können, mit einer Pfeife und einer guten Tasse Tee, nun da er weiß wie es sich anfühlt auf blankem Stein zu schlafen und über reines Gold zu laufen, Riesenspinnen und Orks zu töten, und wie der Schwefelatem eines Drachen riecht?

Seine Hand hat den Weg in seine Tasche gefunden, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen tastet er nach dem runden, glatten Stück Mut, das er mit sich führt, doch letzten Endes ist es etwas anderes, das er hervorzieht: eine Eichel, die er in Beorns Garten aufgelesen hat, nach der Nacht die er dort mit Thorin verbrachte. Der kleinste seiner Schätze vielleicht, diese winzige Eichen-Nuss, kein magischer Ring, kein Königsjuwel, und doch, in Augenblicken wie diesem fühlt es sich an, als hätte er nie etwas wertvolleres besessen. Eine Erinnerung an ein paar zauberhafte Stunden und an ein Versprechen, das er sich selber gab – sicher nach Hause zurückzukehren und diese Eichel in seinem Garten einzupflanzen, in Beutelsend, ihr dabei zuzusehen wie sie zu einem stolzen Baum eranwächst, so wie der, der einst Thorin einen Ast verschaffte, als er ihn dringend brauchte. Es wird sein, wie ein Stück von Thorin mitzunehmen (auch wenn der Zwerg ihm nicht gehört), ein Erinnerungsstück um ihn an seine Liebe zu erinnern und seinen Verlust.  
Denn das ist, was er in den letzten Tagen angefangen hat zu begreifen: er kann nicht bleiben.

Thorin verändert sich. Er wird stündlich paranoider, und es scheint nichts zu geben, was diese Entwicklung aufhalten kann. Bilbo wünscht er könnte ihn überzeugen, den Berg zu verlassen, nur für ein paar Tage vielleicht, bis das Drachengift seinen Einfluss über ihn verloren hat – und der Himmel weiß, dass er es versucht hat – doch alle Argumente und jedes Flehen stößt auf taube Ohren. Thorin beachtet sie so wenig wie Balins Rat und Dwalins Vorschläge. Nicht einmal seine Schwester-Söhne können ihn überzeugen. Er ist noch sturer als sonst und Bilbo hat über die letzten Monate eine Menge Dickköpfigkeit seitens des Zwergs erlebt.

Es bricht Bilbo das Herz, ihn so zu sehen – argwöhnisch seinen engsten Freunden gegenüber, seinen vertrautesten Gefährten, seiner Familie, denen, die ihm treu und ohne Zweifel und Frage bis in den Tod gefolgt wären. Bilbo hat Fílis Stirnrunzeln gesehen, Kílis große, erstaunte Augen, Dawlins steinerne Miene – und vor allem Balins Tränen und Kummer. O sie lieben ihn sehr und o ja, er ist ihr König, das war er schon immer und wird es immer sein, und doch kann Thorin das nicht mehr erkennen.  
Bilbo schaut auf die Eichel in seiner Handfläche und wünscht sich etwas. Wünscht dass diese kleine Baum-Frucht durch einen unbekannten Zauber Thorin retten kann, genau wie es eine Eiche schon einmal getan hat, vor langer Zeit.

„Was ist das, in deiner Hand?“ Thorins Stimme ist donnernd und Bilbo zuckt angesichts des impliziten Vorwurfs zusammen. Er weiß nur zu gut, dass er einen Stein für sich behält.  
„Das, das ist nichts“, stottert er.  
„Zeig es mir“, verlangt Thorin mit einem Blick, der ihn auf der Stelle erdolchte, wenn Blicke töten könnten. Bilbo streckt gehorsam die Hand aus und schluckt nervös. Seine Erklärung klingt verdächtig nach einer Entschuldigung. „Ich hab sie in Beorns Garten aufgelesen.“  
Thorins Blick wird milder als er die Eichel betrachtet. „Du hast sie bis hierher gebracht“, stellt er mit Verwunderung fest, so als könne nur ein Hobbit auf eine solch seltsame Idee kommen.  
„Ich pflanze sie in meinen Garten, in Beutelsend“, sagt Bilbo und versucht unbeschwert zu sein, obwohl er sich fühlt, als bräche ihm jedem Moment das Herz. Es ist beinahe eine normale Unterhaltung, die wir hier führen, denkt Bilbo, und dann lächelt Thorin, lächelt tatsächlich, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen, als hätte er vergessen, dass er nun der König dieses Berges ist und betört von seinen Schätzen und vor allem erzürnt über das Fehlen eines gewissen Steins.

„Eine recht bescheidene Belohnung“, sagt er und sieht beinahe kleinlaut aus, angesichts Bilbos Bescheidenheit, ganz so als könne er – durch den Schleier seiner Krankheit hindurch – einen Blick auf das erhaschen, was im Leben wirklich wichtig ist, und Bilbos Herzschlag beschleunigt sich vor Hoffnung. Vielleicht hat er endlich doch einen Weg gefunden, zu dem Zwerg durchzudringen.

„Sie wird ein Baum“, sagt er. „Und wenn ich ihn ansehe werde ich mich erinnern, an alles was geschehen ist, das Gute, das Böse, und an das Glück es da raus geschafft zu haben.“

Zuneigung breitet sich auf Thorins Gesicht aus und es ist als wäre die Sonne hinter den Wolken hervorgekommen. „Erzähl mir davon, vom Auenland und deiner Eiche“, schnurrt er beinahe und kommt näher, und Bilbo schnappt nach Luft, und dann schmiegt sich eine große Hand gegen seine Wange und die Sapphir-Wärme von Thorins Augen ist auf ihm und er fühlt sich als schmölze er unter ihr.

„Das Auenland ist eine beschauliche Gegend, wie du ja selbst weißt, ein Land von plätschernden Bächlein und grünen Hügeln, fruchtbaren Feldern und kleinen Dörfchen und schattenspendenden Hainen…“ Das ist soweit er kommt, ehe Thorin anfängt sein Hemd zu öffnen, und er verstummt. Er schluckt schwer bei jedem Knopf, den die geschickten Zwergenfinger aufknöpfen.

„Erzähl weiter“, sagt Thorin als handle es sich dabei die normalste Angelenheit. Er sieht Bilbo nicht einmal an, so vertieft ist er in seine Aufgabe, und Bilbo gehorcht…  
„Den Frühling hab ich am liebsten“, fährt er fort. „die Thrimidge-Sonne, die so angenehm warm auf der Haut ist, während man sich am satten Grün erfreut und… was machst du da?“  
Thorins Hände haben den Bund seiner Hose erreicht und sie halten dort nicht, sondern wandern weiter, pressen sich durch den Stoff gegen sein Geschlecht, das sofort hart wird.

“Hör nicht auf”, flüstert Thorin während er die Umrisse von Bilbos geschwollenem Fleisch nachzeichnet und Bilbo denkt ziemlich genau das gleiche, auch wenn er es zunehmend schwieriger findet, bei Verstand zu bleiben.  
„Das satte Grün“, spricht er weiter, „und der strahlend blaue Himmel mit den kleinen Schäfchenwolken und die Blumen, so bunt und wohlriechend und brummend vor Bienen und… oh“  
Thorins geschickte Finger haben die Schnürung seiner Hosen gelöst, und sein Schwanz springt heraus, plötzlich frei, völlig erigiert und schwer, und diese verruchten Finger fangen ihn und schließen sich um ihn, und Bilbos Kopf schaltet sich aus.

“Erzähl mir, Bilbo Silberzunge, Betörer von Drachen”, atmet Thorin in sein Ohr, “wenn der Frühling kommt, wo wirst du deine Eichel vergraben.”  
Bilbo zweifelt daran, dass der Zwerg wirklich auf eine Antwort wartet, denn seine Hände sind immer noch beschäftigt, die eine damit sein Glied hinauf und hinabzugleiten, ohne auch nur vorzugeben, besonders sanft vorzugehen, die andere zieht ihn Stück um Stück aus, bis der Hobbit schließlich völlig nackt ist. Und doch tut er wie ihm geheißen.

“Auf der… auf der Wiese… vor dem Haus… denke ich…“, stottert er und versucht stehen zu bleiben, auch wenn es ihm so vorkommt, als versagten ihm seine Beine den Dienst, und seine Eingeweide sich zu reiner Begierde verschlingen. Es ist zunehmend schwerer sich auf die Vorstellung auenländischer Landschaft zu konzentrieren, wenn man eine gnadenlose Zwergenhand um seinen Schwanz hat, danke vielmals. Und die Tatsache, dass er völlig nackt vor dem Zwerg steht, und Thorin in ansieht wie sonst seine Schätze, mit dem schwarzen Kohle-Brennen von Verlangen in seinen Pupillen, macht es auch nicht gerade einfacher. Gänsehaut breitet sich auf Bilbos Haut aus und er ist nicht sicher, wem er daran die Schuld geben soll: dem durchdringenden Blick oder der kalten Bergluft auf seiner bloßen Haut. Unwillkürlich zittert er.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie liebreizend du bist“, murmelt Thorin während seine Finger leicht, gedankenverloren über Bilbos Schlüsselbein gleiten, raue Kuppen auf glatter Haut, und eine Spur von Prickeln hinter sich herziehen. Es scheint als hätte er ganz vergessen, dass seine andere Hand bereits auf recht unsanfte Art und Weise das Geschlecht des Halblings umschließt.

Bilbo fühlt sich überhaupt nicht liebreizend, er ist noch nie so beschrieben worden, er ist ja auch kein hübsches Mädchen oder eine seltene Blume, wie er sich fühlt ist… nun ja, erregt könnte der passende Ausdruck sein. Bis jetzt hat er sich an Thorins Geschwindigkeit gewöhnt, an das plötzliche Aufflammen seiner Leidenschaft, und er hat sich angepasst. Ein kleiner Funken reicht aus und er brennt lichterloh. Ein Schnipsen zwergischer Finger und er ist bereit und willig.

Und Thorin weiß nur allzu genau, welche Macht er über den kleinen Hobbit hat. Er weiß, dass seine Stimme, wie prächtige, nacht-gesponnene Seide, beinahe ausreicht, um ihn um den Verstand zu bringen.  
„Ich bin versucht dich zu behalten, kleiner Dieb.“ Sein Tonfall ist wie ein Schnurren gegen die empfindliche Ohrmuschel, das Bilbo erbeben lässt.

Was könnte erregender sein, als von einem König begehrt werden, denkt Bilbo. Aber er denkt auch an den Einfluss den Gold auf Thorin hat, wie es ihn in einen Fremden verwandelt, einen bloßen Schatten seiner selbst. Und plötzlich erscheint im das Augenland in seiner Erinnerung rein und gesund und sonnendurchflutet, wie ein Zauber, der die heranrückende Düsternis zurückhält.

„Du könntest einfach mit mir kommen“, schlägt er vor, in einem Moment törichter Hoffnung, und der Effekt ist bemerkenswert. Das Begehren in Thorins Augen verändert sich, trübt sich zu dieser herzzerreißenden Sanftheit, dieser Mischung aus Wissen und Kummer und Zärtlichkeit, der es stets gelingt, Bilbos Herz einzunehmen, und er lächelt.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, warum man sagt, die Zwerge seinen die Sturköpfe, wenn ihr euch beharrlich weigert, irgendetwas aufzugeben“, sagt er und küsst ihn mit diesen traurigen, lächelnden Lippen, die so sanft und bescheiden sein können, wenn sie nur wollen, und Bilbos Hände schlingen sich wie von selbst in Thorins Mähne, um ihn festzuhalten, um diesen Moment festzuhalten, für alle Zeit. _Ich liebe dich_ , klopft sein kleines Herz. _Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich bis zum Ende meiner Tag_ e.

Thorins Zunge ist nicht weniger sanft, als sie zwischen Bilbos Lippen schlüpft und seiner Kehle die wundervollsten Geräusche entlockt, hohes Wimmern und atemloses Stöhnen, jede Berührung eine Explosion sinnlicher Funken. Das Verlangen brennt in seinen Adern und zieht an seinen Eingeweiden und erzeugt einen Hunger, der sich anfühlt als verhungere er. Es ist die süßeste Qual, eine in der Bilbo gerne für den Rest seines Lebens gefangen bliebe.

Der Zwerg zieht ihn in den Schutz seines schweren Mantels, und Bilbo wundert sich darüber, wie merkwürdig es ist, dass Thorin immer noch vollständig angezogen ist, in seinem prächtigen Aufzug von Rüstung und Pelzen und königlichem Samt, während Bilbo splitternackt ist – und wie seltsam aufregend. Er lehnt sich gegen die geharnischte Brust und ist verwundert, dass sie beinahe heiß ist. Er hätte erwartet, dass der Stahl kühl auf seiner bloßen Haut ist, doch er glüht mit einer fieberhaften Hitze, die sogar wärmer ist als Thorins Körper. Wie interessant, denkt er, doch dann drückt die Faust, die ihn nie losgelassen hat, noch ein wenig fester zu und alle Verwunderung zerspringt, als seine Existenz sich auf eine Nadelspitze zusammenzieht…

“Thorin”, japst er und seine Hände suchen nach Halt, krallen sich an Tuch und Pelze und Metall, und Thorin lacht nur gegen seinen Mund, und Bilbo schluckt dieses Lachen wie das beste Essen, das er jemals hatte, denn in all diesem Elend hätte er nicht geglaubt, dass solche Freude noch möglich ist.

“Ja, was ist?” fragt Thorin zwischen Küssen, als ob er nicht zu gut wüßte, was er mit Bilbo anstellt und – um der scheinbaren Unschuld seiner Frage weiter zu widersprechen – vollführt er mit seiner Hand eine so tückische Bewegung, dass Bilbo gegen ihn stolpert, weil ihm seine Knie nun schlußendlich den Dienst verweigern. Aber Thorin fängt ihn auf und hebt ihn mit solcher Leichtigkeit, solcher unglaublichen Kraft hoch, ohne auch nur den Kuss zu unterbrechen, dass Bilbo ganz schwindelig wird. Er zieht ihn mit sich als er sich auf die Bank setzt, die Bilbo vor ein paar Minuten noch in Beschlag genommen hatte (während seine Rüstung klirrt und sein Mantel raschelt und sein Hobbit sein Einverständnis stöhnt).

Es mag Zeiten gegeben haben, in denen Bilbo es komisch gefunden hätte, auf eines anderen Mannes Schoß zu sitzen. Aber andererseits hätte es eine Menge Dinge gegeben, die er für komisch und unziemlich für einen Hobbit gehalten hätte, die ihm jetzt ganz normal erscheinen. Rittlings auf Thorins kraftvollen Beinen zu sitzen, verletzlich und geliebt und sicher in seiner Umarmung zu sein, stellt sich als wunderbarstes aller Gefühle heraus.

„Thorin“, wiederholt er und dann murmelt er, was er bisher nicht zu sagen wagte: „Ich will dich.. bitte…” Es sprudelt aus ihm heraus, mit deutlich weniger Eloquenz als er gehofft hätte, aber es bewirkt trotzdem, was er wollte. Der Zwerg antwortet mit einem Geräusch, das weder Keuchen noch Schnurren ist, sondern etwas anderes, gänzlich animalisches, und doch liegt nichts von dem Wahnsinn darin, der ihn sonst dieser Tage umtreibt, sondern mehr etwas wie Genugtuung und Bestätigung, und dann greift er zwischen sie, um seine eigenen Hosen zu öffnen.

Bitte-bitte-bitte, denkt Bilbo und schlingt seine Arme um Thorins sehnigen Hals um sich abzustützen und wartet auf das zärtliche Stupsen eines Schwanzes gegen seine Öffnung. Die Leidenschaft pulsiert durch ihn mit steigendem Druck und sein Mund sucht verzweifelt nach Thorins Lippen.

„Geduld“, brummt der Zwerg und Bilbo spürt, wie er sich selbst streichelt, und es fällt ihm auf, dass er Thorin noch gar nicht angefasst hat, nicht wirklich, und dass der Zwerg immer noch völlig bekleidet ist, bis auf seinen Schwanz, der nun hart und schwer und köstlich in seiner großen Hand liegen muss. Doch bevor er sich noch diesem Bild hingeben kann, stößt das zwergische Glied schon so leicht und vorsichtig gegen ihn wie er es erwartet hat.

„Ich bin soweit“, sagt er und er ist, tatsächlich, bereits geweitet von früheren Begegnungen und seinen eigenen Händen und auch gut eingeölt, denn das ist eine Vorkehrung, die er in seine tägliche Pflegeroutine aufgenommen hat, nachdem einer der Zwerge so aufmerksam war, ihm eine Buch mit dem ominösen Titel „Benehmen eines königlichen Geliebten“ aufs Bett zu legen. (Er hat Ori im Verdacht) Und er hat das Kapitel über gebührende Vorbereitungen recht genau studiert.

Thorins Augen glühen vor Zuneigung, als er ihn näher zieht und ihn erneut küsst, mit der selben beeindruckenden Selbstkontrolle, den gleichen behutsamen Lippen und zärtlicher Zunge. Und dann, endlich, sinkt er in Bilbo hinein, unerträglich langsam und unerträglich gut, und Bilbo schnappt nach Luft und stöhnt und seufzt vor Wonne, während sein Körper um das Eindringen flattert und sich Muskeln mit eifrigem Begehren darum verkrampfen, und er ist voll und erfüllt und glücklich. Und Thorin ist immer noch sanft und ohne Eile, beinahe träge in seinen Bewegungen. Er dringt jedoch tief in ihn ein, darauf bedacht, den richtigen Winkel zu treffen, und unbeirrt in seinem Rhythmus.

Ich gehöre ihm, denkt Bilbo, mit Haut und Haar und Körper und Seele, und er weiß es. Und er kümmert sich um mich. Und dann denkt er erst einmal nichts mehr außer _oh ja, genau so, oh du meine Güte, oh Thorin._

Er reitet auf diesem beständigen Fluss langer Stöße, auf der Brandung der Lust des Königs, dessen sorgfältige und akkurate Bewegungen, die die Wonne in ihm auflodern lässen. Die Reibung ist so perfekt, dass sein Verstand schmilzt und seine Knochen vergehen, und er nur noch Energie ist, zusammengehalten von Thorins Leidenschaft. Er ist so berauscht, dass der Höhepunkt kaum merklich kommt, nur als eine andere Geschmacksrichtung der Lust, und er scheint ewig anzuhalten, Schauer um Schauer des Entzückens, und Thorin hält ihn fest, bis er selbst seinen Orgasmus erreicht und sich tief in Bilbos Körper ergießt.

__

Anschließend lehnen sie gegeneinander; Hobbit gegen Zwerg gegen Wand. Bilbo versucht wieder zu Atem zu kommen, seine Locken sind schweißnass und seine Glieder zittern vor Erschöpfung, doch Thorin scheint recht unbeeinträchtigt, sein Atem ist gleichmäßig, seine Umarmung stabil. Er hat jedoch augenscheinlich Befriedigung gefunden, eine Ruhe des Geistes. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, sein Gesicht entspannt. Er sieht friedlich aus.

Bilbo würde für immer so bleiben, wenn er könnte, in der Geborgenheit starker Arme und der Wärme des Mantels, gegen die mächtige Brust geschmiegt und ins seidige Haar gekuschelt, während er Thorins Duft einamtet, der ihn immer wieder ganz schwindelig werden lässt vor Glück.

Aber er weiß, dass das seine Chance ist, während der Zauber der Eichel und ihrer Leidenschaft noch anhält, und er nimmt allen Mut zusammen.  
“Thorin”, fragt er, “warum ist der Arkenstein so wichtig?”

Der Zwerg scheint ungerührt von der Frage, doch bei dem Wort, zuckt sein Schwanz, der immer noch in Bilbo ist, ein kleines bisschen, wie ein Widerhall des schrecklichen Verlangens, das er nach dem Stein hat, und Bilbo beisst sich auf die Lippen, um bei diesem Gefühl nicht vor Verzweiflung und wiederentflammter Lust aufzustöhnen. Von dieser unwillkürlichen Reaktion abgesehen, scheint Thorin jedoch weiterhin gleichgültig. Träge streckt er die Hand aus, um Bilbos Haar zu streicheln, zärtlich durch über die unbändigen Locken, und eine lose Strähne hinter sein spitzes Ohr zu streichen, bevor er antwortet.

“Wer den Arkenstone besitzt, wird als rechtmäßiger Herrscher der Zwergenheit angesehen, als Anführer der sieben Häuser und König aller Zwergenherren, Erbe von Durin dem Unsterblichen, dem Ersten unserer Art”, sagt Thorin ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Er scheint müde, so müde, und so ruhig. Vielleicht hat Balin doch nicht recht, denkt Bilbo. Vielleicht, wenn ich ihm nur wiedergäbe, was rechtmäßig ihm gehört, vergeht der Wahnsinn und Smaug’s Schatten verliert seine Macht über ihn.  
“Thorin”, setzt er an. “Ich…”

Doch dann unterbricht ihn Dwalins dröhnende Stimme. „Thorin“, ruft er. „Die Überlebenden der Seestadt, sie strömen nach Thal hinein, zu hunderten.“

Und sofort ist alle Sanftheit aus Thorins Miene verschwunden, ersetzt durch die Maske grausamer Entschlossenheit und schwelenden Zorns, die Bilbo so sehr hasst. Er steht abrupt auf und schubst den Hobbit unsanft von seinem Schoß, so dass er fast zu Boden fällt. Nur mit Schwierigkeit hält Bilbo das Gleichgewicht und erst als er erleichtert darüber ist, dass er nicht auf dem Boden landete, stellt er fest, dass er - immer noch - völlig nackt ist und dass Dwalin sie - schon wieder- auf frischer Tat ertappt hat. Beinahe zumindest. Er funkelt den Zwerg böse an, der - immerhin - soviel Anstand hat wegzusehen, wenngleich auch nicht ohne ein amüsiertes Kräuseln seiner Lippen.

Empört wendet sich Bilbo Thorin zu, um die Spuren seines Spermas von dessen glänzender Rüstung zu wischen, während ihr Herr rasch seine Hosen zuschnürt und seine Kleidung in Ordnung bringt. Bilbo wünscht, er könnte ihn noch einmal küssen, doch der Thorin, den er so sehr liebt, ist schon wieder verschwunden.

__

O süßer, gutherziger Kíli, der es wagt Partei für die Leute von Seestadt zu ergreifen. Kíli, der nichts weiß vom Mitleid der Menschen oder ihrer Gnade.

“Erzähl mir nicht, was sie verloren haben. Ihr Leid ist mir durchaus bekannt”, bellt Thorin und wiederholt die Worte, die er selbst einmal hören musste, die ihm angeboten wurden statt Hilfe und Unterkunft. _Die das Drachenfeuer überlebt haben, sollten sich freuen. Sie haben allen Grund dankbar zu sein._ Es scheint als sei der Tag endlich gekommen, an dem er den Verrat der Menschen von Esgaroth in gleicher Münze vergelten kann.

Es gibt noch andere Sätze, die er seit über einem Jahrhundert zurückschleudern möchte, and diejenigen die sie einst sprachen:  
_Ich werde mit niemandem verhandeln, solange ein Heer in Waffen vor meinen Toren liegt._  
 _Eure Bitten beeindrucken mich nicht._  
 _Verschwindet ehe unsre Pfeile fliegen._

Doch Bilbo weiß nichts davon als er Thorins Worte hört; alles was er wahrnimmt sind Tücke und Feindseligkeit und Kriegstreiberei. Und so versucht er – erneut – zu bitten und zu argumentieren, und erneut vergeblich. Thorin sieht ihn an, mit diesen letzten Resten von Zärtlichkeit, der für ihn reserviert hat und für ihn allein, und weigert sich zuzuhören, ihn überhaupt ernstzunehmen.

“Das betrifft dich nicht”, sagt er, also ob Bilbo nur so etwas wie ein Maskottchen seines Haushalts wäre, als ob er nicht genauso an seine Ehre und sein Wort gebunden wäre wie jeder Zwerg. Und ein Plan beginnt in Bilbos Kopf Form anzunehmen, ein Vorhaben, diesen Konflikt ohne Blutvergießen und Tod zu beenden.

Bilbo versucht ein letztes Mal sein Glück, als Thorin nach ihm ruft und ihm – unter den neugierigen und etwas überraschten Blicken der Gefolgschaft – ein silbernes Kettenhemd überreicht, hübsch wie Geschmeide, leicht wie Leinen und scheinbar so hart wie Stein. Bilbo ist das Geschenk egal, es kümmert ihn nicht, wem es einst gehört, was sein Wert oder sein Preis sein mag, er kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich in die Schlacht ziehen. Was ihn bekümmert ist Thorins blühende Paranoia, seine Weigerung, sein Wort zu halten. Doch der stolze Zwergenkönig kann nicht überzeugt werden, nicht einmal von ihm. Wiederum spielt der die Bemühungen des Hobbits herunter, verniedlicht sein Ehrgefühl; er hat sich zu sehr in seinem Netz von Verdacht und Einbildung verstrickt, um noch zur Vernunft zu kommen. Und als Bilbo schließlich das Zischen des Drachen in seiner Stimme hört, weiß er, dass er verloren hat. Es bricht ihm beinahe das Herz, Smaug’s Worte aus Thorins Mund zu hören:

_Ich werde mich von keiner einzigen Münze trennen, nicht einem einzigen Stück davon._

Und dennoch geben ihm die Worte die Entschlossenheit, die er noch brauchte. Die Kraft seine Liebe und Loyalität zu verraten, so falsch zu sein, wie Thorin seine treuen Gefährten zu sein verdächtigt. Es gibt etwas, das er noch tun kann, und auch wenn der Preis hoch ist, ist er willens ihn zu bezahlen. Was bedeutet Thorin’s Liebe gegenüber seinem Leben? Wenn er sein Glück opfern muss, um ihn zu retten, dann will er es tun, denkt Bilbo bei sich. Und er wappnet sich gegen den Herzschmerz und das quälende Gefühl des Verlusts, und seine Finger schließen sich fest um das Symbol der Hoffnung, das er in der Tasche trägt, diese kleine, bescheidene Eichel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Abstieg in die Tragik beginnt... Hier im Anschluss an die Szene mit dem Mithril-Hemd ein sehr (!) besitzergreifender Thorin - auf expliziten Wunsch. ;) | Achtung, grenzwertig was Einvernehmlichkeit angeht!
> 
> Apropos, Warnungen für dieses Kapitel:  
> Drachenkrankheit. Mithril kink. Possessive!Thorin. Dominanz/Unterwerfung. dubcon-Momente || Wem das nichts sagt bitte lesen: http://st4rlings.tumblr.com/trigger-warnung || Thranduils Perspektive. Herzschmerz. Krieg. Schilderung von Gewalt. Mehr Herzschmerz. Thorin ist (noch) nicht tot. (Aber Fíli, o Fíli!) Soweit also canon-treu.

Es gab Zeiten, in denen Bilbo über die Verwandlung seiner Gefährten gestaunt hätte: wie schnell, wie gründlich sie ihre Armseligkeit gegen lang vergessene Pracht tauschten. Sie sind nicht länger die heiteren, gutmütigen Gesellen, die Speis und Trank und Lieder liebten, die einfachen Kesselflicker und Spielzeugmacher, Kaufleute und Schmiede, mit denen er reiste. Als sie vorbeimarschieren, in schwerer Rüstung und schweren Stiefeln, sind sie herrlich wie die Krieger von einst, grimmige, edle Zwerge, genauso furchteinflößend unter Waffen wie man es von Thorins Verwandtschaft erwarten würde. Aber Bilbo schenkt ihnen keine Beachtung, es stehen größere Dinge bevor, Dinge die er – bisher – noch nicht recht begreifen kann. Ein Plan, der alle Bande kappen wird, ein Plan der Hochverrat bedeutet, doch auch ein Plan, der letzten Endes ihrer aller Leben retten kann. Und so starrt er an ihnen vorbei ins Leere, und sinnt darüber nach, was er tun muss und es fühlt sich an, als zerstampften ihre schweren Fußtritte sein Herz auf dem Weg in die Schlacht.

Doch Bilbos Geist ist – in dieser Hinsicht – robust, unwillig an Verzweiflung zu zerbrechen, wenn er sich auch etwas verbiegen kann, nur ein bisschen, um ein anderes Licht auf die Dinge zu werfen. Und ohne viel Intention seinerseits, beginnt sein Kopf ein Garn zu spinnen, eine Geschichte zu erfinden, eine Illusion von Rechtfertigung, von Hoffnung. Ist er denn nicht ein Hinweis-Finder und Rätsel-Macher, listig und gewitzt, gerissen und schlagfertig? Vielleicht gibt es doch noch Anlass an ein glückliches Ende zu glauben.

Und so will er sich den letzten Zwergen anschließen, um ihnen, fast getröstet, auf ihrem Weg zu folgen, auch wenn ihr Kampf nicht der seine ist, noch ihr Schicksal.

Doch Thorin ruft ihn zurück – sein eigener Name ein Donner in den Hallen Erebors.

“Ja?”, antwortet Bilbo. Es fühlt sich ein bisschen an als erwache er aus tiefem Schlummer und gleichzeitig als schliefe er immer noch: Jede Ruhe verbricht, wird ersetzt von kalter Furcht, und irgendwie kribbelt seine Haut vor böser Vorahnung.

“Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir”, knurrt Thorin und da ist immer noch etwas vom Wahnsinn des Wurms in seiner Stimme, und das Glitzern von Gier in seinen Augen.

Er… er kann nichts wissen, sagt sich Bilbo zum tausendsten Mal, aber es hilft nicht, die Anspannung in seinem Inneren zu zerstreuen. Im Gegenteil führt es nur dazu, dass ihm noch mulmiger zumute ist. Und er wartet darauf, dass Thorin sich in Bewegung setzt, und er muss nicht lange warten, denn der Zwergenkönig packt seinen Oberarm mit gnadenloser Kraft und zieht in mit sich, in die Eingeweide des Bergs.

Fieber scheint in den Hallen des Königs, das krankhafte Licht von Thrórs Hort: Gold wie Lawinen, Münzen wie blinde Spiegel. Kein Wunder, dass er nichts mehr sehen kann, denkt Bilbo, es zu viel. Das hier ist wie in die Sonne zu starren, bis sie brennt und blendet.

Er stolpert, als Thorin nicht nur plötzlich seinen Arm los lässt, sondern ihn geradezu vorwärts schubst, so dass Münzen von Bilbos Füßen hinabprasseln und er Schwierigkeiten hat, die Balance zurückzugewinnen. Er will protestieren angesichts dieser groben Behandlung, doch seine Zunge – die Zunge die versuchte einen Drachen zu betören – gehorcht ihm nicht. So begnügt er sich damit, den Zwergenkönig vorwurfsvoll anzufunkeln, der jedoch sein Missfallen nicht einmal zu bemerken scheint. Er sieht ihn nur an, als sei er die neueste Ergänzung seines Schatzes (und vielleicht ist er das) und seine Augen glühen wie Kohlen, scharf und heiß, und als er ihm befielt, sich zu entkleiden, liegt keine liebevolle Neugier in seiner Stimme, noch irgendeine Art von Wärme auf seinem Gesicht.

„H…hier?“, stottert Bilbo.

“Ich glaube, ich habe mich recht klar ausgedrückt”, sagt Thorin mit einer Härte, die keinen Widerstand zulässt, und Bilbo, dem die Ängstlichkeit in seiner Brust pocht, gehorcht ohne weitere Einwände. Stück für Stück entledigt er sich seiner Kleidung, rasch und pragmatisch, mit so wenig Reiz wie nur möglich, bis er komplett und völlig nackt ist. Er zittert, doch nicht vor Kälte – der Hort beherbergt immer noch genug von der Drachen-Wärme um drückend heiß zu sein wie ein Sommertag – sondern vor Unbehagen. Thorin kann manchmal harsch sein, zornig, sogar denen gegenüber, die ihm am nächsten stehen, doch wenn es um körperliche Liebe ging, war er stets zärtlich, oder wenigstens rücksichtsvoll. Noch nie hat er ihn angesehen wie jetzt, mit dem Ausdruck eines Herrn, der seinen Sklaven begutachtet, mit derselben Habsucht, mit der ein kaltes Stück Metall oder einen leblosen Edelstein ansähe. Thorin besitzt ihn, natürlich, ohne Frage, Bilbo gehört ihm seit der Nacht in Beorns Haus, doch bis jetzt war das eine liebevolle, behutsame Art von Besitznahme. Eine mit der er völlig und freiwillig einverstanden war. Oder so sagte er sich.

Es ist nicht so, dass es nicht Momente gab, in denen Thorins dunklere Seite sich bemerkbar gemacht hätte. Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht im Düsterwald, flüstert es in Bilbos Kopf, tagelang trugst du die Male… Und: Still, flüstert es, wage nicht, darüber zu verweilen.

Die Hände des Hobbits fahren über seine Arme, reiben, versuchen die Gänsehaut wegzuwischen, doch ohne Erfolg. Sobald die beruhigende Berührung seiner Finger eine Stelle verlässt, beginnt die Haut unter Thorins eindringlichen Blicken wieder zu prickeln. Bilbo wird es zunehmend unbehaglicher, wie hungrig die Augen über seinen Körper wandern, der in den Monaten der Wanderschaft rank und schlank geworden ist, beinahe zierlich für einen Hobbit.

“Und jetzt?”, fragt er trotzig.

“Fass dich an.” Es ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch in Bilbos Ohren klingt es wie Donnergrollen und er zittert noch mehr.

“Ich fasse doch mich an!” Die Antwort ist ihm herausgerutscht, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. Er weiß natürlich, dass Gänsehaut von den Armen rubbeln, kaum das ist, was sich Thorin vorstellt, aber mit einem Mal fühlt er sich bockig. Wofür auch immer in der Zwerg hält – er ist kein Spielzeug oder bloßes Instrument seiner Lust, er ist eine lebende, atmende Person, oder nicht?

Thorin neigt seinen Kopf, in einer Art, die man für Nachsicht hätte halten können, wäre da nicht ein spöttischer Zug um seinen Mund. Er muss gar nichts sagen, Bilbo kann den Hohn aus seinen Zügen lesen, und bei allen Göttern, er weiß wie albern es ist, zu versuchen, Widerstand zu leisten, aber er kann einfach nicht anders, er starrt mit aller Dreistigkeit zurück, die er aufbringen kann.

„Widersetzt du dich meinem Befehl?“, fragt Thorin nach einer halben Ewigkeit, die dunklen Augen glühend vor ungesunder Leidenschaft.

„Nein… das ist es nicht… ich…“

Thorin hebt bloß eine Augenbraue und schon beginnen Bilbos Gedanken sich zu überschlagen. Er ist sich sicher, dass Thorin ihn entschuldigen würde, ihn gehen ließe, wenn er nur fragte. Und dann wiederum ist er sich da nicht so sicher – das Gold hat einen seltsamen Einfluss auf den Zwerg; es scheint als bekäme er mehr und mehr ein sündhaftes Spiegelbild seiner selbst. Doch nun, da Bilbo dem Trommeln seines Herzens lauscht, begreift er, dass er gar nicht gehen will, dass er ihn immer noch begehrt – trotz, oder vielleicht sogar wegen seiner Sündhaftigkeit. Der Hunger des Zwergs entfacht etwas, eine Dunkelheit die Bilbos eigene Heimsuchung durch die Drachenkrankheit sein könnte, der seltsame Stolz, gewollt und gebraucht zu werden. Thorins Blick zaubert Funken auf seine Haut und ein Prickeln in sein Fleisch, und ohne es zu beabsichtigen, folgen seine Hände diesen Sinneseindrücken, spüren ihnen nach über der rosigen Haut seiner Nippel (er kneift sie ein wenig zu heftig als dass es wirklich angenehm wäre), über die hohle Fläche seines Bauchs (das Kratzen seiner Nägel ist wundervoll auf dem erhitzten Fleisch), und weiter hinunter – und er sieht wie sich Thorins Lippen vor Habgier öffnen und er saugt seinen bewundernden Blick nur so in sich auf, während sich seine Hände um sein steifes Glied schließen, mit der simplen Geschicklichkeit jemandes, der seinen eigenen Körper kennt.

Thorin erlaubt ihm die Liebkosung für eine Weile, mit einem stetig wachsenden Ausdruck von Hunger, und Bilbo sonnt sich in seinen Blicken und seiner Bewunderung. (Und gleichzeitig hasst er seinen Körper dafür, dass er ihn so leichtfertig verrät, dass er sich so wenig schert um Entschlüsse und Pläne und wie einfach er die fragile Balance seines Geists aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt. Doch irgendwie macht gerade dieser Konflikt ihr Spiel umso aufregender.)

„Warte“, sagt Thorin schließlich – seine Stimme könnte die Zeit selbst anhalten – und Bilbo hält sofort inne und harrt des nächsten Befehls seines Königs.

“Zieh das Kettenhemd über.”

“Wie bitte?” Bilbo kann nicht erkennen, wie das irgendeine Art von Sinn machen könnte, gerade jetzt, aber ein weiterer Blick zerstreut jeden Widerspruch und gehorsam schlüpft er in sein Hemd aus Mithril – und schnappt nach Luft angesichts seiner silbernen Kühle. Es ist allzu erregend, wie es geschmeidig wie Wasser über seine nackte Haut rinnt, presst und reizt, über nervöse Nippel und gespannte Haut.

Und dann, plötzlich, ist Thorin über ihm, grobe Finger greifen eine Handvoll seines Haares, zerren seinen Kopf rückwärts, und er kostet die Länge von Bilbos Kehle mit völliger Hingabe. Die Spur seiner Zunge ist verzehrend auf der verletzlichen Haut, ihre Hitze jagt dem Frösteln der Rüstung hinterher, über seinen Rücken hinunter bis sie sich mit dem scharfen Ziehen der Lust in seinen Lenden verflicht.

Nimm mich – nimm mich – nimm mich, singt sein Leib. Koste mich. Benutze mich. Fick mich.

Die Münzen bohren sich in seinen Rücken als Thorin ihn zu Boden drückt, aber das kümmert ihn nicht. Genauso wenig wie ihn die zackigen Kanten der zwergischen Rüstung kümmern, die sich mit jeder Bewegung Thorins in sein sensibles Fleisch graben. Er ist gefangen zwischen Gold und Zwerg, beide gleichermaßen unnachgiebig, und nichts könnte sich besser anfühlen – Bilbo stöhnt es hinaus in die Weite der Hallen, ein ersticktes Loblied, das Thorin anspornt, und er küsst und beißt Bilbos Hals soweit es das Kettenhemd zulässt, und als er schließlich seine eigene Rüstung und Kleidung ablegt, japst Bilbo bereits vor Verlangen. So sehr, dass ihm schwindelig ist und trunken vom beständigen Fluss der Empfindungen, dem Gewicht heißen Muskels, der Macht kräftiger Arme, dem leichten Kratzen von Haar.

Ungeduldige Hände öffnen ihn, breiten ihn aus für Thorins Berührung, für Thorins Schwanz, doch dann pressen sich die Zwergenfinger nur in seine Schenkel, grausam und lüstern, und berühren ihn nirgendwo sonst, und der aufflackernde Schmerz ist beinahe genug, er ist so hart und so bereit, dass er vielleicht gar nicht mehr braucht. Und doch drängen seine Hüften aufwärts, gegen den eisernen Griff von Thorins Händen, aber vielleicht will er auch nur mehr von dieser exquisiten Pein, die von den zwergischen Fingernägeln ausgeht.

Der Zwerg ist völlig unbeeindruckt davon, wie sich Bilbo unter ihm windet, er sieht ihn nur mit diesem merkwürdigen Glitzern in den Augen an. „Wunderschön“, flüstert er mit rauchiger Stimme, und Bilbo ist sich nicht sicher, ob er das Kettenhemd meint oder ihn selbst. Doch er muss sich nicht lange fragen, denn der Zwergenkönig fährt fort: „Sobald das Reich von Erebor wiederhergestellt ist, werde ich Bänder und Ketten für dich fertigen lassen, gewirkt aus Mithril und besetzt mit weißen Steinen, und ich werde dich mit ihnen schmücken als Zeichen meines Anspruchs und ich werde sie verwenden um dich auf meinem Bett aufzuspreizen--“ Bei diesen Worten verstärkt sich der Griff seiner Finger noch mehr, so sehr dass sie ihm blaue Flecken zufügen müssen, doch alles was Bilbo fühlt ist ihre Berührung. Empfindungen von Lust und Schmerz haben bereits begonnen ineinander zu verschwimmen, und er ist kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, so kurz davor, dass es schon beinahe schmerzt. „--dich weiter zu öffnen als jetzt--“, zischt Thorin, „--für meine Augen und meine Hände und meinen Schwanz, damit ich mit dir tun kann, was mir gefällt. Und du wirst um meine Berührung betteln.“

Und Bilbo kann es vor seinem inneren Auge sehen, funkelnde Fesseln, die vorgeben Schmuckstücke zu sein, und er sieht auch Thorin, der seine Krone trägt und wenig sonst, der sich über ihn beugt mit einem lüsternen Glitzern in den Augen und einem hungrigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, und er fühlt wie verzweifelt er ihn in einen Kuss ziehen wollte, doch seine Hände sind gebunden, nur jetzt sind sie das nicht und er greift hoch, um sie in Thorins Mähne zu vergraben und er zerrt heftig. Der Zwerg knurrt, aber gibt kein Zoll nach, sondern starrt ihn nur an, unverwandt, und Bilbo fragt sich, ob er wirklich Angst haben muss, doch dann kräuseln sich Thorins Lippen in ein seltsames Lächeln. „So ungeduldig, mein kleiner Hobbit, dass du versuchen würdest, deinen König zu nötigen?“

Die unausgesprochene Drohung, die in diesen Worten liegt, lässt Bilbo erzittern, doch gleichzeitig erhärtet sie seinen Entschluss und er verstärkt seinen Griff in Thorins Haar und zieht, mit gefletschten Zähnen, denn ja, würde er, und Thorin lacht amüsiert und lässt sich hinunterzerren, gegen den hungrigen Mund des Hobbits, der sein Bestes gibt, den Zwerg zu überzeugen, dass er nicht lieblich und zahm ist. Und es dauert nicht lange, bis Bilbo auf gleiche Weise behandelt wird.

Die zwergischen Lippen sind hart und fordernd auf seinen, und Bilbo wimmert, hoch und wollüstig, denn nun fühlt er sich wirklich wie ein Verhungernder und tapfer küsst er Thorin genauso unbändig zurück wie er selbst geküsst wird und sein Atem kommt flach und dann bittet er darum, gefickt zu werden und Thorin tut ihm den Gefallen und dringt in ihn ein und er ist gedehnt und erfüllt und oh, es ist so gut, ihm fehlen die Worte.

Und Thorin wispert weitere schmutzige Versprechungen in sein Ohr, denn das ist, was sie sind, Schwüre von süßerer Bestrafung, Zusagen harscherer Behandlung, Aussichten auf weitere Entehrung, bis sich in Bilbos Kopf alles dreht, die Lust flüssig durch seinen zu engen Körper fließt, ein Gefühl als risse er an den Nähten auseinander.

__

Bilbo wird nie erfahren, dass ihm der Ring (erneut) das Leben gerettet hat, als er über den Festungswall nach unten klettert – eigentlich mehr fällt als klettert – unwissend, dass sein Zauber ihn sogar vor den schärfsten Elbenaugen verbirgt und dadurch vor dem raschen Rauschen und dumpfen Einschlag eines Pfeils in seiner Brust bewahrt. Ohne den Ring würde er bereits hinabtaumeln wie eine zerbrochene Puppe, und Blut sprudelte aus seinen Lungen empor mit jedem vergeblichen Atemzug, der Geschmack von Salz und Eisen das letzte, was sein verglimmendes Bewusstsein registrierte. Oh, es gibt so viele Dinge, von denen der kleine Hobbit nichts weiß.

Doch Unwissenheit ist nicht nur ein Segen, wie man sagt, sondern auch die Mutter allen Erfolgs. (Vergiss Scheitern!)

Etwas, das Bilbo ebenfalls nie begreift, ist welches Glück es ist, dass er von allen Leuten in Thal ausgerechnet Gandalf in die Arme läuft, nicht – zum Beispiel – einem zürnenden Elbenkönig, dessen Verachtung er törichterweise mit seiner üblichen Arroganz verwechseln könnte. Sogar als sie sich Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen – und Bilbo erinnert sich nur zu gut an den Blick, den er in den Hallen des Grünwalds auf das erhaschen konnte, was sich hinter der Porzellanmaske von Gleichgültigkeit versteckt – versteht er nicht, dass er eines Vergehens schuldig ist, das jenseits dessen liegt, was ein König verzeihen könnte und dass Thranduil allen Grund hat, ihm übel zu wollen: er verdächtigt den Hobbit, seine Geheimnisse zu kennen, denn er weiß, dass Bilbo es gelang, seinen nachlässigen Wachen die Zellenschlüssel zu stehlen; etwas das für sich genommen so unwahrscheinlich ist, dass es nur natürlich erscheint, ihm zu unterstellen, auch andere Dinge gesehen und gehört zu haben, Dinge, die Thranduil mit niemandem teilen würde, zuletzt mit einem zwergischen Spion.

Wenn Bilbo nur den Elbenkönig in Thal angetroffen hätte, wer weiß wie er geendet hätte, auf welche Art und Weise ihn Thranduil zum Schweigen gebracht hätte. Doch so wie die Dinge liegen, steht der Hobbit unter dem Schutz des Zauberers, und da Thranduil zu klug ist, um sich mit dem Grauen Wanderer anzulegen, bleibt ihm nichts übrig, als abzuwarten.

Dies ist also das listige Geschöpf, das die Gunst Thorin Eichenschilds für sich gewonnen hat, denkt der Elbenkönig, während er die Erscheinung des Hobbits mit mäßigem Interesse betrachtet. Er ist überraschend wohlgestaltet. Nicht hübsch nach elbischen Maßstäben, noch gut gebaut nach zwergischen Begriffen, aber dennoch ganz niedlich mit seine unbändigen Locken und der vorwitzigen Nase und den aufgeweckten Augen. Doch das wird nicht der einzige Grund sein, weswegen der Zwerg ihn in seinem Gefolge hat. Thranduil hat die Gerüchte bereits vernommen, die die Raben verbreiten. Bilbo Silberzunge nennt man ihn bereits hinter vorgehaltener Hand, Glücksträger, Fassreiter, Schlangenbeschwörer… ein Halbling mit vielen Talenten wie es scheint, wovon das neueste ein Ausflug in die Diplomatie wäre.

Nichtsdestotrotz traut Thranduil kaum seinen Augen, als Bilbo ihm den Arkenstein als Unterpfand für ihre Verhandlungen präsentiert. Es ist ein gewagter Zug, das muss er ihm zugestehen, denn der Hobbit lügt – offensichtlich und schamlos – was seinen angeblichen Anspruch auf das Juwel angeht. Er gibt vor, wirklich zu glauben, dass ein Recht auf ihn hat, wenn jeder im Zelt genau weiß, dass das auf keinen Fall wahr sein kann. Der Stein ist schließlich das Königsjuwel, Symbol zwergischer Herrschaft. Doch belügt er sich wirklich selbst? Er scheint nicht so töricht. Dreist vielleicht, arrogant in der Annahme, er könne mit solch hohem Einsatz spielen ohne zu verlieren, ohne in Ungnade zu fallen, ohne um sein armseliges Leben fürchten zu müssen, denn sicherlich wird ihn Thorin hinrichten lassen, wenn ihm dieser Verrat bekannt wird.

Erst da beginnt er zu begreifen, erst da versteht Thranduil die Quelle von Bilbos Selbstvertrauen; er registriert die vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen, das zerwühlte Haar und die Spuren gieriger Finger auf seiner Haut, die Male von Zähnen, nun so augenscheinlich, da er weiß, wonach er suchen muss und der Anblick entzündet ein gar seltsames, heftiges Brennen in seinem Innern.

Eifersüchtig zu sein auf Thorins Spielzeug, einen Halbling – ich muss verrückt sein, denkt Thranduil, auch wenn er ein leichtes Zucken in seinen Fingern nicht unterdrücken kann, ganz so als ob sie sich danach sehnten, dieses Spielzeug zu zerbrechen, also ob solche Grausamkeit nicht ein allzu seltsamer Impuls wäre für einen König der Elben. Sollte er nicht weise und gerecht sein? Sollte er Bilbo ihm nicht eigentlich leid tun? Er, der die Schwere seiner Taten noch nicht zu verstehen vermag, der nicht sehen kann wie teuer sie ihm zu stehen kommen werden. Thranduil kennt den Starrsinn der Zwerge nur zu gut, und auch ihre Gier nach Macht und Gold, und er zweifelt sehr daran, dass Thorin so gnädig sein wird, seinem Dieb zu vergeben. Egal wie stark sein Verlangen nach dem Hobbit sein mag, es wird gegenüber der Gier nach anderen Dingen verblassen.

„Thorin misst dem Stein mehr Wert bei als allem anderen“, sagt Bilbo – und Thranduil sucht nach einem grundsätzlichen Verständnis dieser Worte in den braunen Augen des Halblings, doch er findet keines, und er spürt wie sich sein Herz ein wenig erweicht, denn wen würde solch naive, unhinterfragte Liebe nicht berühren?

__

Bilbo findet in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf, und die dampfende Portion heißen, würzigen Eintopfs, die ihm Alfrid widerwillig übergibt, fasst er auch nicht an. Obwohl der Hunger in seinem Bauch grummelt, kann er die Idee von Essen nicht ertragen. Und so hält er nur die Schüssel in seinen klammen Händen und wartet darauf, dass ihre Hitze die Kälte vertreibt, und er sinniert über Gandalfs Worte.

 _Brich morgen früh auf, sieh zu dass du soweit wie möglich von hier wegkommst._ Es erscheint ihm lächerlich. Wie könnte er auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, jetzt fortzugehen? Sich abzuwenden und niemals zu erfahren, ob sein Plan aufging? Er stellt sich vor wie es wäre in Beutelsend zu sein, er sieht sich wie er durch sein Arbeitszimmer streift, den Salon, ja sogar die Küche als sei sein Zuhause ein Gefängnis. Und er stellt fest, dass er sich dort sowieso kaum noch vorstellen kann. Es wäre so klein und eng und… einsam.

 _Ich habe sie sehr lieb gewonnen und ich würde sie retten, wenn ich kann._ Genauso wie sie mich gerettet haben, denkt er, vor einem Leben der Langweile, Einsamkeit und Sinnlosigkeit. Er kann sie auf keinen Fall verlassen. Er kann Thorin nicht verlassen.

Die Erinnerung an seine Berührung verweilt immer noch auf Bilbos Haut, jeder Moment den er von ihm getrennt ist, frisst an seinen Knochen, schmerzt in Muskeln und Sehnen, es ist wie eine Sucht die in seinem Blut tobt. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum er nicht klar denken kann? Sollte er wirklich Angst haben vor Thorin? Er kennt nur zu gut die Erfurcht und Bangigkeit und Bewunderung, die ihn in seiner Gegenwart befallen, doch Furcht? Wie könnte er nur jemals glauben, sein Liebster könne ihm Leid zufügen? Wird er nicht zur Besinnung kommen, wenn er begreift, dass er, Bilbo, einen Krieg abgewendet hat und sinnloses Blutvergießen verhindert? Bei der Liebe Erus, er hofft, dass es so sein wird, denn er kann die Alternative nicht einmal denken.

Er liegt hellwach in seinem Bett und denkt und denkt und versucht aufzuhören zu denken, doch vergeblich, und als schließlich die ersten Zeichen von Licht im Osten erkennbar sind, fällt er seine Entscheidung.

__

Er hätte nicht sagen können, was er erwartete, aber er hätte sich die Gletscherkälte in Thorins Augen nicht träumen lassen. Hätte sich die steinerne Härte in seinem Gesicht nicht vorstellen können. Ich bin’s, will er schreien, dein Dieb, dein Hobbit, dein Geliebter, und tausend Elben würden es hören und ein Dutzend Zwerge, doch nicht er, denn er ist blind und taub und völlig besinnungslos, und Bilbo fühlt wie etwas in ihm zerbricht und zerfällt und erst dann versteht er – Gandalfs Warnung und Thranduils Mitleid und die Tragweite seines Opfers, und er ist zu benommen, um zu weinen, zu benommen, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu fühlen.  
__

Bilbo wusste nichts vom Krieg, als was er in Büchern gelesen hatte, und es schien immer solch noble und gerechte Anlässe zu sein, für die die Helden kämpften. Doch nun, da sein eiserner Geschmack auf den Berg herabfällt, da er den völligen Wahnsinn der Schlacht spürt, geboren aus Starrsinn und Gier, da gelingt es ihm nicht, nur ein wenig Ruhm darin zu finden. Alles was es erreicht, ist ihn mit Schrecken zu erfüllen.

Die Anspannung ist am schlimmsten, wie sich herausstellt. Die markerschütternde Angst, kaum im Zaum gehalten von Kampfschreien und gebrüllter Ermutigung, hält sie in ihrem grässlichen Griff – Menschen und Elben gleichermaßen. Über die Zwerge kann Bilbo nichts sagen, doch er ist plötzlich froh, dass Thorin nicht unter ihnen ist, denn er könnte nicht ertragen, wenn ihm Leid widerführe, ganz unbenommen seines Zorns und seiner Wut.

Es verändert sich alles als die Orks angreifen. Die Lähmung zerspringt wie eine Eisdecke und das Grauen lichtet sich, und als die Krieger um ihn herum sich in Bewegung setzen, beginnt eine ungekannte Entschlossenheit in Bilbos Ohren zu hämmern. Seine Hand schließt sich fest um Stichs Heft, und seine Gedanken ziehen sich von ahnungsvollen Befürchtungen zusammen auf die unmittelbare Gegenwart, bis kein Platz mehr ist für Sorgen und Angst, nur noch für den nächsten Schritt, die nächste Deckung, den nächsten Hieb und Stich.

Der Rausch hält an durch die Schlacht von Thal, durch Schreie und Blut und Szenen von Mord und Tod und Grausamkeit, den Anblicken von aufgeschlitzten Körpern und abgerissenen Gliedern und gläsern starrenden Augen. Bilbo ist dem Schrecken entrückt, verzaubert vom Schock – er bewegt sich durch das Gemetzel als wandere er durch einen Alptraum. Eine Frau sieht ihn an, Hände flehend ausgestreckt, bleich wie der Tod, der kommt sie zu holen, er kann schon die Leere in ihrem Blick sehen, sie sagt etwas, bittet, doch sein Herz ist wie Stein, unbewegt, unbeweglich. Ich kann Euch nicht helfen, hört er sich sagen. Und dem nächsten Opfer des Krieges antwortet er gar nicht mehr, und das danach sieht er nicht einmal mehr.

Überleben hat seinen Preis, und die Zeit wird kommen, da er dessen Höhe begreifen wird, doch gerade sind solche Überlegungen jenseits des einfachen, zweckmäßigen Arbeitens seines Verstands und Körpers. Es gibt keinen Platz für Reue oder Reflektion, als er seine treue Klinge in die Leiber der Feinde rammt, und der Stahl Gondolins durch orkische Panzer schneidet wie ein Messer durch Butter, und es scheint, als brauchte es doch nicht allzu viel, um einen Hobbit in einen Krieger zu verwandeln.

Er ist wie ausgewechselt, wenigstens für den Moment. Als Thorin schließlich die Zwerge hinter sich versammelt, findet er keine Angst, keinen Kummer in seiner Brust, nur schwellenden Stolz. Der Zwergenkönig wird der Schlange den Kopf abschlagen. Nicht einmal für einen Herzschlag zweifelt Bilbo an der Prophezeiung, die in Gandalfs Worten liegt, und er sorgt sich nicht – bis die Elben ihn aus seinem stumpfen Töten wecken.

Ein zweites Heer kommt vom Norden herab, den Rabenhügel zu umzingeln… Die Nachricht erreicht was Stunden des Kampfes nicht konnten, sie schlägt die Luft aus einer Brust und ersetzt sie erneut durch diese schreckliche Vorahnung des Schlimmsten, und ohne nachzudenken zieht er den Ring über, und er rennt.

Im Wettlauf gegen das Schicksal hat er noch einmal Glück. Er findet Thorin und Dwalin gesund und wohlbehalten, als er aus dem Zwielicht schlüpft, aus ihm herausstolpert, die Luft brennt in seinen Lungen, es könnte noch Zeit sein zu entkommen. Wenn sie ihn nur anhörten! Einen Moment lang fürchtet er Thorins Zorn, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck verrät ihm, dass das nicht mehr nötig ist: er kann sehen, dass die Krankheit verflogen ist, er sieht seinen Thorin, und wäre da nicht die tödliche Bedrohung, er würde ihn umarmen und küssen und Tränen der Erleichterung an seiner breiten Brust vergießen, doch die Schlacht ist noch nicht gewonnen und die Gefahr noch nicht gebannt. Und dann geht alles schneller als Bilbo begreifen kann. Falle, krächzt Thorin, und das Verstehen überkommt sie mit brutaler Wucht, und gerade da erscheint der Schänder aus den tückischen Schatten und zieht einen Zwerg hinter sich her, einen blonden, unbekümmerten, mutigen Zwerg, und Bilbos Verstand bleibt stehen. Er starrt nur, blind, unwillig zu begreifen. Flieht! ruft Fíli. Und dann gleitet der Stahl in ihn hinein, beinahe sanft, und er fällt und Bilbos Herz setzt aus.

Um ihn herum ist nur Nebel, weiß wie Wintertod, kalt, frierend; nichts weiter, keine Furcht, kein Schrecken, kein Gefühl. Wie? Wie konnte das passieren? Wie kann es wahr sein? Wie-wie-wie hämmert es in seinem Kopf, und benommen zieht er sein Schwert, als ob das hülfe, und er stolpert herum, blind und taub, bis – nach einer Ewigkeit der Verwirrung – die Wut aus den Tiefen seiner Seele hochkocht, grimmiger, bitterer Trotz, die Weigerung sich geschlagen zu geben und zu sterben.

Und gestorben wäre er, hätten nicht die Götter Mitleid mit ihm gehabt, dem Kind des gütigen Westens, wäre er nicht einfach bewusstlos geschlagen worden und in die Umarmung gnädigen Vergessens gefallen.

Bilbo kommt erst wieder zu sich, als die Adler schon über den Himmel schwärmen, und alles vorbei ist…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das ist das erste (und letzte) AU-Kapitel von Keine Versprechungen.   
> Thorin überlebt die Schlacht. Kíli und Fíli haben nicht so viel Glück.
> 
> Warnung/Info: Character Death / Tod, Trauer, eine relativ explizite Sex-Szene mit Bottom!Thorin (zum Abschluss und inspiriert von Parminder Kaur *wink*), Herzschmerz, Implikationen einer missbräuchlichen Beziehung (naja, ihr habt die anderen Kapitel ja schon hinter euch), kein Happy-End (sorry)

Irgendwie _weiß_ Bilbo um die schreckliche Nähe des Todes, als er neben Thorin auf die Knie fällt. Nicht nur weil sein Gestank vom Schlachtfeld empor dampft, die Rostwärme von Leben, das aus zerrissenen Gliedern fließt, sondern auch weil er fühlt, wie die Vergänglichkeit um den Zwerg herum vibriert, als sei er nur eine Erscheinung, der Überrest eines Traums. Und er greift nach seiner Hand und vergießt untröstliche Tränen, noch bevor sie die Kunde erreicht, dass auch Kíli gefallen ist, erschlagen von Bolg, Brut Azogs.

“Ich werde leben”, sagt Thorin, “Weine nicht um mich, Bilbo, heb dir die Tränen für die Toten und Sterbenden auf.” Doch Bilbo kann nicht anders, es fühlt sich an, als schluchze er nur einen Augenaufschlag entfernt über einem leblosen Körper, und er ist überzeugt, dass er ihn sehen könnte, kniffe er nur die Augen genug zusammen.

Es dauert nicht lang, bis die anderen sich einfinden. Einer nach dem anderen erscheinen sie an ihrer Seite, ihre treuen Gefährten, bis schließlich nur noch zwei fehlen, zwei, die niemals wieder unter ihnen sein werden, und es ist an Dwalin die traurige Nachricht zu überbringen. Dwalin, schroffer, gutmütiger Riese von einem Zwerg, der ihnen mit feuchten Augen und brechender Stimme von Fílis und Kílis Tod berichtet.

Thorins Gesicht ist hart und unbeweglich wie Stein, als er die Neuigkeit hört, dass auch Kíli gefallen ist. “Ich muss sie sehen”, sagt er mit tonloser Stimme, und mit eisernem Willen zwingt er seine zerschlagenen Glieder sich zu bewegen. Er schlägt jede Hilfe aus, als er langsam und mühselig aufsteht und sich mit letzter Kraft über den zugefrorenen Fluss zu der treppen-umgrenzten Fläche schleppt, auf der die Leichen seiner Schwestersöhne aufgebahrt liegen.

Sie liegen Seite an Seite, ihr Haar vermischt sich wie Schatten und Licht, so friedlich im Tod als schliefen sie nur. Als ob sie jeden Moment erwachten, die gleichen fröhlichen, spitzbübischen Jungen, die alle so liebten.

Bei ihrem Anblick versagen Thorins Beine den Dienst und alle Selbstbeherrschung zerspringt, als er vor seinen Neffen auf die Knie fällt und er weint, geschüttelt von stummem Schluchzen – ungeachtet der rothaarigen Elbin, die neben Kíli sitzt, ungeachtet auch der neugierigen Blicke seiner Untertanen. Der mächtige Thorin Eichenschild, beraubt allen Hochmuts und aller Gleichgültigkeit, überwältigt von Trauer.

Es ist herzzerreißend ihn so zu sehen, und Bilbo will an seine Seite eilen, um ihn zu trösten in dieser Stunde der Not, doch Balin hält ihn fest und schüttelt sein weises Haupt. “Lass ihn”, sagt er, und Bilbo öffnet den Mund um zu protestieren und schließt ihn wieder, als er versteht wie sinnlos es wäre, darüber zu diskutieren. Wenn die Sitten der Zwerge verlangen, dass der Kummer ihres Anführers respektiert wird, dann werden sie ihm nicht erlauben, diese Regeln zu missachten. Bilbo erkennt nur allzu deutlich die Entschlossenheit in Balins Augen.

Der alte Zwerg ist sanft und dennoch bestimmt als er Anweisungen verteilt, kleine Aufgaben, um sie von ihrer Trauer abzulenken: er bittet sie, Nachricht zu Dáin zu bringen, Feuerholz zu holen und Decken für ihren König, und Bilbo ist dankbar, dass ihm wenigstens erlaubt wird zu bleiben. Zusammengekauert am Rand des Geschehens kämpft er mit der knochentiefen Müdigkeit und dem gnadenlosen Sog des Kummers, der droht ihn hinab in tiefste Schwärze zu reißen. Doch vor allem sieht er zu. Um später Kunde abzulegen, so sagt er sich, wird er sich diese grauenhaften Momente einprägen, für den Tag an dem sie zum Gründungsmythos von Thorins Herrschaft werden.

Der Nebel verdichtet sie um sich, während Thorin über seinen Schwestersöhnen Wache hält. Er breitet sich über den Gipfel wie ein Leichentuch, erstickend wie giftige Dämpfe, und Bilbo schnappt mit der Verzweiflung eines Ertrinkenden nach Luft. Die kalte Luft sticht wie Nadelspitzen in seinen Lungen, jeder Atemzug schmerzhaft, seine Brust ist wund vor Schmerz und unvergossenen Tränen und unterdrücktem Schluchzen. Er nimmt nicht einmal wahr, dass er zittert wie Espenlaub, bis Nori ihm einen schweren Zwergenmantel um die Schultern hängt und ihn behutsam in die Nähe des Feuers schiebt.

Als die Nacht über den Rabenberg hereinbricht, verstummt auch der Kriegslärm in der Ferne. Doch die Stille, die folgt, ist noch schrecklicher. Der Tod schreitet über das Schlachtfeld, als Retter der Verwundeten bringt er Erlösung von Schmerz und Pein. Die Seelen der Gefallenen werden in Mandos' Reich gerufen, in die Hallen des Wartens. Und während für sie das Ende eine Befreiung ist, eine Erleichterung, nur eine weitere Reise, ist der Abschied für die, die zurückbleiben, grausam und bitter. Sie fühlen den Fortgang ihrer Freunde und Liebsten wie eine klaffende Wunde, ihr Verlust ist greifbar, als sei die Welt voller Löcher, wo nur Augenblicke vorher noch ihre Seelen weilten. Sogar die Luft scheint zerrissen, die Wirklichkeit zerfetzt. Zu Anfang ist es ein Schock, eine brutale Leere in der unbesänftigbare Wut tobt, bis der Schmerz zu einer Benommenheit verblasst, eine stille Verweigerung der Wahrheit, die kalt, oh so kalt ist, nicht unähnlich dem Wind, der sie umfängt.

Und so nimmt Thorin Abschied von seinen Neffen, ein Abschied der so sehr Gebet ist wie eine Bitte um Vergebung, und über Stunden bewegt er sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern kniet regungslos auf dem harten Stein, in einem Akt der Sühne, bis er selbst so still geworden ist wie der Fels, bis er keine Tränen mehr hat, keine Wut mehr und keinen Zorn.

Und seine Gefährten warten mit ihm, eine schweigsame Wache auf ihrem Posten, die über ihrem König (wacht) in dieser ersten Nacht von so vielen, die noch kommen werden. Sie platzieren Feuerschalen um ihn herum, Leuchtfeuer in Nebel und Dunkelheit, die ihr flackerndes Licht über ihn werfen wie ein Schutzzauber und ein Bann des vorrückenden Frosts. Und doch rührt sich ihr König nicht. Sie bringen ihm Kissen und Felle, Speis und Trank, bieten ihm Salben und Verbände, doch er scheint nicht einmal ihre Anwesenheit wahrzunehmen. Er starrt nur ins Nichts, verzehrt von Kummer, taub und wund und verzweifelt, denn solchermaßen ist die Qual der Trauer.

__

Endlich dämmert ein neuer Morgen über dem Einsamen Berg, ein klarer Herbsttag, kalt aber sonnig, der in seinem strahlenden Glanz der trüben Trauer in ihren Herzen zu spotten scheint. Die Sonne schlüpft beinahe schüchtern über den Horizont, als schäme sie ihrer Helligkeit, und als sie ihr ängstliches Licht auf die Trauernden wirft, kommt Leben in Thorin, ganz so als erlösten ihn diese ersten, dünnen Strahlen aus dem Bann seiner Erstarrung. Er hebt sich, langsam, beschwerlich, und wortlos bedeutet er ihnen ihm zu folgen, und so steigen sie den Berg hinunter, eine kleine, feierliche Prozession von elf Zwergen, einem Hobbit und einer Elbin, und sie tragen die beiden gefallenen Prinzen mit sich, um sie ein letztes Mal nach Hause zu bringen.

Bilbo, der so erschöpft ist, dass er sich wie ein Schlafwandler fühlt, schleppt sich hinter den Zwergen her, benommen, betäubt, zu müde, um zu denken. Die wenige Kraft, die ihm bleibt, verwendet er darauf, die Greuel des Kriegs auszublenden, den blutgetränkten Boden, die toten Körper, den Schmerz. Er sieht weder nach links noch rechts, sondern heftet seinen Blick geradeaus auf den Berg, auf die stolzen, zerfallenden Tore Erebors.

Ein respektvolles Murmeln heißt den siegreichen König willkommen als er sein Reich betritt. Seine Untertanen, die treuen Sigin-tarâg der Eisenberge, begrüßen ihn mit trauergedämpfter Freude und einer Art seltsamen Ehrfurcht. Sein Ruhm eilt Thráins Sohn voraus, dem Erben von Durin, den sie den unsterblich nannten. Die Zähigkeit ihres Vorfahrens muss in seinen Adern fließen, flüstern sie, als er vorbei schreitet, denn zweimal stellte er sich dem bleichen Ork und zweimal besiegte er ihn. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit zum Trotz ist er unbesiegt, der Bettler-Prinz, der den Drachen vertrieb und sein Heimatland zurückeroberte, nun Herrscher der Zwergenheit. Sein Heldenmut bei Azanulbizar war niemals ganz vergessen, doch mit der Zeit verblasste die Erinnerung daran, wie an alle großen Taten, die nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sind. Dieser Tag erneuert nun seinen Kampfesruhm...

Doch zu welchem Preis? Zu welchem schrecklichen Preis...

Bilbo versucht keinen Gedanken mehr daran zu verschwenden, versucht aufzuhören darüber nachzusinnieren, so wie er entschied nicht zu sehen, dass der Boden überschwemmt ist von Rot, den furchtbaren Gestank nicht zu riechen noch das verstummende Wimmern zu hören. Er bleibt an der Seite seiner Gefährten und versucht nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Es ist offensichtlich, dass Vereinbarungen getroffen und Gespräche geführt werden müssen – Dáin und seine Männer haben Anliegen, Bitten, einfache Fragen, doch ein Blick auf Thorin's Zustand verrät ihnen, dass nun nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. “Der König wird sich eurer Anliegen annehmen, sobald er geruht hat”, sagt Balin, dem die Rolle des königlichen Beraters passt, als hätte man sie ihm auf den Leib geschneidert. “Inzwischen könnte Euch vielleicht Glóin behilflich sein, Lord Dáin? Ich selbst werde so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen, um mich Eurer Wünsche anzunehmen – sobald ich den König zu seinen Gemächern begleitet habe.”

Ausgesucht höfliche Worte nach zwergischen Maßstäben, stellt Bilbo müdigkeitsbetäubt fest, doch Dáin nickt nur, beinahe anmutig, eine Geste kaum weniger unpassend für den ungehobelten Zwergenlord, doch es scheint keinen zu stören, und die Prozession schreitet voran – ohne Glóin und einige andere, die zurückbleiben. So als wüssten sie wundersamerweise wo ihr Platz sei, als ob nur er sich verloren fühle, denkt Bilbo. Wo ist die Elbin, fragt er sich, er kann sich nicht erinnern, sie fortgehen zu sehen, doch andererseits, woran erinnert er sich überhaupt? Alles scheint so unwirklich und verschwommen...

In diesem Moment greift Dwalin behutsam doch bestimmt nach seinem Arm und lenkt ihn mit sich, weiter hinab in die steinernen Flure, die sich in den Berg hineinschlängeln, eine starke, warme Hand, die Zuversicht ausstrahlt. Und Bilbo blickt ihn nur an, sieht die grimmige wenn auch nicht unfreundliche Miene des riesigen Zwergs, und entscheidet sich dagegen ihm eine der unzähligen Fragen zu stellen, die ihm auf der Seele brennen. Die Zwerge scheinen zu wissen, was zu tun ist und es liegt Trost in dieser Einsicht. Ihr Weg führt sie zu den königlichen Gemächern und während Bilbo noch zögert, nimmt ihm Dwalin die Entscheidung ab und schiebt ihn hinter den anderen her, bevor er selber den Raum betritt und die Tür hinter ihnen schließt.

__

“Der Hobbit zuerst”, knurrt Thorin, aber sie weigern sich geradeheraus, dem Befehl Folge zu leisten.  
“Bei allem gebührenden Respekt--”, sagt Balin, und Óin nickt nur zustimmend, und Dwalin verschränkt seine Arme, um seine Entschlossenheit zu demonstrieren, und Thorin gibt nach. Er ist schließlich ihr König und an ihre Bedürfnisse und seine Pflichten gebunden.

Bilbo kennt die Prozedur, hat er ihr doch schon einmal beigewohnt. Das Entkleiden. Die Waschung. Die Ehrung des kraftstrotzenden, zerschlagenen Körpers. Das Ritual vorsichtig tastender Finger und behutsamer Berührungen. Der Moment auf dem Carrock scheint lange her zu sein, und doch ist er kein bisschen weniger beeindruckt von der Pracht von Thorins Statur als damals, wenn auch sicherlich weniger beschämt von seiner Nacktheit, immerhin kennt er den Zwerg mittlerweile in- und auswendig: jeden Flecken Haare, jeden Muskelstrang. Was er nicht antizipiert hat, nicht antizipieren konnte, ist sein elender Zustand, den Anblick von blauen Flecken und Schnittwunden und die grelle Farbe von frischem Blut. Bei Mahal, Thorin sieht furchtbar zugerichtet aus, wie unreparierbar zerbrochen.

Bilbo erinnert sich an den Moment, als er neben ihm auf die Knie fiel, so absolut überzeugt, dass alles vorbei war, und nun, da er den Schaden sieht, der seinem Körper zugefügt wurde, scheint es umso mehr wie ein Wunder, dass er immer noch lebt, und erneut fühlt Bilbo das verräterische Schluchzen in seiner Brust schwellen. Aber der Zwerg atmet noch, blutet noch, rot und heiß durch das weiße Leinen, das Óin verwendet hat um seine Wunden zu verbinden.

“Jetzt Bilbo”, fordert Thorin noch einmal, als Óin endlich zufrieden mit seinem Werk scheint, und diesmal folgen sie seinem Befehl.

Es ist eine seltsame Angelegenheit, von jemandem anderen gewaschen zu werden, doch Bilbo ist zu müde um zu protestieren; sie werden früh genug herausfinden, dass er ganz und unversehrt ist, seine Haut ungezeichnet vom Krieg. Die Scham darüber ist nichts, was ein weiches Tuch wegreiben wird. Es ist die Art von Schmutz, die kleben bleibt, die man nicht los wird, nicht einmal wenn man sich wundschrubbt. Er lebt. Wie kann er leben, wenn so viele tot sind?

Aber niemand kommentiert seinen Zustand. Sie sehen ihn nur mit der Zärtlichkeit an, die sie auch für seltene Steine und wertvolles Metall pflegen, und Óin strubbelt ihm sogar übers Haar, als er sich ausreichend davon überzeugt hat, dass der Hobbit unverletzt ist.

__

“Geh nicht”, sagt Thorin, als die anderen sich anschicken, den Raum zu verlassen, und es ist so sehr als Bitte formuliert, wie es Bilbo noch nie von ihm gehört hat – vielleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb die Worte wie ein Zauber wirken, der ihn zurückhält. Sie haben ihn an den Raum gekettet, bevor er auch nur einen eigenen Willen hätte entwickeln können.

Der Zwergenkönig winkt ihn mit einer beinahe matten Handbewegung heran, und Bilbo folgt dem Ruf mit der üblichen Willfährigkeit, wenn auch – zu seiner Überraschung – nicht mit der üblichen Begeisterung. Vielleicht ist es immer noch ihr Streit, der ihm in den Knochen sitzt, vielleicht ist er auch nur müde.

Das königliche Bett ist zu groß und zu weich nach Monaten des Schlafens auf hartem Grund; Bilbo fühlt sich verloren als er auf die Matratze klettert.

Es ist nicht lange her, dass er behauptet hätte, zuhause zu sein wo auch immer er mit Thorin zusammen sein kann, doch diese kahlen Wände und hohen Decken scheinen fremd und feindlich, zu eng und doch zu weit. Die Gemächer eines hohen Königs sind ein zu feierlicher Ort für einen Hobbit, der holzvertäfelte Tunnel und warme, üppig möblierte Räume gewohnt ist. Wenigstens hätte er auf den Trost von Dunkelheit gehofft, eine Nacht beherbergt vom Fels, die sie mit dem Angebot von Schlaf umarmt. Doch durch die langen Luftschächte dringt Tageslicht in den Raum. Einzig wo es draußen höhnisch hell und sonnig ist, da scheint es hier grau wie Asche, besudelt von Staub und Drachengestank.

“Komm her”, sagt Thorin mit schläfriger, tiefer Stimme, und Bilbo kriecht näher und kuschelt sich an seine Seite unter die schweren Felle. Wenigstens das ist vertraut, und er hätte seine Umgebung beinahe vergessen, wenn nicht Thorin, der immer die Hitze eines Schmelzofens verströmt, kalt wäre wie Stein, ganz so als hätte ihn die Trauer zu Eis erstarren lassen.

Sie liegen Seite an Seite, der große Krieger, auf den Kissen ausgebreitet, und sein Meisterdieb eng an ihn geschmiegt. Und Bilbo stellt sich vor, warm zu sein, so warm wie nach einem heißen Bad, beinahe kochend-heiß, und wie seine Wärme in Thorins ausgekühlte Glieder sickerte und die Kälte hinwegschmölze. Und so schläft er ein.

Sein Schlaf ist ohnmachttief und alptraumunruhig, ein Strudel von Vergessen und Schrecken, der droht seinen Geist zu verschlingen.

Er erwacht Stunden später zum letzten Licht des Tages und einem scharf-blauem Glimmen im beginnenden Zwielicht. Thorin starrt ins Nichts, seine Augen wie gespenstische Kohlen und zum ersten Mal fragt sich Bilbo, wie es wohl um zwergische Nachtsicht bestellt ist. Sehen sie wie Katzen im Dunkeln? Würden ihre Augen in der vollkommenen Schwärze einer Mine ebenso scheinen?

Er sieht genauer hin und bemerkt die nassen Streifen auf Thorins Wangen, die salzigen Spuren von Tränen, und sein Herz krampft sich zusammen. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, ihn so zu sehen, verletzlich, verletzt über die körperlichen Wunden hinaus, als ob er zerbräche, zerkrümelte unter den Kuppen seiner Finger. Er, der stark sein sollte, unbesiegbar und hart wie Stein, der für ihn sorgen sollte, der ihn... der sie alle beschützen sollte.

Und Bilbo versteht die schreckliche Bürde, die fürchterliche Last auf Thorins Schultern und die die Schwere seines Versagens, und er tut was ihm richtig erscheint – er dreht sich zu ihm und schließt ihn in die Arme, umarmt ihn mit aller Aufrichtigkeit und aller Zuneigung, die er aufzubringen vermag, und er fühlt wie die Dämme brechen und endlich weint Thorin richtig, er schluchzt verzweifelt, geschüttelt von Kummer, und Bilbo hält ihn fest und streicht ihm über sein zottiges und doch so weiches Haar, streichelt seine Wangen, seine Nase, Lippe, Bart, berührt ihn mit beruhigenden, sanften, liebevollen Händen, bis die Qual verebbt.

Dann ersetzt er seine Hände durch seine Lippen und küsst den Zwerg über das ganze tränennasse Gesicht, bis sich ihre Lippen finden und ihre Münder treffen, in heiß-salziger Nässe, und Thorin ist so zahm wie niemals zuvor. Ihr Kuss ist zärtlich, frei von Gier und Dringlichkeit. Endlich einmal kann Bilbo sich an dem Zwerg gütlich tun wie an einem zweiten Frühstück, mit Appetit statt Hunger, genießerisch, bedächtig, wie es die Art von Hobbits ist, und er nutzt die Gelegenheit voller Enthusiasmus.

Es fühlt sich falsch an, wenn auch nur ein wenig, seine Schwäche auszunutzen, doch dann ersticken Thorins Hände jedes schlechte Gewissen, große, starke Finger legen sich ach so behutsam in seinen Locken und signalisieren Einverständnis, und Bilbos Hände verfangen sich im Gegenzug in Thorins seidigen Strähnen und er küsst diesen einladenden Mund, als sei er sein Eigentum. Sanftes, süßes Gleiten von Zunge an Zunge und die übersprudelnde Leichtsinn erwachender Erregung.

Thorin gibt der Lust nach, sein ganzer Körper reagiert auf Bilbos Berührung, unterwirft sich seinen Händen, als sie mutig und frech unter den Stoff gleiten und über geschundene Haut. Und Thorin stöhnt und lehnt sich in die Liebkosung, als verlangte ihm nach dem Schmerz, der ihr entspringt, und Bilbo kann nicht widerstehen fester zu drücken, um seinem Liebsten noch mehr dieser honigdunklen Laute zu entlocken.

Diese Kostprobe der Macht ist schwindelerregend, für sich genommen schon ein Reiz, und Bilbo kann die letzten Reste der Drachenkrankheit sehen, eine gebrochene Reflektion im Spiegelbild seines Geistes, kaum mehr als eine Ahnung der allesverschlingenden Gier, und doch bringt sie ihn dazu, Thorin noch leidenschaftlicher zu küssen, bringt ihn dazu, seine Zunge weiter in Thorins Mund zu tauchen und seine Finger tiefer in sein Fleisch zu graben.

Das Verlangen ist flüssig in seinen Adern, ein metallisches Pochen von Wollust und Begierde, giftig, golden, berauschend, während seine Finger nach unbeschädigter Haut suchen und so herzlich wenig davon finden. Doch Thorin scheint sich nicht um die Pein zu kümmern, die Bilbos Hände verursachen müssen, im Gegenteil, spornt er ihn noch mit Stöhnen und Seufzern und sogar Worten an - “Hör nicht auf”, flüstert er gegen Bilbos Lippen, “Ich will etwas fühlen, ich will dich fühlen” - und seine Erregung ist hart unter dem prüfenden Griff des Hobbits, wenn auch weniger sengend als Bilbo gewohnt ist.

Seine Finger schließen sich um das geschwollene Fleisch – das nun ganz ihm gehört, das zuckt, eifrig und hungrig und lebendig – und er begreift dass es ein Unterschied ums Ganze ist, ob man jemandem huldigt oder Besitz von ihm ergreift, und Bilbo, der letzteres nie gekannt hat, schwelgt in der Herrlichkeit diesen mächtigen, gezähmten Körper zu besitzen, der sich ihm so willig präsentiert.

Er kann beinahe die Bewegung seiner eigenen Hand fühlen, das Gleiten seiner Finger über seidige Haut, und das Verlangen nach Erlösung brennt unerbittlich in seinem Inneren, lodert heftiger mit jeder Berührung und jedem süßen Stöhnen, das über Thorins Lippen kommt. Sein eigener Schwanz wiegt schwer gegen ein muskulöses Bein, hinterlässt feuchte, verräterische Spuren, und doch wagt er nicht, seinem Instinkt nachzugeben und sich einfach an Thorin zu reiben, als ob es immer noch schmählich wäre, ihn so zu benutzen. Oder nun mehr denn je.

Doch dann flüstert der Zwerg etwas, seine Stimme so leise und atemlos, dass Bilbo zuerst seinen Ohren nicht traut und erst als Thorin es wiederholt, begreift er.  
“Nicht so... Ich will dass du mich nimmst, Bilbo, fick mich, lass mich fühlen, lass mich vergessen.”

Und er spürt wie sein Magen ganz flau wird vor Aufregung, aber auch das interessierte Ziehen in seinen Lenden, Nervosität und Spannung und Vorfreude vereinigen sich zu einem reißenden Strom.

Er will ihn ordentlich vorbereiten, genau wie Thorin es jedes Mal getan hat, aber der Zwerg knurrt nur vor Ungeduld, und bald ist Bilbo dabei, gegen den engen Ring von Muskeln zu pressen mit kaum mehr als etwas Spucke, um ihm das Unterfangen zu erleichtern. Es tut bestimmt weh, doch Thorin klammert sich nur an seine Schultern mit der Verzweiflung eines Ertrinkenden und befielt ihm weiterzumachen und dann dringt er tatsächlich mit größerer Leichtigkeit in ihn, als er für möglich gehalten hätte.

Die Luft ist spröde, sein ganzer Körper in Flammen. Nerven knistern vor Spannung wie Scheite im Feuer. Die Enge um ihn herum ist intimer als er sich hätte vorstellen können, samtiges Dunkel, ein tückischer Hunger, die Drohung eines bevorstehenden Höhepunkts.

“Atme”, sagt Thorin, sanfte, warme Kerzenscheinzuneigung in der Stimme, und er befolgt die Anweisung. Und dann bewegt er sich und es ist Wonne und Verderbnis, und Thorins Beine schlingen sich um ihn und ziehen ihn näher und er stößt – tief und langsam und gründlich – in den einladenden Körper.

Thorin hat seinen eigenen Schaft in Händen, grobe Kriegerhände gleiten träge, geschickt über die erregte Länge, auf und ab und auf, ein hypnotisierendes Schauspiel, und auch eines, in dessen Genuss Bilbo noch nie gekommen ist. Er versucht den Rhythmus nachzuahmen, seine Augen fest auf Anblick des Zwergs geheftet, wie er sich selbst befriedigt, er versucht die beständigen, zuversichtlichen Bewegungen zu kopieren, während er über Thorins völlig Selbstsicherheit staunt und auch über die Schönheit seiner Züge im Moment köstlicher Qual.

Vorsichtig versucht er die richtige Stelle zu finden, als er in die Wonne von Thorins Körper hinein und heraus gleitet und sich dabei immer noch auf seine Atmung konzentriert, immer noch darum kämpft, die Oberhand über die verheerenden Empfindungen zu behalten. Die absolute Unmittelbarkeit der Lust ist überwältigend, aber es steht ihm nicht zu nachzugeben. Nicht jetzt, noch nicht. Nicht wenn er noch verantwortlich für Thorins Befriedigung ist.

Was für ein seltsamer Gedanke, verantwortlich zu sein. Er hat diese Bürde nie getragen, war nie für jemand anderen verantwortlich. Er ist zäh, das schon, vielleicht manchmal stur wie ein Zwerg, aber er ist kein Anführer. Dennoch, die Überlegung hilft, den Höhepunkt zurückzuhalten und hindert die Lust daran, völlig außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Beständig wiegen seine Hüften gegen Thorin, in ihn hinein, die Wogen seines Körpers ruhig wie die Melodie eines Schlaflieds.

Und der Zwerg lässt ihn für eine Weile gewähren, bewegt sich mit ihm in dieser Ebbe und Flut der Leiber, bis schließlich die Ungeduld siegt.  
“Härter”, befielt ihm Thorin, und “Mehr!”

Und Bilbo dringt in ihn, in den Wahnsinn des Verlangens, achtlos gegenüber allem, das nicht der eigenen Befriedigung dient, selbstvergessen, ohne Rücksicht auf Lust und Pein, die durch Thorins Körper rasen, jagt er nur der goldenen Fährte der Erfüllung hinterher. Durch Schatten von Stöhnen und Gespenster von Zuckungen, zittert das Fleisch, bebt, Erlösung am Rande der Vernunft.

Seine Hände sind beinahe grausam auf Thorins Hüftknochen, die Finger krallen tief, als er kommt, und der Zwerg folgt ihm kurz danach, das Ergießen von Samen wie Blut zwischen ihnen.

__

Es ist pechschwarze Nacht als Bilbo in kaminwarme Luft und den Duft von Essen erwacht. Er liegt unter Decken und Fellen vergraben, als hätte jemand versucht ihm eine Höhle zu bauen, die Vorhänge des massiven Himmelbetts sind halb zugezogen, um ihm etwas Privatsphäre zu gewähren.

Thorin steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor der großen Feuerstelle, während Óin seine Verbände erneuert und Balin in gedämpftem Tonfall mit ihm spricht, ein beständiges Plätschern leiser Sätze, die Bilbo nicht so recht versteht. Es muss sich um Staatsangelegenheiten handeln, von der Dringlichkeit in Balins Gesichtsausdruck und dem ernsten Nicken zu urteilen, mit dem Thorin antwortet. “Dann beruft den Rat ein”, sagt er, als Óin endlich fertig ist und er sich sein Hemd überziehen darf.

Dwalin, der gerade so außer Blickweite in den Schatten gestanden haben muss, tritt vorwärts, um ihm in seine Tunika und den Mantel zu helfen. Kleidungsstücke, die weder der praktischen Reisekleidung eines Zwergenlords gleichen noch der protzigen Aufmachung eines hohen Königs. Sie sind einfach, noch nicht unscheinbar, erlesen könnte man sagen, perfekt gewählt für den Anlass. Dwalin befestigt die silbernen Armspangen, die zum Gewand gehören und steckt mehrere schwere Ringe an seine Finger, bevor ihn Thorin fortscheucht. “Genug mit dem Putz. Ich bin kein Mädchen an ihrem Hochzeitstag”, brummt er.

Sie haben sich bereits zum gehen gewandt, als Thorin innehält, um zum Bett hinüberzublicken. Er sieht wie Bilbo ihn anstarrt. “Ich bin gleich bei euch”, sagt er und schließt die Tür hinter seinen Beratern (denn das ist, was sie nun sind).

“Entschuldige, dass wir dich geweckt haben”, murmelt er, als er seine Lippen in Bilbos widerspenstige Locken presst. Das Dröhnen seiner Stimme ist genau so, wie es Bilbo erinnert, und darüber geht ihm vor Freude sein kleines Hobbitherz auf. Thorins Hand ist wieder sicher und ruhig, als sie Bilbos Wange streichelt, und sein Lächeln so warm wie die Sonne. “Ich muss mich um einige dringende Angelegenheiten kümmern. Warte nicht auf mich. Auf dem Tisch steht etwas zu essen. Es ist nichts besonderes, aber es wird deinen Hunger stillen.” Eine weitere zärtliche Berührung, dann ist er weg. Es war, so wird Bilbo später begreifen, seine letzte Nacht mit Thorin Eichenschild, bevor er wirklich und wahrhaft der König unter dem Berge wurde.

__

Über die nächsten Wochen verwandelt sich Erebor mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit. Die Zwerge strömen zurück in ihre Heimat, die lang verlassenen Hallen füllen sich erneut mit Leben. Die Feuer brennen wieder in den Schmelzöfen und die Luft schallt vom Klang der Hämmer. Kein Tag vergeht an dem nicht eine neue Abordnung ankommt, Abgesandte der Feuerbärte und Breitstämme, der Eisenfäuste und Steifbärte, der Schwarzschmiede und Steinfüße, alle kommen sie um ihrem König ihren Respekt zu zollen. Und langsam beginnt Bilbo zu verstehen, welche Stellung Thorin innerhalb seines Volkes inne hat. Er hat es ihm einst erzählt, so erinnert er sich, in der glücklichen Stunde, als sie über das Pflanzen von Eichen und das Auenland sprachen, er versuchte ihm die Bedeutung des Arkensteins zu erklären, und welche Stellung der, der ihn besitzt, in der Zwergenheit bekleidet. Aber Bilbo entging damals der Sinn seiner Worte, und selbst jetzt hat er noch Schwierigkeiten sie zu begreifen. Was heißt es, oberster Herrscher der Zwerge zu sein? Wie könnte man jemals die Implikationen dieser Aussage ergründen? Bilbo kann es sich nicht vorstellen. Und obgleich er beobachtet und grübelt, kommt er doch zu keinem Schluss.

Er sieht Thorin zu wie er mit edlen Herren und Damen spricht, mit einfachen Boten und hochgeborenen Abgesandten, mit Menschen, Elben und Zwergen, es scheint keinen Moment zu geben, in dem er nicht von Ratsmitgliedern und Beratern umgeben ist, und es fühlt sich so an als entgleite er ihm, langsam, Stück für Stück, als verwandle er sich in jemand anderen, jemand, der er vor langer Zeit einmal werden sollte.

Es dauert nicht lang, bis sich Bilbo wie ein Eindringling in Thorins Bett fühlt, ja es anmaßend findet dort zu bleiben, als ob er irgendein Anrecht auf den König hätte. Seine Rechtfertigung schwindet, denn Thorin scheint kaum noch zu schlafen, und wenn er sich zurückzieht, dann meist lang nachdem Bilbo eingeschlafen ist, und er steht auf, Stunden bevor Bilbo erwacht. Er berührt ihn kaum noch, und wenn er es tut, dann fühlt es sich nie ganz richtig an. Als ob ein Schatten zwischen ihnen läge, ein hauchdünner Schleier von etwas Namenlosen, Unbenennbarem.

Nach ein paar Wochen bittet Bilbo um ein eigenes Zimmer, und es scheint als bemerke Thorin seine Abwesenheit nicht einmal. Er ruft ihn gelegentlich zu sich und Bilbo darf sich natürlich weiterhin frei bewegen, darf an Besprechungen und Abendessen und Banketten teilnehmen, aber er beginnt sich immer mehr wie ein Möbelstück zu fühlen, ein austauschbarer Teil der königlichen Gefolgschaft. Es wird besser werden, sagt er sich, die Vernachlässigung hat mit der geschäftigen Zeit des Wiederaufbaus zu tun und mit Thorins neuen Pflichten.

Und so wartet Bilbo und ohne es zu bemerken, wird er still und sogar einsam.

Er verbringt Stunden damit herumzuwandern – zuerst innerhalb des Bergs, unternimmt Ausflüge in die Schmieden und Spaziergänge über den wachsenden Marktplatz, dann später, als der grausame Griff des Winters sich lockert, auch draußen. Er besucht Dale, streift über die weiten Wiesen der Umgebung und über die Hügel, die ihn nicht an zuhause erinnern.

Wenn Thorin davon wüsste, würde er ihn nicht alleine nach draußen lassen. Er würde ihm eine Leibwache zuteilen – und das wäre das Ende dieser Stunden der Freiheit, deswegen verschweigt ihm Bilbo seine Ausflüge. Er verschweigt ihm eine Menge dieser Tage, aber Thorin macht sich auch nicht die Mühe, ihn danach zu fragen. Manchmal erhascht Bilbo einen Blick auf ihn, wie er Bauarbeiten beaufsichtigt oder eine der neuen Werkstätten besucht, und er bemerkt, wie Thorin vermeidet, mit dem Schatz in Berührung zu kommen, wie er nur Silber trägt, kein Gold, und dass er seinen Bart immer noch kurz hält und seine Miene düster. Er ist ein guter König, und darin liegt ein wenig Trost.

Eines Tages, es ist schon Frühling, stellt Bilbo fest, dass er seit zwei Tagen mit niemandem gesprochen hat. Nicht ein einziges Wort. Nicht einmal mit einem seiner Reisegefährten. Und während er darüber nachdenkt, fällt ihm auf, dass das nicht einmal eine Seltenheit ist. Es ist nicht so als ignorierten ihn die Zwerge. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie versuchen ihn nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen einzubinden, sie stellen ihn Freunden und Familie vor, laden ihn ein. Aber sie sind auch beschäftigt mit ihren neuen Pflichten und Aufgaben. Balin ist Thorins rechte Hand, Dwalin zuständig für Armee und die Wachen, Orí steckt bis zum Hals in Papierkram,... nun, jeder ist voll ausgelastet, nur er nicht. Er ist mehr oder weniger nutzlos, ist kaum mehr als das Maskottchen des Königreichs. Es hat seine Sonnenseiten – die Leute kommen zu ihm, um sich Geschichten erzählen zu lassen, manchmal sogar um ihn um einen Gefallen zu bitten, aber der Reiz als eine Art exotischer Augenzeuge der Geschehnisse gefragt zu sein, lässt schnell nach. Und so wächst die Distanz zu seinen alten Weggefährten, je mehr Zwerge zurück in den Berg kommen, unaufhaltsam, unerbittlich. Bilbo fühlt, dass er nicht hierher gehört, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengt (und er ist sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er das tut) und er erwischt sich immer häufiger dabei, wie er an Beutelsend denkt.

Als er eines Abends wie so oft alleine beim Abendessen in der großen Halle sitzt und aus der Ferne Thorin anschmachtet, der sich mit fremden Zwergen unterhält, die zu Bards Krönungsfeier gekommen sind, gesellt sich Bofur zu ihm. Er setzt sich neben ihn auf die Bank, Schulter an Schulter. Schweigend beobachten sie die Bewegungen des Hofstaats, das Stimmengewirr und die allgemeine Geschäftigkeit, wie die Leute herumschwirren wie Bienen in ihrem Stock. Es ist Bofur, der schließlich das Schweigen bricht.

“Unsereins kann ihn nicht halten”, sagt er leise, wehmütig und die Erkenntnis trifft Bilbo wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel. Seine Geschichte ist eine, die sich wiederholt. Er erinnert sich an seine ersten Eindrücke von Bofur, wie vertraut sein Umgang mit Thorin schien. Wie eifersüchtig er damals war, sehr wohl bewusst, was die Ursache dieser Vertrautheit sein musste, und doch vergaß er ihn später einfach. So wie die, die hoch in der Gunst stehen, so oft diejenigen vergessen, die in Ungnade gefallen sind. Und er denkt auch an seine erste intime Begegnung mit Thorin und was er ihm erzählte – von Versprechen und Bindungen.

„Könige sind für ihresgleichen bestimmt, dafür edle Damen zu heiraten und sie zu ihrer Königin zu machen“, fährt Bofur fort. „Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass es für uns keinen Platz in ihrem Leben gibt. Es ist einfach so wie es ist.“

Und Bilbo sieht ihn an als blicke er in einen Spiegel, als könne er sich selbst in ihm sehen, all die Sehnsucht, der Schmerz, die unerwiderte Liebe, und es bricht ihm das Herz – und das ist der Augenblick, in dem er eine Entscheidung trifft. Das ist nicht, was er werden will. Er will nicht als vergessener Höfling und als abgelegter Liebhaber hier leben und sich nach einem Zwerg verzehrt, den er niemals haben kann.

__

Thorin runzelt die Stirn, als er ihm seine Entscheidung mitteilt. “Zurück ins Auenland?”, wiederholt er und Bilbo erinnert sich plötzlich an den Tag, als er damit drohte ihn vom Wall zu stürzen. Soweit ist es also mit uns gekommen, denkt er sich. Aber was über seine Lippen kommt ist eine unverfrorene Lüge: “Nur um meine Angelegenheiten in Ordnung zu bringen”, sagt er, und versucht sich sogar an einem Scherz. “Um nach den Büchern und dem Sessel zu sehen.” Er lächelt, während sich seine Finger um die Eichel in seiner Tasche krampfen, als sei sie eine Rettungsleine, er lächelt so angestrengt, dass sein Mund schmerzt, und als Thorin seufzt und nickt, überkommt ihn eine Welle der Erleichterung.

Es ist merkwürdig wie, als er erst einmal anfing, am Knoten herumzufummeln, sich plötzlich alles zu lösen begann. Er war sich nicht einmal bewusst, wie viel Angst er vor Thorin und seiner besitzergreifenden Art hatte, bis er sich entschloss, ihre Liaison zu beenden. Und er ist sich nicht einmal jetzt sicher, ob er in seiner Furcht übertreibt oder nicht.

“Wenn du schon gehen musst, dann nicht ohne eine angemessene Begleitung, ich werde Dwalin fragen--”, setzt Thorin an, doch Bilbo unterbricht ihn mit gespieltem Leichtmut, der an längst vergangene Tage erinnert.

“Oh, macht Euch keine Sorgen”, sagt er. “Das ist kein Problem. Ich habe schon mit Gandalf gesprochen – er will sowieso in die gleiche Richtung, da kann er mich mitnehmen.”  
Thorins Miene ist undurchdringlich – wie so oft dieser Tage. Er ist launisch wie das Wetter im Astron, vielleicht mehr denn je, in einem Augenblick herzlich, im nächsten aufgebracht. Es scheint schließlich doch einfach sein Wesen zu sein. “Also gut”, stimmt er schließlich zu. Und damit ist es besiegelt.

Der Abschied ist nüchtern und unaufgeregt. Bilbo hatte eigentlich vor, sich mehr oder weniger unbemerkt davonzustehlen, mit den zwei Truhen voller Münzen, die Thorin ihm förmlich aufdrängte (nur für den Fall), auf dem Pony, das er ihm schenkte. Aber seine Gefährten erwischen ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sie stellen sich in einer Reihe auf, so wie sie es auch in einer anderen Realität, in einem anderen Leben gemacht hätten, alle zehn, um ihm Lebewohl zu sagen. Vielleicht weil sie ahnen, dass er nicht zurückkommen wird, vielleicht weil sie ihm zeigen wollen, dass er ihnen am Herzen liegt. Wie dem auch sei – er ist gerührt. Und doch vielmehr erleichtert als wirklich traurig. Seitdem er seine Entscheidung getroffen hat, hat er sich darauf gefreut nach Hause zurückzukehren. Zu seinen Büchern, seinem Sessel, dem warmen Kaminfeuer. Zurück in die Geborgenheit seiner Hobbithöhle und die Ereignislosigkeit eines guten Lebens. Er wird seinen Baum pflanzen, genau wie er es sich vorgenommen hat, und er wird sich erinnern, liebevoll, liebevoller vielleicht als angebracht wäre, aber das ist was Erinnerung macht – sie taucht die Vergangenheit in ein schöneres Licht.

Und falls er es sich anders überlegen sollte, könnte er doch jederzeit zurückkommen, oder nicht?

 

~fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, verehrte Leser*innen,  
> danke für die Aufmerksamkeit. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid nicht allzu enttäuscht, dass es jetzt kein Märchenende gegeben hat. Notfalls müsst ihr euch einfach vorstellen, dass Thorin zur Besinnung kommt, als Bilbo nicht wieder auftaucht, und ins Auenland reist, um Abbitte zu leisten.
> 
> Weiteres Fachsimpeln und Kommentieren - immer gerne, ich bin a) freundlich und b) gesprächig, also traut euch! Sonst freue ich mich auch über stumme Sternchen oder Favoriteneinträge. Na, ihr wisst ja wie's läuft. Feedback ist des Fanfic-Autors Lebenselixir. Oder so. Oder so ähnlich.


End file.
